I wanna be your hero
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Lorsque Alex s'est engagé chez les pompiers, il n'avait d'autres ambitions que de sauver la vie des gens et de se racheter une conduite. A aucun moment, il n'aurait penser trouver l'amour… Surtout pas dans les quartiers nord.


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous, voilà le dernier OS qui clôture donc cette session défi. Il nous aura fallu du temps mais le principal c'est bien que cette session soit finie non ? Bref, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira, ainsi que l'univers. **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les bouquins, j'ai fait exprès de changer certains points pour vous donner envie de lire les livres** de cet auteur que j'adore ! Comme cette une session défi je ne suis pas la seule à avoir développé cette idée. Celui de **Jeni Kat** ( Sur l'univers Twilight) et **LittleFlicka** ( A fairytale or not sur l'univers Twilight)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers est à Simone Elkeles (auteur de la saga Irresistible en français) et l'idée de base appartient à **Jeni Kat.**

Merci également à **Adelys** pour son avis sur cet OS et pour toutes ces corrections espagnol. =) Choupette tu as assurée =) PS : Merde pour ton Bac à venir =)

 **PS** : Comme à chaque fois, je mettrais les traductions des mots espagnol entre parenthèses pour plus de compréhension.

 **I want be your hero**

 **POV Alex**

Comme chaque jour, je quitte mon quartier direction la caserne où je bosse. Je ne suis pas peu fier de ce que je suis devenu. Un pompier, un héros aux yeux de beaucoup, un fantasme aux yeux des gamines de seize ans mais je suppose que c'est plus le prestige de l'uniforme qu'autre chose, cela dit je ne vais pas me plaindre. Ce même uniforme me permet de remplir mon lit si je m'y sens seul… Même si seul, je le suis rarement. Bien que nous ne soyons plus ensemble depuis le lycée, Carmen ne me lâche pas. Nous sommes chacun le plan cul de l'autre. Je le sais, elle le sait, mes collègues le savent… Je crois que même nos familles sont au courant de cet arrangement. Secouant la tête, je grimpe sur ma moto empêchant Carmen de me **tournebeler** l'esprit.

Le trajet est plutôt calme à cette heure mais je présume que vu que la plupart des lycéen sont encore en cours, comme mes deux frères… Enfin j'espère qu'ils le sont. J'appellerai _mi'amà_ quand je serais arrivé afin de m'en assurer.

La journée file tranquillement même si je la passe principalement dans la salle de sport pour travailler mes muscles. J'ai toujours pensé que mon corps était mieux fait que ma tête et je fais de mon mieux pour entretenir ce qui me permet de travailler et heureusement pour moi, les pompiers n'ont pas besoin d'être de parfaits petits Einstein. Je suis rejoint par Juan et Don même si celui-ci préfère monter à la corde plutôt que de soulever des poids.

« - Hey Fuentes, t'es libre ce soir ?

« - _¿Por qué ?_ (pourquoi ?)

« - On pensait aller se boire une bière après le boulot.

« - Où ?

Il hausse les épaules signe qu'ils ne se sont pas encore décidés et je hoche la tête. Une bière après le boulot ne me tuera pas ! Au moment où je veux donner mon accord, la sirène retentit me faisant me redresser. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, on quitte la salle pour rejoindre les camions. J'attrape mon uniforme au passage et je profite du trajet en camion pour l'enfiler comme beaucoup.

Quand j'arrive dans les Quartiers nord, je soupire. Encore un de ses gosses de riches incapable de faire bouillir de l'eau et qui ont foutu le feu à leur cuisinière dernier cri. On s'arrête devant une maison où de grosses flammes lèchent les murs. _Dios mìo_ , (Mon dieu) ils n'auraient pas pu nous appeler plus tôt ? Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, je suis mes camarades hors du camion et on sort les tuyaux pour faire ce pour quoi on est payé. Je ne peux que soupirer en voyant les bacs de fleurs aux fenêtres et les volets en bois… Ces riches n'ont aucune notion de la sécurité !

« - Encore une _gringa_ (relatif aux habitants américains) qui a voulu se faire un café, soupire Juan me faisant rire.

« - C'est probablement ça !

Il secoue la tête et allume l'eau alors que le chef arrose déjà les flammes du rez-de-chaussée. Un discret coup d'œil m'informe que les voisins sont tous de sortis… Encore des charognards qui espèrent voir une tragédie simplement pour pouvoir s'en vanter plus tard en disant qu'ils y étaient. Un carreau se brise à l'étage et j'écarquille les yeux en voyant une nana appeler à l'aide ! _Dios mìo_ , la maison n'est pas vide ! Sans attendre les ordres, je sors l'escabeau tout en fermant mon blouson et mon casque sur la tête, je grimpe à l'échelle en pestant contre les _mojado_ (poule mouillée) restés en bas et cette nana qui n'est pas sortie à temps.

« - Hey y a quelqu'un, hurlé-je. Je m'appelle Alex Fuentes, et je suis pompier.

« - Aidez-moi, me répond une voix qui descend.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je la suis dans les escaliers supposant qu'elle cherche à sauver ses bijoux, seulement je m'arrête en bas des marches. Une nana, probablement la plus bandante que j'ai vu de ma vie, essaie de faire rouler un fauteuil roulant où une fille semble pétrifiée de peur.

« - Ça va aller, crié-je, je m'appelle Alex, ajouté-je pour celle en fauteuil, tu me laisses te sauver la vie ? Y a quelqu'un d'autre ici, demandé-je pour la blonde qui secoue la tête.

Celle en fauteuil acquiesce et je la détache de son fauteuil pour la porter jusqu'à la fenêtre par laquelle je suis entré. Le rez-de-chaussée est totalement en flammes ! Don m'a rejoint et sans réfléchir, je lui confie la fille avant de me tourner supposant que la seconde m'a suivi seulement je ne vois personne et j'écarquille les yeux. Ils ont des poutres ! Ces machins en bois qui tombent du plafond ! Une me barre le chemin et je grogne en notant que la _mamacita_ n'est pas là. Notant que le bois est bien attaqué, je mets un violent coup de pied dans la poutre qui se brise me permettant de faire demi-tour, et je comprends pourquoi elle n'est pas venue. Allongée dans le couloir, elle semble inconsciente et je suppose qu'elle a du s'évanouir à cause de la fumée. Sans réfléchir, je la porte et rejoins la fenêtre pour en sortir.

« - C'est bon, la maison est vide, précisé-je devant le regard de mon chef qui hoche la tête.

L'ambulance arrive et je leur confie celle que je porte avant de rejoindre mes collègues pour éteindre l'incendie.

 **POV Brittany**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis aveuglée par la blancheur du plafond. Je tourne la tête et note que je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital… Comment suis-je arrivée là ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne est qu'un pompier, Alex Fuentes est entré dans la maison en flamme pour m'aider à faire sortir Shelley. Visiblement, il a du m'aider également. Je secoue la tête et veux parler seulement ma gorge est douloureuse. Je cherche de l'eau sur mon chevet seulement celui-ci est vide et j'appelle une infirmière. Une petite blonde, trop décolorée, entre en souriant.

« - Bonjour mademoiselle Ellis. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

« - Soif, grogné-je d'une voix de robot.

Elle sourit et m'annonce qu'elle va me chercher de quoi boire avant de repartir. Seulement quand elle revient, un interne l'accompagne et je me retiens de lever les yeux aux ciel. Qu'est-ce que Colin fiche ici ? Il me sourit tandis que je bois ce qui me fait atrocement tousser mais je retrouve ma voix… Enfin à peu près.

« - Comment te sens-tu Brit ?

« - Mademoiselle Ellis, je le reprends. On ne sort plus ensemble, je te rappelle !

« - Tout ça à cause d'une petite erreur, c'est n'importe quoi Brit, je t'aime, tu le sais. Je n'ai toujours aimé que toi.

« - Tu m'as trompé pendant tes vacances avec une Mia et ensuite au lycée avec Darlène, ce n'est pas une petite erreur pour moi !

Il soupire longuement mais m'ausculte. Je voudrais l'en empêcher seulement ça m'est impossible, j'apprécie cependant qu'il reste professionnel durant l'examen puis autorise les visites. Moins d'une minute plus tard, ma mère entre bouleversée.

« - Oh ma chérie, dit-elle en tamponnant le coin externe de son mouchoir blanc. J'ai eu si peur qu'il te soit arrivée quelque chose !

« - Je vais bien, grogné-je. Comment va Shelley ?

« - Elle va bien, dit-elle simplement.

Eh bé, quelle actrice ! A l'écouter on ne croirait pas que Shelley est son autre fille. Ma grande sœur handicapée depuis sa naissance. Je suis obligée de lui poser plusieurs questions pour savoir que Shelley est autorisée à sortir et qu'elle n'a rien eu si ce n'est la trouille de sa vie. Quant à moi, je dois passer la nuit à l'hôpital, j'ai inhalé trop de fumée. Génial ! Je flippe à l'idée que mes parents profitent de mon absence dans la maison pour placer ma grande sœur mais je ne peux rien faire et quand les visites s'achèvent, j'avale mon repas sans rechigner avant de me coucher pour dormir. Je me fais une note mentale d'aller remercier le pompier de nous avoir sauvé ma sœur et moi avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd.

A quinze heures, je peux quitter l'hôpital et je soupire en entendant ma mère inviter Colin à manger au soir pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. Cette ordure ne dément pas alors qu'il n'a rien fait et je grogne quand ma mère me propose d'aller faire du shopping pour m'acheter une tenue pour ce soir.

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça !

« - Je t'en prie Brittany. Colin t'a sauvé la vie tout de même !

« - Tu parles il m'a simplement ausculté avant de m'autoriser à sortir de l'hôpital, ce n'est pas lui qui nous sorti, Shelley et moi, de la maison en flamme !

Elle soupire mais m'emmène dans le centre de la ville pour m'accompagner durant mon shopping. Magnifique ! Je serre les lèvres me retenant de lui rappeler que je ne veux plus voir celui qui m'a trompé sachant qu'elle ne veut rien entendre. Quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle, elle a clairement annoncé la couleur.

 _Flash-back_

 _Je claque la porte en rentrant dans la maison de mes parents me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas craquer tout de suite seulement ma mère m'appelle me signalant simplement que je suis en retard pour le dîner avant de me demander de les rejoindre. Quand j'arrive, elle sourcille._

 _« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue Brittany ?_

 _Je dois avoir les yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir pleuré, mon mascara coule sur mes joues, j'en suis persuadée, et je sais que c'est ce qui choque tant ma mère._

 _« - C'est rien, grogné-je en essuyant mes joues avec une serviette en papier._

 _« - Que s'est-il passé, insiste-t-elle._

 _« - Rien d'accord !_

 _Je m'énerve et je sais qu'elle va me reprendre mais je ne veux pas lui en parler. Surtout pas à elle, elle ne comprendrait pas ! Seulement c'est mal la connaître puisqu'elle insiste si bien que je finis par craquer._

 _« - Je viens de découvrir que Colin me trompe ! T'es contente j'espère ? Je viens de le quitter !_

 _« - Quoi pour si peu ?_

 _Je dois fixer ma mère d'une drôle de façon puisqu'elle reprend._

 _« - Je t'en prie Brittany. Colin est charmant, attentionné, et exactement comme il faut. Ce n'est pas si grave s'il va voir ailleurs le temps que tu n'es pas prête à faire l'amour avec lui. Au contraire, c'est plutôt flatteur !_

 _Quoi ? Je la fixe choquée par ses mots puis je secoue la tête sans dénier répondre. J'avale mon dîner en silence refusant même de lui répondre quand elle me demande de l'appeler pour m'excuser de l'avoir quitté. Dès que je le peux, je m'enferme dans ma chambre pour pleurer cette trahison que j'ai appris de la pire des façons._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Je reviens à moi quand la voiture s'arrête et je soupire. Gucci, vraiment ? Ouvrant la porte, je la regarde.

« - C'est bon, je vais m'acheter une tenue pour ce soir. Je prendrais un taxi pour revenir, tu peux rentrer à la maison. Tu dois avoir beaucoup à faire pour la remettre en état.

« - En fait, on a loué une autre maison à deux rues de la nôtre. C'est la rose sur Capri Street.

Je hoche la tête et entre dans la boutique avant d'en ressortir dès qu'elle a le dos tourné. Non mais franchement ! Soupirant, je regarde autour de moi et rejoins le centre commercial. La boutique que je cherche est située face au salon de coiffure et je décide d'entrer dans la première avant d'aller me faire un brushing en face.

« - Bonjour, me salue une vendeuse. Je peux vous aider ?

« - Bonjour. Je cherche une tenue pour ce soir. Ma mère a invité mon infidèle d'ex copain a dîné et j'aimerais vraiment qu'il comprenne en me voyant que je ne veux plus de lui dans ma vie ! Vous avez ce qu'il faut ?

Elle me fixe perplexe et je l'abandonne à l'entrée pour fouiller parmi les portants. J'hésite entre du rose, qui me met en valeur et du vert, couleur qu'il déteste avant d'opter pour celle-ci. Satisfaite, j'en prends ma taille et rejoint la caisse ou la vendeuse me fixe toujours perplexe.

« - Vous avez trouvé ce que vous vouliez ?

« - Oui merci, répondis-je en payant. Au revoir.

Elle sourit et je file chez le coiffeur. Je lui demande simplement de me coiffer refusant qu'il ne coupe ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de ma chevelure. Seule Paola a le droit de les couper.

Je ressors avec un brush lisse et quitte le centre commercial pour appeler un taxi seulement je me souviens du pompier qui nous a sauvé Shelley et moi et je décide de faire un petit détour.

Une heure après, j'arrive devant la caserne et je paye mon chauffeur avant d'entrer. Plusieurs sifflements m'accueillent et je respire lentement pour ne pas les envoyer chier, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me faire draguer ce soir ! En fait depuis Colin, j'évite les mecs, surtout ceux qui peuvent me briser le cœur.

« - Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

Je regarde l'homme qui vient de me parler. Il doit avoir la quarantaine, les cheveux grisonnant sur les tempes, un regard bleu joyeux et bien qu'il fasse deux têtes de plus que moi et qu'il ai les bras plus gros que mes cuisses, je me sens en sécurité. D'autant plus qu'il semble être marié.

« - Bonjour, je cherche monsieur Fuentes. Alex Fuentes, précisé-je.

« - Il est dans la salle de muscu. Au fond, m'indique-t-il en me montrant le garage de camion, il y a un escalier qui y mène. Vous passez la porte et ça sera la troisième sur votre droite.

« - Je vous remercie monsieur.

Il sourit et s'éloigne alors que je traverse le garage en faisant attention où je mets les pieds. J'arrive à l'escalier que je gravis doucement réfléchissant à ce que je vais lui dire seulement j'arrive devant la porte avant d'avoir trouvé et je soupire. Courage Brit ! Inspirant longuement j'ouvre la troisième porte et déglutis. Bordel, ils sont tous torse nu en parlant d'une soirée où ils ont trop bu et je déglutis. Je ferais mieux de repasser plus tard. Au moment où je fais un pas en arrière pour repartir, un des types m'aperçoit et siffle. Je soupire mentalement et m'avance n'ayant plus d'autres choix. Bon sang quelle tête peut avoir cet Alex ? Je les fixe tous les quatre. Le premier assis sur un banc de musculation est blond et plutôt larges d'épaule seulement quand il me salue je sais que ce n'est pas lui. Alex avait une voix plus grave. Le second, un rouquin aux yeux vert est trop maigre pour être mon sauveur. J'observe son voisin, assis au sol. Des yeux marron très expressifs même s'il semble carrément perplexe quant à ma présence, des cheveux noir corbeau légèrement frisé, et le corps recouvert de tatouages. Sur les bras, il a une étoile à cinq branches avec les deux tridents, un P, une flamme noire, un cercle avec un triangle à l'intérieur, deux signes tribaux, un drapeau mexicain et les branches d'un rosiers fané sur l'épaule dont le reste du rosier est sur son torse et une flamme orange sur le cœur. Je note qu'il a également une étoile sur la main, et un mot semble s'enrouler sur son poignet gauche. Tout ça lui donne un air _bad boy_ , presque dangereux. Le dernier n'a pas de cheveux, un regard azur incroyable mais hélas trop petit. J'en conclue donc que c'est celui assis au sol que je cherche seulement comment en être certaine ?

« - Bonjour messieurs, excusez-moi de vous déranger en pleine séance mais…

« - C'est pas grave, souligne le chauve. Au contraire, c'est même très agréable !

« - _Càllate_ (La ferme) Santiago, grogne celui qui est au sol.

« - Euh merci, je crois… Je cherche monsieur Fuentes.

« - C'est moi, dit-il en se relevant.

Je déglutis en notant qu'il est plus grand que moi… Et tellement plus sexy que ce que je m'imaginais. Ses biceps sont énormes et doivent faire la taille de mes cuisses. Je note que son torse est couvert de cicatrices et je me demande d'où elles viennent avant de voir ses lèvres. Sa bouche m'attire et je dois me rappeler pourquoi je suis ici pour éviter de lui sauter dessus. Il est carrément torride, vêtu uniquement d'un short de sport qui descend sur ses hanches montrant qu'il est adepte des boxers.

« - Vous voulez quelque chose, demande-il en interrompant ma rêverie.

« - Je… Je voulais simplement vous remercier… Pour nous avoir sauvé la vie, ma sœur et moi dans l'incendie d'hier.

« - Oh je vous en prie, je n'ai fait que mon travail, dit-il en se grattant la nuque gêné.

« - Oh allez Fuentes, ne sois pas modeste, tu lui as sauvé la vie à la petite !

« - Rends-toi service Don, ta gueule, grogne-t-il les faisant rire.

Lorsqu'il se tourne à nouveau vers lui, je lui tends le bouquet de fleur que j'ai acheté me rendant compte maintenant que c'était une erreur.

« - Je… Désolée, je ne savais pas quoi acheter pour vous remercier et je me rends compte maintenant que les fleurs ne sont pas une bonne idée, m'excusé-je.

« - Aucun problème, soupire-t-il sous les rires de ses collègues en prenant le dit bouquet. Au moins ce n'est pas des roses, ajoute-t-il en souriant.

Bordel, il est craquant comme ça ! J'aimerais pouvoir le prendre en photo seulement ça paraîtrait étrange aussi je m'abstins.

« - Je… Oui, confirmé-je. Bon eh bien… Je… Au revoir ! Et encore merci pour hier. Ma sœur compte énormément pour moi !

Il acquiesce et je commence à repartir quand j'entends ses collègues le pousser à me raccompagner, comme n'importe quel gentleman. Je souris légèrement seulement au moment où j'ouvre la porte, il m'interpelle.

« - Hey, attendez-moi !

J'obéis avant de me tourner pour le voir courir jusqu'à moi. Quand il est à mes côtés, on ressort de la pièce et je soupire.

« - Ouais l'odeur du gymnase n'est pas génial, sourit-il.

« - C'est pas l'odeur que je préfère en effet, mais je préférais mille fois passer ma soirée ici plutôt que chez mes parents.

« - Ah. En tout cas merci…

« - Brittany. Brittany Ellis, précisé-je en lui tendant la main qu'il sert.

« - Eh bien merci Brittany pour les fleurs. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je les offrirais à ma mère.

« - Aucun problème, marmonné-je gênée. Et navrée pour les quolibets dont vous faites l'objet par ma faute.

« - Oh ça, c'est rien, soupire-t-il en haussant les épaules alors qu'on descend les escaliers. J'y suis habitué.

Je hoche la tête et on n'échange plus un mot avant d'avoir retraversé le garage. Arrivé à l'entrée, je me tourne vers lui pour le remercier de m'avoir raccompagné, ce qui le fait sourire.

« - Et, dites-moi si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé.

« - Vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait avec les fleurs ?

« - Si mais c'était maladroit et…

« - Un dîner ? Ce soir par exemple, je suis libre.

« - J'aimerais l'être, grogné-je. Ma mère a… Disons qu'elle a prévu un dîner auquel je suis condamnée à aller. Une autre fois ?

« - Je suis à Chicago pendant les quinze prochains jours mais à mon retour c'est bon. Samedi ça vous convient ?

« - Euh… Oui il me semble. On sera le dix-sept ?

« - Dix-huit, me corrige-t-il.

« - Alors c'est bon, je n'avais rien de prévu.

« - Parfait, je t'aurais bien proposé de venir te chercher mais je suppose que tu as changé d'adresse après l'incendie.

« - Oh non, mes parents ont loués une autre maison mais je vis dans une résidence étudiante. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu viennes, réfléchis-je. Les filles là-bas sont toutes… Euh…

« - Le prestige de l'uniforme ?

J'acquiesce amusée et il me donne son numéro me proposant qu'on choisisse le restaurant à son retour. Je souris et lui donne le mien avant de lui dire au revoir. Quand il s'éloigne, je prends mon portable pour appeler un taxi.

A dix-neuf heures, j'entre chez mes parents et note que ma mère est aux fourneaux. Décidément, elle veut faire bonne impression. Elle m'informe qu'on mange du crabe ce soir et j'acquiesce avant de rejoindre le salon où Shelley joue avec son ordinateur. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, on sonne et je grogne en songeant que Colin est arrivé. La soirée va être longue ! Maman va lui ouvrir avant de nous rejoindre au salon avec son invité.

« - Brittany, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? Ce n'est pas polie de ne pas faire un effort quand on a un invité !

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ?

J'observe mon jogging vert bouteille cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait reprocher aux vêtements tout en sachant qu'elle désapprouve puis je relève la tête.

« - Et puis j'ai fait un effort, je suis venue malgré que ce dîner n'ait pas lieu d'être !

« - Colin t'a sauvé la vie, c'est notre devoir de le remercier.

« - C'est un pompier qui nous a sorti de la maison, Colin s'est simplement assuré que je respirais ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il est là !

« - Pourtant j'aurais été ravi de te réanimer en te faisant du bouche à bouche !

« - Désolée je ne mange jamais derrière une pouf telle que Darlène, répondis-je avec colère.

« - Je t'en prie, ce n'était qu'une erreur !

« - C'est vraiment bête alors ! Bon on passe à table ? Je dois encore rentrée chez moi pour terminer une disserte.

« - Je te raccompagnerais.

« - Plutôt demander ce service à un gamin des quartiers sud ! Je ne veux pas que tu connaisses mon adresse c'est clair ! D'ailleurs je n'ai rien à faire ici, je m'en vais !

« - Brittany Ellis, reste là, intervient ma mère en colère. Colin est notre invité…

« - C'est _ton_ invité maman, pas le mien, je ne vis plus ici. Je ne vois pas la raison de ce dîner et encore moins sa présence dans cette maison alors je pars. Au revoir Shelley jolie, ajouté-je en embrassant la joue de ma sœur.

Sur ces mots, je quitte la maison direction ma résidence. J'entre dans ma chambre énervée et mets un peu de musique avant de me concentrer sur ma disserte.

 **POV Alex**

Quand je retourne au gymnase, j'écoute mes collègues se foutre de ma gueule, sans réagir. Après tout, ils ont raison, ce bouquet est ridicule cependant je le mets dans mon casier avant de reprendre ma séance d'abdos les écoutant d'une oreille.

« - En tout cas, elle est foutrement bien roulée cette petite, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures, souligne Santiago.

« - Tu m'étonnes. Un petit cul ferme et une poitrine généreuse… Le genre qui me convient totalement, pour un soir voir deux.

Je refuse de leur dire que je vais dîner avec elle à mon retour et quand la journée se termine, j'enfourche ma moto pour rentrer chez moi dans les quartiers sud. Le décor change à mesure que je quitte les quartiers nord où se trouve la caserne. Les maisons avec piscine se font rare ici, et les murs sont couverts des graffitis du Latino blood. A une époque, pas si lointaine, je faisais parti de ce gang persuadé que ça ferait de moi quelqu'un seulement en découvrant pourquoi on avait tué mon père, j'ai demandé à quitter le blood. J'ai rendu mon bandana, passé l'épreuve qui a failli me tuer et à présent, je suis libre, en quelque sorte. J'ai quelques tatouages à me faire retirer mais pour le moment seul Carmen connaît leur signification et vu que c'est la seule à me voir à poil… Je gare ma moto dans l'allée de la petite maison de ma mère et prends le bouquet de fleurs avant d'entrer. Je pourrais déménager mais je sais que _mi'amà_ a besoin d'aide pour gérer mes deux petits frères donc…

« - Bonsoir, dis-je signalant ma présence avant de tendre le bouquet à ma mère en l'embrassant sur la joue. C'est pour toi.

« - Merci Alejandro, sourit-elle en les sentant, mais il ne fallait pas dépenser ton argent pour des fleurs.

« - Relax _mi'amà_ , c'est une fille qui me les a offerte pour me remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie hier.

« - C'est gentil de sa part, sourit-elle.

Je la regarde les mettre dans un vase avant de m'annoncer qu'il y a des burritos pour le dîner. Je hoche la tête et me lève pour rejoindre la chambre que je partage avec mes frères. Carlos est en dernière année, vu qu'il a redoublé à cause de ses mauvais résultats. Il est allongé sur son lit et feuillette un magazine porno devant Luis qui semble faire ses devoirs.

« - Hey ferme ça, _asshole_ (petit con), dis-je en lui claquant l'arrière du crâne. T'as fini tes devoirs ?

« - Ça va, t'es pas mon père, grogne-t-il.

« - Heureusement pour toi, sinon ça fait un bail que je t'aurais foutu mon pied au cul ! T'as déjà redoublé ta dernière année, je te rappelle.

« - Ouais, ouais, grogne-t-il en fermant son magazine. Putain je préférais quand t'étais un _ganguero_ !

Je ne réponds pas et jette un œil à notre petit frère qui termine tranquillement ce qui me semble être une disserte. J'envie ce gamin et son intelligence. Depuis tout petit, il veut être astronaute et bosse dur pour y parvenir. Quant à _mi'amà_ et moi, on l'aide en faisant de notre mieux… Si seulement Carlos pouvait avoir un rêve de son côté. Quelque chose pour le pousser à réussir. Je soupire et quitte la chambre attrapant le magazine en cours de route, que je jette dans la poubelle sous le regard de notre mère. Elle soupire signe qu'elle était au courant pour ce torchon puis appelle mes frères pour qu'on mange ensemble.

Je passe la soirée sans parler, sauf pour engueuler Carlos qui n'a pas envie de bosser, tout en jetant un œil à Luis. Lui bouquine dans son coin et je soupire avant de m'allonger sur mon lit, les mains derrière la tête. Malgré moi, je repense à Brittany. Elle est encore plus bandante que je le pensais. Avec son petit pull blanc sans manche et le col en V qui met sa poitrine en valeur, et quelle poitrine, putain ! Je bande rien qu'y penser. Son jeans qui moule son petit cul… Quand je pense que je vais passer une soirée avec elle… Je ferme les yeux imaginant comment la soirée va se terminer. Elle, appuyée sur ma moto pendant que je la prends par derrière sous un pont. A moins que j'attends d'être chez elle pour la renverser sur son canapé. Mon cerveau imagine déjà plusieurs façon de terminer cette soirée, toutes plus excitantes les unes que les autres et lorsque mon portable bip j'ouvre brutalement les yeux, revenant à la réalité. Carlos semble plongé dans son devoir et je prends mon téléphone. Le message émane de Carmen et je soupire avant de l'ouvrir. « _Ma soirée est tombée à l'eau, tu me rejoins ?_ » Avec le message une photo d'elle à poil. Je suis sur le point de refuser quand je m'aperçois que Brittany, où qu'elle soit, me fait bander à distance. « _Ok j'arrive ! Prépare ton cul_ » J'envoie le message avant de quitter mon lit.

« - Je sors, à mon retour t'as intérêt à avoir terminer tes devoirs sinon je te botte le cul !

« - Ouais ouais… Salue Carmen pour moi !

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre et quitte ma chambre en enfilant mon blouson. _Mi'amà_ est assise au salon et tricote une écharpe ce qui me fait sourire. J'embrasse sa tête lui rappelant qu'elle a besoin de se reposer puis je quitte la maison pour celle d'à côté. Carmen m'accueille dans un peignoir qui laisse supposer qu'elle n'a rien dessous et on file dans sa chambre au fond de la petite maison semblable à la mienne. La porte n'est pas fermée qu'elle a déjà fait tomber son peignoir avant de s'attaquer à mon jeans.

Quand je rentre chez moi, tout le monde dort et je vérifie rapidement que Carlos a bien fait ses devoirs avant de m'allonger pensant encore à la bouche de Carmen qui sait si bien s'occuper de ma queue.

Le lendemain, j'ai à peine le temps de rappeler à mes frères de respecter notre mère avant de partir pour Chicago où je vais passer quatorze jours à apprendre les dernières mesures de secourisme. J'en profite pour faire renouveler mon brevet de premier secours m'interdisant de penser à autre chose qu'à mon métier. Même si je n'arrive pas à m'enlever cette Brittany de l'esprit. La première fois que je l'ai vu, elle portait une petite jupe en jeans et un haut qui met ses _chichis_ en valeur, le lendemain, elle avait une tenue similaire même si c'était un jeans qui recouvrait ses jambes interminables et j'ai du mal à l'imaginer porter un jogging pourtant c'était bien ce qu'il y avait dans son sac quand elle est venue à la caserne. Je profite d'être à l'hôtel pour penser à elle, tentant de l'imaginer faire du sport seulement mes pensées prennent un autre fil quand elles transposent le corps de Brittany à celui de Carmen lors de notre dernier plan cul. Je grogne d'envie en l'imaginant me prendre en bouche avant de me demander quel goût a son sexe. Fermant les yeux je glisse ma main dans mon jeans me caressant en imaginant que ce sont ses doigts qui sont sur moi retenant sans peine mon cri quand j'éjacule ! Faut que je revois Carmen avant Brittany sinon je vais lui sauter dessus !

« Bienvenu à Fairfield » Je souris en dépassant le panneau indiquant que je suis de retour chez moi et je m'arrête à la première station service que je vois pour faire le plein. Je roule sur ma réserve depuis trop longtemps. Je me gare derrière une BMW cabriolet gris que je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder. Une voiture de riche assurément mais canon. La conductrice descend et je déglutis, je reconnaîtrais cette paire de jambe n'importe où ! Heureusement, elle ne me voit pas et commence son plein en discutant avec sa copine qui finit par sortir de la voiture. Elle aussi est toute en jambe mais je préfère nettement Brittany qui tape du pied impatiente. Notant que l'autre voiture est partie, je change de file, sachant qu'il n'y a personne derrière moi et retire mon casque pour voir ce que je fais.

« - Alex, m'appelle-t-elle. C'est toi ?

« - Hey… Brittany, c'est ça ?

Faisons comme si, elle ne m'obsédait pas depuis qu'elle était venue à la caserne quatorze jours auparavant.

« - Ouais. Tu es déjà de retour ?

« - A l'instant. Je dois faire le plein.

« - Je connais ce problème, pouffe-t-elle avant de retirer le pistolet.

« - Brit, il n'y a plus d'eau gazeuse, je te prends autre chose ?

« - Ouais de l'eau plate s'il te plait, répond-elle en retirant sa carte bleue.

Je remplis mon réservoir tout en attendant qu'elle relance la conversation mais visiblement elle n'a rien à dire et je me sens con… Je me fais l'effet d'un _crétino_ d'ado devant sa première copine.

« - Jolie moto au fait !

« - _Gracias_. Je l'ai refais tout seul.

« - Tu t'y connais en mécanique ?

« - Ouais, un peu. Je bossais au garage de mon oncle au lycée pour me faire un peu de blé. Pourquoi ta BM a un problème ?

« - Je ne sais pas, le moteur fait un drôle de bruit. Faut que je trouve le temps de l'emmener chez le garagiste mais je suis en plein dans les préparations de partiels donc…

« - Si tu veux, je peux jeter un œil le temps que ta copine revienne ?

Elle acquiesce et je paye mon plein avant de libérer la pompe pour venir près de sa voiture. De près, elle est sublime… La voiture aussi. Elle démarre et je grimace avant de lui demander de soulever le capot. Il ne me faut qu'une minute pour voir le problème. Je vais chercher une pince dans le coffre de ma moto et m'occupe de régler le problème. Elle me rejoint et l'odeur de vanille qu'elle dégage me perturbe légèrement. Elle sent les cookies et j'adore les cookies !

« - C'est quoi le problème ?

« - L'aile du ventilateur, dis-je en la désignant. Elle est tordue du coup elle frotte sur le moteur ce qui génère le bruit que tu entend en roulant.

« - Oh d'accord.

« - Et voilà, ton moteur va ronronner comme un chaton qui tête sa mère.

« - Merci beaucoup Alex.

« - Pitié, pas de fleurs cette fois-ci !

« - Je n'offre des fleurs que quand on me sauve la vie, plaisante-t-elle.

Je ris légèrement avant de lui annoncer que ma mère a trouvé le bouquet superbe ce qui la fait sourire. Manque de chance, ce rendez-vous improvisé est interrompu par la copine qui revient un sac dans la main. Elle me jette un regard rapide et grimace avant de monter dans la voiture. C'est le problème avec ces foutus blancs ! Dès que t'as la peau basanée dans cette ville, t'es catalogué comme mexicain faisant parti d'un gang… Même si je l'étais dans le passé, à présent, c'est terminé. Je suis redevenu honnête ! Brittany klaxonne pour me dire au revoir et dès qu'elle s'éloigne, je remonte sur ma moto pour rentrer chez moi. La maison est vide et je prends une longue douche avant de ranger un peu pour aider _mi'amà_. Je suis bien conscient que ni moi, ni mes frères ne l'aidons au quotidien mais bon… Ça va changer ! Après tout, Luis à quinze ans, on peut l'aider non !

 **POV Brittany**

Dès qu'on a quitte la station essence, Sierra me tombe dessus.

« - C'était qui ce type ?

« - Il s'appelle Alex, pourquoi il t'intéresse ?

« - T'es folle ? Brit, c'est un mexicain. Je suis sûre qu'il fait parti de ce gang de mexicains des quartiers sud !

« - Relax, il est pompier et il nous a sauvé Shelley et moi quand la maison a pris feu… Il est très gentil, et serviable. La preuve, il a réparé ma voiture gratuitement… Et puis il est torride, avoué-je malgré moi.

« - Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu en pinces pour ce mexicain ? Qu'il soit pompier ne change rien, il est avant tout mexicain ! Enfin réfléchis, comment ta mère va réagir quand tu lui présenteras ton sauveur ?

« - Très mal mais Sierra, tu sais très bien qu'un fossé me sépare de mes parents. Et puis la devise du lycée c'était « La diversité nourrit la connaissance », non ? Et j'ai envie de connaître cet Alex… Crois-moi pour l'avoir vu torse nu… Même pour une nuit, je dirais 'oui', avoué-je amusée.

« - Pour t'amuser, rien de plus ?

« - Ouais et pour perdre ma virginité. J'ai vingt ans et je dois être la seule vierge de la fac ! Il est temps que je m'en débarrasse, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle ne semble pas de mon avis mais il ne me faut pas cinq minutes pour la convaincre qu'Alex n'est qu'un jouet. Même si je sais que c'est faux. Il est sympa et j'aimerais bien qu'on soit amis lui et moi. J'en ai marre de me sentir obligée de fréquenter que des blancs bien sous tout rapport pour faire plaisir à ma mère.

Notre virée shopping reprend jusqu'à vingt heures où je réintègre ma chambre d'étudiante. Je suis surprise d'y trouver un bouquet de roses rouge et je suis tentée de penser qu'elles viennent d'Alex mais il n'a pas mon adresse. La carte m'informe que c'est de Colin et je grogne. S'il croit qu'il va pouvoir me récupérer avec des fleurs, il se met le doigt dans l'œil ! Je rentre et prends une douche rapide avant de m'installer à mon bureau pour travailler sérieusement quand on frappe à la porte. Repoussant mes devoirs à deux minutes, j'ouvre avant de claquer la porte de ma chambre.

« - Ouvre-moi Brit, me demande Colin amusé… Oh allez, je suis désolé pour Darlène et Mia. Ce n'était pas sérieux avec elles. Je passais le temps en t'attendant.

Je grogne un « tu m'en diras tant » qu'il ne peut pas entendre et mets de la musique dans ma oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre ne dire combien il est désolé de m'avoir trompé à deux reprises. Rapidement _Manà_ couvre la voix de mon ex et je reprends mes devoirs avec sérieux.

Je n'en sors que lorsque la porte s'ouvre brutalement. Colin se masse légèrement l'épaule mais sourit en me voyant.

« - Non mais t'es malade ! T'as pas le droit d'entrer ici, t'es pas le bienvenu, encore moins dans ma chambre ! Dégage !

« - Attends Brit…

« - La ferme et sors de la où j'appelle la police, ajouté-je en prenant mon portable. T'as trois secondes !

« - Attends… Tu as eu mes fleurs, je…

Il s'arrête en voyant que son bouquet est à la poubelle carte comprise et soupire. Il m'informe qu'il ne me lâche pas mais sort de la pièce sans s'arrêter. Je tente de la refermer mais peine perdue, il l'a bousillée ce con ! Je grogne et quand je vais me coucher vers minuit, je pousse mon bureau pour qu'on ne puisse pas entrer… Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire demain mais pour le moment ce n'est pas le plus urgent aussi je me couche.

J'ai des nouvelles d'Alex trois jours plus tard qui me propose de me retrouver au Marco's samedi. Je souris et abandonne temporairement le cours que je suis pour lui répondre.

« _Ok ça marche. Je ne connais pas, par contre._ »

Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre pour obtenir sa réponse.

« _Une brasserie que j'apprécie beaucoup. L'ambiance est sympa mais peut-être trop mexicaine pour toi._ »

Je souris et tape : « _Non ça va. Je demandais pour savoir comment m'habiller._ »

Je pose mon téléphone et observe les diapos que le prof nous passe avant de reprendre mon téléphone quinze minutes plus tard.

« _Quoique tu portes ça sera bon t'inquiète. C'est relax._ »

« _Ok merci pour les infos. On se retrouve à quelle heure au fait ?_ »

 _« Je finis à seize heures alors c'est quand tu le sens._ »

« _Le_ _samedi je n'ai cours qu'au matin… Dix-neuf heures ça te va ?_ »

« _Le rendez-vous est pris. A samedi._ »

Je souris sans prendre la peine de répondre. De toute façon à moins de me la jouer midinette, et de répondre une connerie du genre « Ok à samedi, bisous » je ne vois pas quoi mettre donc… Je replonge dans le cours puis rejoins ma chambre que je n'ose plus quitter depuis que ce con de Colin a bousillé ma porte. Le concierge m'a affirmé que le dégât n'était pas compris dans l'assurance et je soupire en songeant que je vais devoir prévenir ce crétin qu'il doit me rembourser les dégâts.

 **POV Alex**

Je souris comme un con en arrivant à la caserne laissant mes collègues me chambrer sur mon rencard. Aucun d'eux ne sait qui mais ils sont tous persuadés que je sors ce soir… Même si effectivement ce soir, je sors. Avec Brittany qui plus est. Je me contrefous du repas, j'attends ce qu'il y aura après. J'ai prévu d'aller voir Carmen avant pour ne pas paraître trop empressé surtout qu'il y a une chance qu'elle me dise non. Une toute petite chance vu les messages qu'elle envoie mais bon, sait-on jamais.

Durant la journée on est appelé deux fois pour un chat coincé dans un arbre, et une fois pour un barbecue qui crame. Au moment où je pars l'alarme se déclenche et je songe à partir avec eux supposant que ça pourrait être grave puis je renonce, prévenant simplement Paco, mon frère de cœur, de m'appeler si c'est pour un feu. Il hoche la tête et je rentre chez moi. Une demi-heure plus tard, n'étant pas appelé, je rejoins Carmen qui m'attend chaude comme la braise. Sachant que sa mère ne rentrera pas avant longtemps, je ne prends pas le temps d'atteindre sa chambre et la prends directement sur le canapé la faisant crier en quelques minutes. Notre cinq à sept manque cruellement de romantisme. J'ai le pantalon sur les chevilles alors qu'elle a simplement retroussé sa jupe me laissant découvrir qu'elle n'avait rien dessous mais je m'en fous. Cette nana foutrait le feu à un iceberg ! Quand l'orgasme me foudroie enfin je m'enfonce une dernière fois en elle avant de me retirer pour m'asseoir sur le canapé la laissant retirer ma capote qu'elle file jeter avant de revenir à côté de moi.

« - Décidément, c'est encore comme ça que je préfère te voir, finit-elle par soupirer alors que ses doigts me caressent déjà.

« - Hey doucement bébé, je ne suis pas une machine !

« - Tu crois ? Je paris que je peux te faire bander en moins de cinq minutes !

Tout en parlant elle se penche sur moi et je grogne de plaisir en sentant sa bouche s'activer à me pomper. Je tourne paresseusement la tête pour regarder son petit cul encore à nu et quand je me sens d'attaque je décide de la prendre en levrette.

A dix-huit heures, je quitte la petite maison et rentre chez moi pour prendre une bonne douche. Elle m'a presque vidé les couilles mais putain c'était agréable ! Quand je sors, j'enfile un jeans noir pas trop troué et un tee-shirt des _Manà_ avant de changer d'avis. Certes la brasserie est plutôt tranquille mais c'est un rencard malgré tout ! Je troque mon vieux jeans contre un non troué, et me sèche les cheveux rapidement. Fin prêt, j'embrasse _mamà_ sur la joue, la préviens que je rentrerais probablement tard et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de m'attendre. J'ajoute pour Carlos que je vérifierais qu'il a bien fait ses devoirs et je sors.

Quand j'arrive chez Marco's, Brittany n'est pas encore là et je m'installe à une table avant de sortir mon portable.

« _Alors c'était quoi cette alerte ? Un chat perché dans un arbre ?_ »

Le temps qu'il réponde, je regarde dehors et souris en voyant le cabriolet se garer. Quand elle sort, j'oublie momentanément comment respirer. Elle porte une petite robe blanche absolument délicieuse. De grosses bretelles sur les épaules, avec un col en V, qui lui arrive légèrement au-dessus des genoux avec une petite paire de talon. Définitivement ça fait trop pour ce bistrot mais j'aime bien ! Elle entre au moment où Paco me répond et tout en lui faisant signe, je jette un rapide coup d'œil au message.

« _Non un petit vieux qui s'est cassé la gueule dans le centre commercial. Il puait la naphtaline et la vieille poussière._ »

« - Salut, dis-je en souriant. _Eres preciosa_.

« - Salut. Désolée je ne parle pas espagnol, ajoute-t-elle les joues roses.

« - Navré j'ai tendance à complimenter les jolies femmes en espagnol. Je te disais que tu es belle.

« - Alors… _Muchas gracias_. (Merci beaucoup)

« - _¡Bravo!_

Elle sourit alors qu'on s'assoit puis me demande si ma journée a été bonne. Non, définitivement, non. Ma voisine est bonne, très bonne à ce propos mais ma journée…

« - Tranquille. On a libéré deux chats coincés dans des arbres, éteint un barbecue qui prenait feu et quand je suis parti, mes collègues ont aidé une personne âgée qui a fait un malaise au centre commercial. Et toi ?

« - La matinée était sympa et vu que j'ai passé l'aprem à réviser à la bibliothèque… Tu savais qu'il y avait très précisément trois classes qui travaillent actuellement sur un exposé pour le lycée ?

« - Ah oui ?

« - Ouais, j'ai vu passer les groupes, j'en avais marre !

« - Fallait rentrer chez toi.

« - Ouais, ce n'est pas possible, mon ex ne veut pas comprendre que c'est fini. Il estime que je lui dois quelque chose parce que selon ma mère, il m'a sauvé la vie en m'auscultant à l'hôpital après que tu m'aies sorti de la maison en feu, sourit-elle. Ma mère fait une très grande différence entre les gens. Colin a la peau blanche, il est médecin, et il a des fringues de riche, dit-elle sur un ton dédaigneux, donc c'est un type bien. A l'inverse, tu es, excuse-moi si je me trompe, d'origine mexicaine…

« - Non en effet. Je suis né à Mexico, confirmé-je.

« - Ok. Tu es mexicain, en plus tu conduis une moto et tu as des tatouages, donc t'es un bad boy que je ne dois pas fréquenter. Peu importe que tu sauves des vies et que tu passes ton temps à l'hôpital distraire les enfants ou que tu milites dans une association, tu as la peau bronzée et des tatouages, tu ne vaudras rien à ces yeux.

« - Et aux tiens ? Non parce que c'est avec toi que je dîne ce soir.

« - Oh moi du moment que tu ne fais pas parti d'un gang, tu es un type bien… Quoique je reste persuadée que certains sont des bonnes personnes même dans un gang mais les rares que j'ai croisé m'ont plutôt fichu la frousse.

« - Je vois donc je peux être un psychopathe ? Si je ne suis pas dans un gang, je suis un type bien ?

« - Euh je vais devoir affiner ma définition de type bien, je crois.

J'acquiesce en riant légèrement et je me surprends à aimer l'entendre rire également. Le fils du patron s'amène et nous demande ce qu'on veut manger. J'opte pour des tacos, précisant que je les veux très épicés alors qu'elle précise que les siens ne doivent pas trop l'être. Le tout avec une bière pour moi et un soda pour elle. Jorge reparti, je la regarde simplement dessinant son visage des yeux me régalant de sa beauté presque trop réelle. Secouant la tête, je lui demande comment elle va l'écoutant me raconter qu'hormis le stress des examens qui approchent, elle s'en tire pas trop mal, seulement je décroche en voyant un visage familier entrer. Merde pas lui ! Pas ici ! Je dois avoir l'air bizarre puisque Brittany se retourne et je me racle la gorge.

« - Il y a un problème ? On peut partir si tu veux ?

« - Hein ? Oh non, on reste, je ne suis pas du genre à fuir de toute façon, souris-je avant de grimacer quand Hector me voit. Désolé pour ce qu'il va se passer. Une partie de mon passé que je préférerais t'éviter vient de se pointer. Reste calme, ajouté-je avant qu'il ne me salue. Salue Hector.

« - Alors Alejandro, tu ne me présentes pas ?

« - Que veux-tu, demandé-je tendu prêt à la protéger de ces malades.

« - Je venais voir… Un ami, j'ignorais que tu serais ici ce soir, reste calme.

« - Je sais pertinemment que tu ne savais pas que je serais là ce soir.

« - Eh bien ta maman ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières. Je m'appelle Hector, dit-il en regardant ma blanche-neige.

« - Elle c'est Brittany, je réponds à sa place avant qu'elle ne donne en plus son nom de famille.

« - Tiens donc, dit-il en me regardant.

Je décèle son sourire, un sourire que je n'aime pas et me lève prêt à en découdre. Au même moment Chuy, son bras droit, se rapproche de nous mais Hector le retient. C'est ça retiens ton chien !

« - Je ne vais pas jouer les trouble-fêtes plus longtemps. Mademoiselle Brittany, ce fut un plaisir, déclare-t-il en esquissant un hochement de tête. Alejandro, on se reverra.

« - Je ne crois pas non !

Il ne dit rien mais s'éloigne de l'autre côté du bistrot me laissant enfin souffler. Jorge arrive la seconde suivante avec notre commande et c'est à ce moment-là que je note le regard effrayé de Brittany… Bien joué Fuentes, emmener ton rencard dans un bistrot où le blood fait son marché, très intelligent !

 **POV Brittany**

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Je n'ai pas compris mais j'ai l'intuition que j'étais en danger. Qui est cet Hector ? Et pourquoi espère-t-il revoir Alex bientôt ? D'ailleurs comment le connaît-il ? Un million de question se pressent dans ma tête et j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser. J'ai regardé la scène se dérouler sous mes yeux, sans vraiment en comprendre le sens.

« - Est-ce que…

« - Deux minutes, j'ai besoin de deux minutes, plaidé-je en me levant.

Je note vaguement qu'il fait de même et je file aux toilettes même si je ne compte pas m'asseoir dans une cabine. J'ai simplement besoin de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer ou bien de digérer, je ne sais pas mais sous le regard marron et intense d'Alex ça m'est impossible. Quand j'entre la pièce est vide et je soupire avant de me mettre face au miroir. L'image qu'il me renvoie ne me convient pas. J'ai la peau banche, plus qu'à l'ordinaire, le regard inquiet et j'ai dû me mordre la lèvre inférieure à table puisqu'elle saigne…. Parfait ! J'inspire un bon coup pour calmer mon cœur et me fixe dans les yeux tout en réfléchissant à ce que je sais, soit rien…. Enfin si je sais que cet Hector est dangereux, je l'ai senti dans sa façon d'agir. Je sais aussi qu'Alex le connaît et qu'il ne veut plus le revoir… Je ne sais rien je crois. Je secoue la tête me passe de l'eau sur le visage que j'essuie consciencieusement, je me remets un peu de mascara et me lave les mains avant de rejoindre la salle inquiète qu'il soit parti. Je soupire soulagée en voyant qu'il m'attend son assiette intacte. Il semble inquiet en me voyant revenir mais se lève quand je me rassieds.

« - J'ignorais que la galanterie était encore d'actualité.

« - Ma mère m'a bien éduqué, sourit-il… Ecoute Brittany, je suis désolé pour la scène à laquelle tu as assistée bien malgré moi. Si j'avais su que…

« - Qui est-ce exactement cet Hector ?

« - Comment ça, demande-t-il tendu.

« - Je sais pas, il semblait bien te connaître et je… J'ai mille idées en tête, j'essaie de faire le tri. Je sais que tu n'as pas à me confier tous tes secrets dès le premier rendez-vous, puisque je serais incapable de mon côté, mais… Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin d'y voir un peu clair, je crois… Ecoute je vais te poser les questions clairement et tu me diras ce que tu voudras d'accord ?

Durant toute ma tirade, Alex n'a pas parlé, pas même pour se défendre mais j'attends en le fixant. Doucement, il soupire et acquiesce ce qui me rassure.

« - Bien, est-ce que cet Hector est ton père ?

« - Non.

« - Ce n'est pas un ami de ton père, ni un membre de ta famille ?

« - Non surtout pas, assure-t-il me faisant sursauter. Désolé. Question suivante ?

« - Est-ce que, comme mon instinct me le souffle, cet homme est dangereux ?

« - Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, dit-il doucement en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - D'accord. Sur ce coup j'aurais voulu me tromper… Est-ce que je dois craindre quelque chose de lui ?

« - Non, ce n'est pas toi qui doit le craindre mais moi. Il ne s'est intéressé à toi uniquement parce qu'il connaît ma faiblesse… Je ne peux m'empêcher de protéger les personnes que je côtoie et il le sait. Je veillerais sur toi, ajoute-t-il sans que je ne sois rassurée pour autant. Tu as terminé ?

« - Une dernière, je souffle, est-ce que…

Je m'arrête ne sachant pas comment formuler ma question sans le faire flipper ou pire le mettre en colère. Comment lui demander s'il deale pour lui ?

« - Ecoute Brittany, je peux voir dans tes yeux que tu es en train de flipper alors je vais te rassurer. Tu ne crains absolument rien. Quand j'étais au lycée, je… J'ai traîné avec des gens qui bossaient pour Hector. Il a essayé de me faire travailler pour lui et j'ai refusé parce que je sais quel prix il exige entre contrepartie. Il n'a pas accepté que je dise non si facilement et…

« - Il fait parti d'un gang, c'est ça ?

« - Non, dit-il en me mentant, il ne fait pas parti d'un gang, ce n'est pas son genre, crois-moi Simplement il est têtu et de temps à autre, il me relance pour que je bosse à ses côtés mais je refuse à chaque fois. Ne t'en fais pas.

Je note qu'il fixe quelqu'un derrière nous et je lutte contre mon envie de me retourner. Clairement nous sommes écoutés et je comprends pourquoi il me ment aussi je ne relève pas… Pour le moment en tout cas. Je demanderais simplement à mon concierge de surveiller l'entrée de l'immeuble où se situe ma chambre d'étudiante, par mesure de sécurité. Je reste silencieuse une longue minute et quand Alex me demande si je vais bien, j'acquiesce avant de prendre un tacos dont je n'ai plus envie. Je mords doucement dedans le faisant sourire.

« - C'est bon ?

« - Oui. Un peu fade mais ça va. J'aurais du demander plus épicé.

« - Tu veux goûter un des miens, me propose-t-il amusé.

Je note la pointe de défi dans son regard et j'accepte avant de me demander pourquoi je veux lui prouver quelque chose. Il sourit et me tend un tacos. J'en croque un bout m'attendant à ce que ça soit un peu trop relevé pour moi et mais je m'aperçois vite de mon erreur. Bordel ça brûle ! Je mets la main devant ma bouche en soufflant espérant éteindre le feu ce qui fait rire mon pompier qui commande un verre de lait au serveur. Le temps qu'il arrive, je bois de l'eau.

« - Arrête ce que tu fais ne sert à rien, le lait arrive. C'est le seul liquide qui pourra éteindre la brûlure du piment, précise-t-il.

« - Je le saurais, grogné-je avant de me jeter sur mon verre de lait.

J'oublie tout ce que ma mère m'a appris sur comment doit se tenir une jeune femme dans un lieu public et j'avale goulûment avant de soupirer de soulagement quand la brûlure s'estompe.

« - _Dios mìo_ , quelle descente, se moque-t-il. Ça va mieux ?

« - Ouais, soufflé-je. Comment fais-tu pour les manger sans ciller ?

« - Je suis mexicain, rit-il. Et ma mère en fait des plus relevé que ça !

Je hoche la tête et reprends mon tacos fade me promettant de ne plus jouer avec le feu. Ça brûle, la leçon est retenue !

« - Alors comme ça tu veux un autre rendez-vous ?

« - Quoi ? Non, je…

« - C'est ce que tu as suggéré pourtant. Tu as dit que je n'avais pas besoin de te dévoiler tous mes secrets lors du premier rendez-vous, je suppose donc qu'il y en aura d'autres ?

« - A condition qu'on ne mange plus de tacos, ça brûle, pouffé-je le faisant rire.

Il me promet que la prochaine fois, nous irons manger ailleurs que dans un bistrot mexicain et je soupire avant de le laisser embarquer la conversation sur un sujet moins glissant que son passé visiblement. Je souris quand il me demande ce que j'étudie et lui avoue me passionner pour la chimie voulant faire quelque chose de ma vie. La rendre utile. Je sais que je ne serais pas toujours là pour Shelley et cette pensée me brise le cœur bien plus que de savoir qu'elle ne se mariera jamais et n'aura jamais d'enfants. Jamais elle ne connaîtra la sensation d'un premier rendez-vous des lèvres d'un garçon sur les siennes. Sans savoir comment, je lui avoue avoir peur de perdre le lien qui m'unit à ma sœur et il me demande ce qu'elle a.

« - Rien. Seulement elle a cessé de grandir à l'âge de deux ans. Enfin son cerveau a cessé de grandir, éludé-je. Elle a trois ans de plus que moi mais elle sera toujours mon bébé parce que je sais qu'un jour mes parents vont la placer dans un centre pour les personnes comme elle et je ne la verrais plus autant qu'avant.

« - C'est peut-être mieux pour… Oh non merde ! Putain de soirée, grogne-t-il en fixant derrière lui. Une autre partie de mon passé me rattrape ce soir mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ne sera pas aussi dangereux pour toi, ajoute-t-il. Paco, dit-il alors qu'un couple nous rejoint.

Le dénommé Paco semble très gentil. Un peu bizarre puisqu'il me regarde avec un drôle de sourire mais il me semble gentil et je m'intéresse à la fille… Bon sang, elle me déteste et j'ignore pourquoi ! Son regard, trop maquillé, noir est glacial quand elle me fixe et je peux lire sur sa bouche peinte en rouge le mot « puta ». Je n'ai pas besoin de traduction cette fois pour comprendre mais je m'abstiens de lui répondre qu'elle en a plus l'allure que moi dans sa petite robe noir qui dévoile bien trop ses cuisses et un décolleté trop profond. Sans rire même assise, je peux dire qu'elle n'a rien en dessous.

« - Carmen, je te présente une amie. Brit, ma voisine Carmen Sanchez, intervient Alex mal à l'aise. Et Paco mon frère ou presque et mon collègue.

« - Ravie de vous rencontrer, couiné-je.

« - Bon eh bien, on va vous laisser la table, avec Brit on avait terminé de toute façon, dit-il en se levant.

Il me reste encore un bout de tacos mais je l'imite faisant comme si je n'avais plus faim. Alex me prend la main et j'ai à peine le temps de leur faire un signe de main qu'il m'entraîne vers la caisse pour payer nos deux repas.

« - Hey, je le reprends quand nous sommes sur le parking. Il était entendu que je payais ce repas pour te remercier.

« - Ecoute en une soirée, tu as rencontré mon ex et un type franchement louche, cette soirée est pourrie de toute manière alors… On n'a qu'à remettre ça ?

« - C'est ta façon de réclamer un second rendez-vous ?

Il rit en se grattant la nuque mais finit par acquiescer et je ris. Je ris parce qu'il semble gêné face à moi alors qu'il est plus impressionnant que je ne le suis. Je ris parce que j'ai besoin d'évacuer la pression de cette soirée, des examens qui approchent… Et parce que je n'arrive pas à garder mon sérieux devant le comique de cette situation. Je ne voulais que le remercier pour nous avoir sauvé Shelley et moi mais maintenant… Maintenant j'aimerais trouver une autre raison d'avoir un troisième rendez-vous avec lui. Mais loin de ses connaissances.

« - D'accord, va pour un autre rendez-vous, réussis-je à dire en me calmant. Mais cette fois, je choisirais où on va !

« - Ça me va, quand je choisis, y a trop de monde, soupire-t-il… Ça te tente une glace ? Je connais un vendeur qui fait les meilleurs de tout l'Illinois.

Je souris et accepte avant de réaliser qu'il veut que je laisse ma voiture en place. Je déglutis quand il me tend un casque de moto et je sens en moi glisser le doux frisson de l'adrénaline. Ma mère ferait une crise si elle savait même que j'envisage sérieusement de monter sur une moto derrière un mexicain tatoué qui a visiblement fait des trucs pas très nets dans son passé.

« - Ta mère t'interdit de grimper à l'arrière d'un motard ?

« - Non, enfin si, mais c'est surtout que je ne suis jamais montée sur une moto.

« - Tu verras, c'est incroyable. Ce frisson qui remonte le long de ta colonne vertébrale, l'adrénaline qui s'immisce dans tes veines… C'est encore mieux que s'envoyer en l'air !

« - N'ayant testé ni l'un ni l'autre, je vais devoir te croire beau gosse… Euh mince, désolée je pensais à voix haute, ajouté-je en rougissant.

Mon dieu, je viens de lui avouer que je suis encore vierge, il va me prendre pour une de ses allumeuses qui ne vont jamais plus loin ou pire pour une… Une main se pose sous mon menton pour relever la tête que je ne me souviens pas avoir baissée. Je déglutis en croisant son regard doux et je tente de me défaire de son emprise mais c'est impossible. Ses yeux sont presque noirs. De désirs ? Pour moi ? Je l'ignore mais j'ai brusquement envie que ce soit le cas. Même si fréquenter Alex pourrait m'attirer des ennuis encore plus dangereux qu'une dispute avec ma mère mais j'ai très envie de ça justement. Il a un côté sauvage presque animal dans sa façon d'agir et j'ai envie de voir ce qu'il cache derrière ça.

« - N'aie jamais honte d'être vierge Brittany. De nos jours, c'est rare une fille de dix-huit vingt ans dans ton cas… Dans mon quartier ça n'existe même pas, souffle-t-il en frôlant mes lèvres de son pouce.

« - Je n'ai simplement pas rencontré…

« - Chut. Ne te justifie pas, je ne te juge pas… En tout cas, pas en mal c'est certain. Tu forces mon respect, parce qu'une nana vierge aussi belle que toi _mamacita_ dans mon quartier, elle… Oublie, soupire-t-il, tes yeux me font perdre les pédales.

« - J'aime bien que tu perdes les pédales, soupiré-je.

« - Il ne vaut mieux pas. Je préfère que tu gardes de moi l'image du gentleman que tu as.

« - Tu parles des gentleman dans mon quartier… Non oublie ça n'existe pas non plus. Ce ne sont que des petits cons qui pensent que toutes les filles veulent coucher avec eux parce qu'ils conduisent une Bentley.

« - Et toi _mamacita_ ?

« - Si je couchais pour un tour en voiture, je ne serais plus vierge depuis mes quinze ans… Peut-être que je préfère les motards tatoués, flirté-je.

« - Ton hypothèse me plait _mujer_! Femme, ajoute-t-il devant mon regard perplexe.

« - Tu complimentes en espagnol, et tu flirtes aussi en espagnol… Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne fasses pas en espagnol ?

« - Oh non _muñeca_ (poupée). Je suis un _mexicano pura_ , dit-il avec son accent espagnol. Je fais tout en espagnol. Je parle mexicain, je complimente en espagnol, je flirte comme un vrai mexicain, souffle-t-il en s'approchant de mon oreille alors que sa main joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux, et si tu n'étais pas si _pura_ , je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à te montrer d'autres choses que je fais en mexicain.

Je ferme les yeux quand ses lèvres frôlent mon oreille. Je sens qu'il reste contre moi, soufflant doucement sur ma peau et je me mords la lèvre en sentant que j'aime sa façon machiste de me parler de sexe sans le faire. Sa bouche ne dit rien mais le reste de son corps parle pour lui. Je peux sentir sa respiration être plus saccadée, son corps dégager plus de chaleur, sa main devenir plus douce sur ma joue qu'elle frôle à présent et je suis certaine que si je me collais à lui je sentirais qu'il a envie de moi. Une porte claque quelque part et il semble revenir à lui puisqu'il s'éloigne légèrement.

« - Alors une glace ça te tente ?

Sans répondre j'attrape le casque qu'il me tendait tout à l'heure et le mets. Il sourit et le resserre sur mon cou avant de mettre le sien. Je le regarde enfourcher sa moto et m'assois derrière lui posant mes mains sur sa taille. Il les prend et les croise sur son ventre avant de se tourner vers moi.

« - Prête pour le frisson de ta vie ?

« - Tu te vantes aussi comme un mexicain ?

« - Non, je me vantes comme un américain, rit-il avant de démarrer.

Dès que je sens les vibrations du moteur remonter sur ma colonne vertébrale, je m'accroche à lui et pose mon menton sur son épaule. La seconde suivante, il démarre et je me retiens de hurler. De peur ou d'excitation, je ne sais pas encore mais je m'en moque. Je me sens tellement libre là tout de suite que je prie pour que le marchand de glace soit à l'autre bout de Fairfield ou même à Chicago, je m'en moque. Et puis rouler une demi-heure accrochée à Alex ne peut être qu'agréable. Malheureusement, personne n'a entendu mes prières et quelques minutes après, il se gare devant un marchand de glace que je ne connais pas.

« - Toujours en vie Brittany ?

« - Ouais, couiné-je.

Il rit, je le sens à son corps qui vibre, mais il détache mes mains de lui et retire son casque avant de m'aider à descendre. Il fait de même la seconde suivante pendant que je retire mon casque. Nos mains se touchent quand il me le prend et je surprends sa respiration qui se coupe une seconde alors qu'il me fixe. J'espère qu'il va revenir contre moi pour flirter comme il l'a fait plus tôt mais il tousse et range les casques avant de me proposer d'entrer. Je le suis intimidée avant de sourire en voyant l'avalanche de parfums qu'ils ont ici.

« - On dirait que tu n'as jamais vu de marchand de glace.

« - Avec la mère psychorigide et sans cesse au régime que j'ai… Non je n'ai jamais vu de marchand de glace.

« - Ok. Hola Luigi, la même chose que d'habitude pour moi et…

Il s'arrête et je sens qu'il me fixe pourtant je n'arrive pas à me décider. Je veux du nougat, du chocolat, de la pistache, de la noisette… Il a même du beurre de cacahuète !

« - Que prends-tu, demandé-je sans quitter l'étalage des yeux.

« - Une liégeoise. Vanille et café avec chantilly, pourquoi ?

« - J'hésite. Il y a tellement de parfum que je ne sais pas quoi choisir, avoué-je.

Il rit et m'assure que j'ai le temps de me décider. Je finis par opter pour de la noisette et celle au beurre de cacahuète avec de la chantilly puis Alex paye la commande avant de me proposer de nous asseoir à une des quatre tables de l'établissement. Je reste silencieuse une minute avant de rire franchement.

« - Navrée, je reprends quand il me fixe perplexe, c'est simplement que… Je suis en train d'enfreindre toutes les règles de ma mère et ça me fait un bien fou !

« - Ah ouais ?

« - Ouais. Si je l'écoutais, je me retrouverais mariée à Colin l'infidèle, à ne rouler qu'en Bentley, à n'acheter que des vêtements coutures, à m'habiller en tailleur chaque jour de la semaine sauf le dimanche que je passerais au country-club.

« - _Dios mìo_ , tu aurais une vie bien chiante !

« - A qui le dis-tu ! Parfaite sous tout rapport mais terriblement chiante en effet.

« - Et toi, qu'as-tu envie de faire ?

« - Je sais pas, ce soir, j'ai surtout envie de me brûler les ailes !

« - Comme ?

« - Tu vas te moquer de moi mais je ne sais pas, faire une virée jusqu'à la plage en moto, quitter ma petite robe blanche pour une tenue plus décontractée, crier à plein poumon… Me faire tatouer, ajouté-je doucement.

« - Je suis assez d'accord pour tout sauf le tatouage. Faut y réfléchir sérieusement _muñeca_ … Poupée, me traduit-il. J'en ai certains que je voudrais me faire retirer, ils ne veulent plus rien dire !… Mais pour le reste de tes envies, on peut faire ça ce soir.

« - Non, tout n'est pas faisable, crois-moi… Je t'ai donné qu'une petite liste de ce que je voudrais. Le reste n'est pas avouable à un type que je ne connais pas tellement, dans un lieu public qui plus est.

Il sourit en coin et me propose, toujours en souriant que si je le souhaite, on peut aller faire connaissance chez lui, puisqu'il ne vit pas loin.

« - Je plaisante Brit, de toute façon, je vis encore chez ma mère ! Hors de question que je lui ramène une fille sans la prévenir !

Je hoche la tête incapable de savoir si ça me rassure ou non de savoir qu'il ne me fera rien ce soir puis je repousse l'idée dans ma tête. Certes, j'ai dit à Sierra que j'utiliserais bien Alex pour perdre ma virginité, je suis même certaine qu'avec lui, je ne le regretterais pas, mais je ne le pensais pas donc…

« - _Nombre de Dìos_ (nom de Dieu), je n'aurais jamais du t'amener ici, soupire-t-il me faisant revenir au présent.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Tu n'imagines même pas ce que le bout rose de ta langue déclenche dans ma tête, souffle-t-il en penchant vers moi.

« - Heureusement que je n'ai pas pris un cône dans ce cas !

« - Ouais parce que je crois bien que j'aurais été capable de te sauter dessus avant même la fin de ta première boule !

Bien que je devrais être refroidie par un tel langage, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en être excitée et tout en terminant ma glace, je tente d'imaginer ce que je ressentirais en sentant son torse couverts de cicatrices sur le mien. Dans les livres, les filles frissonnent en sentant le torse brûlant de leur amant sur elle, et n'ont plus qu'une envie c'est qu'il leur fasse l'amour avec délicatesse et beaucoup de tendresse, ce qu'ils font par ailleurs. Je me mords la lèvre en imaginant la scène, les sensations que je ressentirais s'il me déshabillait, s'il embrassait ma peau, si je me retrouvais nue face à un Alex tout aussi nu et… Une main passe devant mes yeux et je reviens au présent.

« - Tu vas bien ? Tu sembles avoir chaud !

« - Euh oui, je… J'ai chaud, on peut voir ça sous cet angle. Parle-moi de toi !

« - Y a pas grand-chose à en dire, me répond-il en haussant les épaules.

« - Moi je crois que si. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Alex et non Alejandro ?

« - Alejandro c'était mon père et… Plus jeune, je voulais faire la différence avec lui, j'avais une mauvaise image de l'homme qu'il était et je me battais pour ne pas être comme lui. Je voulais aller en cours, faire des études et devenir quelqu'un d'important. Quelqu'un qu'on regarderait avec respect et non pas avec la pitié que je reçois des gens quand ils apprennent que mon père est mort.

« - Oh. Navrée.

« - Ne le sois pas, j'étais un petit con arrogant… En fait, je suis toujours arrogant mais moins, admet-il amusé. Bref, au lycée j'ai commencé à déconner et si madame Peterson ne m'avait pas recadré, j'aurais mal tourné. Je me battais pas mal pour n'importe quelle raison, tout en essayant de réussir au lycée. Un soir, je me suis pris un coup de couteau qui a failli me laisser sur le carreau. Pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital madame P est venue me voir et m'a aidé à garder mon niveau. J'ai réussi à avoir mes examens mais je me suis imaginé faire des études, comme toi, durant des années encore sans une madame P pour me pousser quand j'en avais besoin et j'ai tout lâché. J'ai renoncé à Northwestern. Ouais je devais être bon, sourit-il quand je siffle d'admiration, enfin bref, je me suis engagé en tant que pompier.

« - Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, j'ai eu madame Peterson et je sais qu'elle ne pousse que ceux qui veulent réussir. Tu avais toutes tes chances. Surtout si Northwestern t'a accepté chez eux.

« - Ouais mais j'avais toujours envie de me battre, j'avais besoin de sentir l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines et je ne le ressentais pas en cours. C'est pour ça que j'ai quitté la fac au milieu du premier semestre pour m'engager. J'ai hésité entre militaire et pompier mais je préfère sauver des gens et rentrer chez moi tous les soirs. Tu comprends ma mère n'a personne pour veiller sur elle et j'ai deux petits frères. Je suis l'homme de la maison en attendant de passer le flambeau à Carlos, qui est en terminale pour la seconde fois.

« - Et ton autre frère ?

« - Luis ? Il veut être astronaute et fera tout pour ça. Je ne l'empêcherais pas, _mi'amà_ non plus. Au contraire, on le pousse à réussir. Allez j'ai assez parlé de moi pour ce soir. La suite au prochain rencard.

« - Tu me permets une dernière question ?

« - J'ai appris tout à l'heure que tes dernières questions sont dangereuses… Mais ok, une dernière.

« - Merci, celle-là n'est pas dangereuse. Je me demandais simplement… Tu sembles regretter tes tatouages, tu vas les retirer ?

« - Pas tous. J'aime le signe tribal sur mon pectoral, et l'étoile sur ma main entre autre. C'est la flamme que je veux retirer, ainsi que l'étoile sur mon biceps et le signe tribal. Je n'aime pas l'image qu'ils donnent de moi. Et toi ton tatouage, tu le voudrais où ?

« - Eh bien, il me faudrait un endroit que ma mère ne verrait pas tout de suite donc on peut éliminer bras, poignet, jambes, épaules, bas du dos… Il reste peu de place en fait. Pourquoi tu le verrais où ?

« - Evite ce genre de question _mamacita_ , tu ne sais pas où elles emmènent mon esprit, souffle-t-il alors qu'on sort de la boutique.

« - Elles emmènent ton esprit quelque part, demandé-je surprise.

« - Hm hm. Elles m'obligent à réfléchir à ton corps, donc à l'imaginer et parti de là, je vais nettement préférer continuer de regarder l'image qu'aura fabriquée mon cerveau plutôt que de réfléchir à un tatouage sur ton corps !

« - Et ça serait grave ?

« - Je risque fort de perdre mes manières et de forcer l'accès à ta petite culotte. A ton avis alors grave ou pas ?

« - Je ne sais pas… Si j'aime ça, ça ne le serait pas, si ?

 **POV Alex**

Putain elle est en train de m'allumer comme j'avais envie de le faire avant toutes ces conneries avec Hector et Carmen ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser mes yeux glisser sur elle, sur son cou fin, ses épaules nues, sa poitrine généreuse sur laquelle je m'arrête plus que nécessaire avant de descendre sur son ventre plat, ses hanches étroites, ses cuisses fines entre lesquelles j'ai très envie de me glisser, et ses jambes interminables… Putain oui ça serait une très mauvaise chose vu qu'elle est vierge. Ça ne me dérangerait pas outre mesure si elle l'avait déjà fait mais je ne suis pas un _hijo de puta_ (fils de pute) et je refuse de lui voler sa première fois.

« - Ouais ça serait mal, c'est certain, finis-je par répondre. Allez grimpe je te ramène à ta voiture.

Elle acquiesce en silence et n'ouvre plus la bouche du voyage. Même si sur une moto c'est difficile de parler, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le con ce soir… Mais putain je ne pouvais la renverser sur ma moto et lui prendre sa virginité uniquement parce qu'elle le voulait… Depuis quand je ne suis pas aussi égoïste ? Hier encore, je l'aurais fait sans remords avant de passer à la prochaine ou d'écraser ma culpabilité entre les cuisses de Carmen… Quand on arrive sur le parking de Marco's, je note que la moto de Paco n'était plus là et j'en conclus qu'il a ramené mon plan cul chez elle. Putain pourvu qu'elle m'y attende.

« - Ecoute, je… Je suis désolée si j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas tout à l'heure.

« - T'excuse pas, c'est agréable de t'entendre dire que tu rêves de coucher avec moi !

« - Non, je… Je n'ai pas dit ça !

« - Et tes joues rouges chez le glacier, c'était quoi alors ?

Devant son absence de réponse, je perds le peu de retenue que j'ai. Putain elle nous a vraiment imaginé baiser ensemble !… Je paris que dans sa tête, on le faisait dans une pièce plein de bougies avec de la musique d'ambiance en sourdine. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je m'approche d'elle et soulève son menton pour croiser son regard gêné. Oh oui elle nous a imaginé et je suis même prêt à parier qu'elle a aimé ce qu'elle a rêvé.

« - Hey _mamacita_ , n'aies pas honte d'en avoir envie. C'est tout à fait normal, je fais cet effet à toutes les filles, me vanté-je.

« - Je… Tu… Je n'en ai pas honte, bredouille-t-elle les joues brûlantes.

« - Donc tu nous as vraiment imaginé coucher ensemble !

Je suis un parfait connard mais je veux savoir tout ce qu'elle nous a imaginé faire quitte à la mettre dans l'embarras le plus total. Elle soupire et tente de tourner la tête mais je retiens son menton avec assez de fermeté pour l'en empêcher sans qu'elle ne se sente prisonnière.

« - Non, j'ai simplement imaginé ce que je ressentirais si tu pressais ton torse nu contre le mien que tu aurais déshabillé, c'est tout, dit-elle presque à contrecœur.

« - Et t'as aimé ce que tu as imaginé ? Non parce que là tout de suite, soufflé-je en frôlant sa peau, ça m'intéresse vraiment de savoir si tu as aimé ça.

Elle soupire sans quitter mon regard alors que j'ai lâché son menton. Lentement, je glisse ma main libre sur sa taille et l'approche contre moi appréciant de ne pas lire la peur dans son regard.

« - On était aussi proche que ça ou plus, chuchoté-je.

« - Pe… Plus et ta… Ta main, dit-elle en prenant celle qui frôle son visage, était sur ma hanche, précise-t-elle en la posant avant de prendre mon index qu'elle fait remonter sur ses côtes s'arrêtant juste sous sa poitrine.

« - Dis-moi que je t'ai caressé, dans tes rêves, soufflé-je à son oreille que j'embrassais.

« - Tu m'as empêché d'imaginer la suite, souffle-t-elle.

« - Si tu n'avais pas ta voiture, je t'aurais ramené chez toi, juste pour t'allonger sur ton lit et te caresser, que tu aies la suite de la scène dans ta tête.

« - Je ne crois pas que j'aurais été capable de t'en empêcher.

« - Si tu ne cesses pas de m'allumer, je jure que je vais t'embrasser _preciosa_. (beauté)

« - Et comment je fais pour t'allumer ? C'est quand je prends ta main pour la poser sur moi, demande-t-elle en faisant glisser ma main sur son ventre, ou quand je me colle à toi de cette façon ?

Tout en parlant, elle se rapproche de moi, visiblement c'était encore possible, et colle sa plantureuse poitrine contre moi alors que mes mains glissent vers son petit cul. Dès qu'elles sont dessus je perds la raison et sans réfléchir, je me penche vers elle pour prendre ses lèvres, de force s'il le faut. Je suis étonné quand je la sens qui me répond avec douceur, et j'approfondis le baiser en glissant ma langue dans sa bouche. Je l'entends gémir contre mes lèvres et ce bruit réveille une envie d'elle qui ne n'est pas endormie depuis son arrivée dans cette robe. Sans m'assurer qu'elle en a envie, je la colle contre sa voiture, écrasant mon propre corps contre le sien, frottant mon érection contre son ventre. Ses mains glissent dans mon cou pour agripper les cheveux de ma nuque et je lui prends les hanches pour l'asseoir sur le capot de son cabriolet avant d'écarter ses cuisses pour me rapprocher d'elle. Elle doit en avoir autant envie que moi puisqu'elle s'accroche à ma taille me faisant grogner. Putain j'ai envie d'elle comme jamais ! Perdant la raison, je fais glisser mes mains sur ses cuisses glissant sous le tissu alors que le manque d'air nous sépare. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, je glisse ma bouche dans son cou, embrassant sa peau brûlante, laissant ma langue la goûter la faisant gémir plus fort quand un sifflement à mon oreille me déconcentre. Me souvenant où on est et l'état dans lequel je suis volontairement en train de la mettre, je m'écarte d'elle en frottant mon oreille espérant que ça va partir.

« - Ça va ?

« - Ouais, je me suis endormi sous l'alarme y a deux jours, j'étais de nuit, précisé-je devant son air perplexe, depuis j'ai des **acouphènes** dans l'oreille droite.

« - Oh ok.

« - Euh, écoute, je reprends tout en frottant inutilement mon oreille, je crois qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on s'arrête maintenant qu'un son extérieur nous en empêche, sinon je ne vais même pas attendre de t'allonger sur un lit pour te faire l'amour.

Elle soupire, glisse de son capot et je profite de son silence pour l'observer replacer sa robe avant de hocher la tête. Malgré ce que je viens de lui dire, elle s'approche de moi et presse gentiment ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de souffler un « bonne nuit Alex » et d'entrer dans sa voiture. Je la regarde s'éloigner en soupirant puis je sors mon téléphone avec l'envie d'aller voir Carmen seulement le visage de Brittany mangeant sa glace m'en empêche… Le bout rose de sa langue glissant sur ses lèvres, cette même langue que j'ai caressé avec la mienne, il y a quelques minutes… _¡Carajo!_ (merde) Rangeant mon portable, je grimpe sur Julio et rentre chez moi encore plus excité qu'avant un rendez-vous avec Carmen.

Quand j'arrive la rue est calme et je rentre rapidement pour regagner mon lit où je m'effondre tout habillé. La soirée avait si bien commencé… Je souris en me souvenant de sa tête quand elle a mordue dans un de mes tacos. Cette fille ne fait pas attention à elle, ce n'est pas possible… Je me demande si elle est dans le même état que moi et résiste à l'envie de lui envoyer un sms pour savoir.

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par mes frangins qui me tombent dessus en se battant. Sans réfléchir, j'en attrape un à chaque bras et les écarte violemment.

« - Ho c'est quoi le problème ?

« - Carlos a planqué mes devoirs !

« - Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux balances dans le Latino Blood, demande-t-il à Luis.

« - Moi je sais et si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive une bricole durant la nuit, t'as plutôt intérêt à éviter de recommencer ce genre de menace devant moi, décrèté-je en fixant Carlos furieux.

« - Ça va t'es pas mon père !

« - _¡Càllate asshole, no sabes de qué te estás hablando, lo que el Latino Blood es capaz entonces yo prohíbo que hables conmigo, ¿está claro?_ (Ta gueule petit con, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, de quoi le Latino Blood est capable alors je t'interdis d'en reparler devant moi, c'est clair ?)

Il me fixe surpris par la rage que j'ai mis dans ses deux phrases mais ne baisse pas les yeux pour autant.

« - T'as deux secondes pour t'excuser auprès de Luis avant que je m'occupe de te montrer ce qu'on fait aux cons dans un gang ! Allez, ajouté-je en le poussant violemment vers notre frère.

Je les regarde, m'assurant que Carlos obéit et quand c'est bon, j'inspire longuement pour me détendre. J'ajoute que Luis a intérêt à avoir récupérer ses bouquins le temps que j'aille pisser et je m'éloigne.

Je sors de la salle de bain vingt minutes plus tard, douché et changé pour rejoindre _mi'amà_ qui est dans la cuisine.

« - _Està bien_ Alejandro ? (Ça va)

« - _Estoy bien mamà_. (Je vais bien maman)

Elle sourit et me sert une assiette de tortillas que j'avalais en observant l'heure. Je n'ai pas dormi assez mais sept heures devraient me permettre de tenir la journée. Surtout que j'ai rien de prévu.

« - Laisse _mamà_ , Carlos et Luis vont faire la vaisselle !

« - Non, ce n'est pas un travail d'homme.

« - Tant mieux, ça n'en est pas encore, rétorqué-je amusé. Tu t'occupes assez de nous, il est temps qu'on t'aide et tu le sais. Je te laisse faire la cuisine parce qu'on ne sait absolument pas cuisiner aussi bien que toi mais pour le ménage, il est temps qu'on s'y mette.

« - Si tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir, trouve-toi une gentille fille et fais de moi une grand-mère !

« - Carlos va plutôt faire la vaisselle, bougonné-je mal à l'aise.

Dès que _mi'amà_ a parlé de gentille fille, le visage de Brit m'est revenu en tête et je ne trouve rien pour la chasser sauf appeler mes frères qui se pointent… Enfin Luis.

« - Carlos _ràpidamente_ , criais-je.

« - Quoi ? _¡Carajo!_ C'est quoi ton problème ce matin, grogne-t-il.

« - J'ai été réveillé par deux petits cons qui vont faire la vaisselle. _Ahora_! (Maintenant)

Il me fixe méchamment, et je ne doute absolument pas que dans sa tête, il a envie de me faire la peau mais je m'en contrefous. Je termine mon repas et j'attends qu'ils aient fini leur corvée du jour pour laver ce que j'ai sali du coup. Comme c'est dimanche, ils sont libre de faire ce qu'ils veulent pour ma part, je file dans le petit jardin de la maison tout en réfléchissant à pourquoi on n'a jamais fait de potager… Bordel mais pourquoi j'ai envie de réorganiser la maison, d'un coup ? A nouveau l'image de Brittany trône dans mon esprit et j'essaie d'imaginer comment elle réagirait en voyant notre minuscule maison. Je paris qu'elle se sentirait à l'étroit et mal à l'aise.

« - Tiens Alejandro Fuentes est sorti de sa tanière !

Je jette un œil à Carmen me demandant pourquoi tant de venin dans sa bouche. Serait-elle jalouse que je sois sorti avec une autre ? Autre que j'ai bien plus respecté qu'elle à notre premier rencard soit dit en passant. Je ne lui ai pas juré fidélité, surtout qu'elle en est incapable mais bon.

« - Dis-moi ta copine la Blanche-Neige d'hier, elle était bonne au moins ?

« - En quoi ça te regarde Carmen ? A ce que je sache, t'es pas non plus restée dans ta chambre à te morfondre !

« - J'ai couché avec Paco par dépit, pare que tu t'éloignes de moi !

« - Tu te fous de moi, pouffé-je. J'étais chez toi hier encore à te baiser comme un dingue et je m'éloigne de toi ?

« - Habituellement tu restes avec moi toute la soirée.

« - Ouais et là j'avais rencard, pas de chance !

Je rentre sur ses mots et préviens _mi'amà_ que je rentre tôt. J'ai surtout besoin de me défouler. Sans réfléchir, je file à la caserne, salue les collègues que je croise et rejoins le gymnase pour décompresser. Entre la soudaine passion de ma mère pour être grand-mère, et Carmen j'ai besoin de penser à autre chose.

Je soulève des poids, fais des pompes et des abdos pendant au moins une heure avant de souffler… Libérant le coin, je file m'entraîner à l'escalade grimpant au haut du mur avant de descendre de la même manière seulement si j'ai extériorisé ma colère, je n'arrive pas à zapper Brittany de ma tête. Je file prendre une douche m'arrêtant à mon casier pour lui envoyer un message.

« _Salut preciosa. T'es libre ?_ »

Le temps qu'elle réponde, je file sous la douche et me rhabille avant de sourire en notant qu'elle m'a écrit.

« _Salut. Je révise mais oui. Pourquoi tu vas m'emmener manger une autre glace ?_ »

Je souris à cette idée.

« _Ça se pourrait si tu me jure de prendre un cône. Ça t'ennuie si je viens te voir ?_ »

A peine trente secondes plus tard, j'ai sa réponse. Elle me donne l'adresse de sa résidence et je termine de lacer mes basket avant de filer la rejoindre.

« - Hey _amigo_ (mon pote) ça t'ennuie pas que je me sois occupé de Carmen hier ?

« - T'inquiète Paco, je te rappelle que c'est qu'un plan cul. Si tu veux devenir son régulier, préviens-moi j'arrêterais de la voir !

« - Oh non, tu sais très bien que je passe jamais deux fois au même endroit.

Je souris et lui frappe l'épaule avant de remonter sur ma moto. C'est à ce moment qu'il se souvient que je suis en congé mais je démarre avant qu'il puisse me demander ce que je fais là.

Il me faut vingt minutes pour rejoindre la résidence des Œillets, drôle de nom mais bon. Je me gare sur le parking avant de voir un attroupement de filles devant la porte d'entrée.

« - Excusez-moi, dis-je en sortant mon plus beau sourire, l'une d'entre vous sait-elle à qui je dois m'adresser pour aller voir Brittany Ellis ?

« - Au gardien, dit une jolie rouquine en me désignant la loge par-dessus les sourires de ses amies.

Je la remercie, me présente au bonhomme et celui-ci m'autorise à monter au second. J'y arrive plutôt rapidement et commence à chercher le numéro dix-huit quand je m'arrête devant la porte défoncée. Sans réfléchir, et parce que c'est justement la chambre que je cherche, j'essaie d'entrer avant de sourciller quand je la sens bloquée.

« - Qui est-ce ?

« - Euh Alex. Tu m'ouvres où je reste dehors ?

« - Attends deux minutes, je pousse mon bureau, me répond-elle en riant.

Hm ok ! Je grimace en entendant le meuble bouger mais une minute plus tard, elle m'ouvre la porte. J'entre et souris en notant sa tenue relax. Un tee-shirt bleu roi deux fois trop large pour elle sur un legging. Etrangement je la trouve plus sexy qu'hier.

« - Salut. Désolée pour l'attente.

« - Il lui ai arrivé quoi à ta porte ?

« - Oh rien. Y a quelque jours, Colin a trouvé mon adresse et a voulu s'inviter à entrer. J'ai fermé la porte et mis des écouteurs pour ne plus entendre les lamentables excuses qu'il déblatérait pour expliquer pourquoi il m'avait trompé deux fois. A un moment, comme je ne répondais plus, il a enfoncé la porte pour, officiellement s'assurer que j'étais toujours en vie.

« - Et tu ne l'as pas fait réparé ?

« - Les frais sont à ma charge et il est hors de question que je paye pour ses conneries. Du coup ça ne m'enchante pas mais faut que j'aille le revoir pour qu'il me fasse un chèque.

« - Tu veux que je te bricole une porte qui ferme sans bureau en attendant ?

« - Quoi en plus d'être garagiste, t'es bricoleur ?

« - Je suis l'homme de la maison chez moi, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, lui rappelé-je.

Elle sourit et accepte mon offre. Lui promettant de revenir rapidement, je file chez moi chercher mes outils, passe vite fait lui acheter un vrai verrou puis je reviens dans sa petite chambre. Elle me prévient qu'elle revient dans deux minutes et je la suis des yeux pendant qu'elle disparaît dans une chambre pas loin. Prenant deux minutes, je regarde la déco de sa pièce. Un lit d'une personne, un bureau qui croule sous les bouquins et les classeurs, une armoire qui déborde de fringues et de chaussures. Je note qu'il n'y a qu'une photo de famille et une où elle pose en bikini avec une copine, un verre de vin à la main. Pas de décoration superflus.

« - Je te fais visiter, rit une voix dans mon dos.

« - Ouais. Je te suis.

« - Très bien, alors là c'est ma chambre. Le coin dodo, dit-elle en désignant son lit, le coin boulot, et là c'est mon énorme dressing.

« - Pas de salle de bain ?

« - Au fond du couloir avec une cuisine et une sorte de salle à manger.

« - Cool, je peux emménager ? Un étage rempli de jolies filles qui se baladent en serviette dans les couloirs… Je signe où ?

« - Nulle part, c'est interdit aux mecs justement… Et elles te sauteraient toutes dessus sauf Cindy qui est homo. Un café ?

Je souris en voyant deux gobelets. Elle m'en tend un fumant et je note que dans le second, il n'y a que du lait. Elle pose quelques sachets de sucres dans un coin de son bureau et sort une bouteille d'eau.

« - Je le bois noir.

« - Comme un vrai mexicain ?

« - Comme un homme un vrai, _mujier_.

« - Femme, c'est ça ?

« - Ok soit je te l'ai trop dit hier, soit tu as une bonne mémoire, admis-je en la fixant amusé.

« - J'ai une bonne mémoire.

J'acquiesce et tape mon gobelet contre sa bouteille la faisant sourire avant de le poser, il m'a l'air bouillant. Je sens son regard sur moi pendant que je sors mes outils et fais semblant de ne pas en être affecté tout en retirant la porte de ses gongs.

« - Putain Brit, il est sexy ton bricoleur ! Tu me l'envoies après, je trouverais bien quelques réparations à lui faire faire !

« - Dégage Sally, Alex est un copain, tu n'y touches pas, répond-elle.

« - Vu le baiser qu'on a échangé hier, je pensais être plus qu'un copain, souligné-je en souriant.

« - C'est une commère, elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir… Et vu que j'ignore quelle étiquette mettre sur notre relation, je te laisse choisir.

« - Alors clairement, tu peux annoncer la couleur _mamacita_ , tu sors avec un pur mexicain, déclaré-je en lâchant la porte pour m'approcher d'elle.

Elle me regarde avancer, depuis sa chaise de bureau où elle est assise un genou plié devant elle et j'attrape ses deux mains pour l'attirer contre moi afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. Dès qu'elle répond à mon baiser, je glisse ses mains dans mon cou avant de mettre les miennes dans son dos tout en approfondissant lentement ce baiser. Je prends mon temps pour faire glisser ma langue dans sa bouche, léchant ses lèvres, avant de caresser sa langue avec sensualité. Elle soupire contre mes lèvres mais n'essaie à aucun moment de transformer ce baiser en autre chose.

« - Je paris que personne ne t'a jamais embrasé de cette façon !

« - Je confirme. C'est un baiser de pur mexicain ça ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je signe tout de suite.

Je souris en l'entendant et souffle contre sa bouche que ce baiser a la marque déposée d'Alex Fuentes puis je m'éloigne pour réparer sa porte. Elle m'observe quelques minutes puis comprenant que j'en ai pour une plombe me demande si elle peut réviser ce que je confirme. J'ai surtout besoin de m'occuper. Un mouvement sur ma gauche me fait tourner la tête et je souris en la voyant assise bien droite sur son fauteuil pour lire un classeur.

Durant presque une heure, je tape dans un sens, dans l'autre, je répare le chambranle, faisant de légères pauses pour l'observer. Elle n'a pas bougé ou presque ce qui me fait halluciner. On crève de chaud chez elle ! Je retire mon tee-shirt que je jette dans un coin pour terminer mon petit bordel qui ne semble même pas la déranger. Je pourrais même croire qu'elle a oublié ma présence si je ne sentais pas son regard sur moi de temps à autre.

« - Et voilà, déclaré-je après avoir installer le verrou. Ta porte n'est pas neuve mais au moins tu peux la fermer.

« - Je te remercie, sourit-elle en se levant pour ouvrir et fermer sa porte. Depuis quand j'ai un verrou ?

« - C'est un cadeau de ton bricoleur de copain qui préfère te savoir en sécurité.

 **POV Brittany**

Je souris en l'entendant et me tourne pour me glisser dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser doucement. Je presse simplement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de m'éloigner, pour le remercie du cadeau de mon bricoleur de copain.

« - Je vais t'acheter de plus gros verrous. Comme ça j'aurais de plus gros bisous.

« - Hm disons plutôt que si tu m'aides à obtenir de ce Colin qui répare ma porte à ses frais, et sans garder de clés, tu auras plus qu'un bisou ou deux.

« - J'aurais quoi pour cet exploit ?

« - Je te laisse choisir, souris-je avant de me rasseoir à mon bureau. Alors tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial ? Où tu voulais simplement me voir en pleine révision. ?

« - Non je n'ai rien à faire de spécial mais si tu veux, on peut aller se balader. Je te ferais faire un tour de moto !

Je souris et reviens l'embrasser avant de lui demander deux minutes le temps de pouvoir me changer mais il secoue la tête.

« - Reste habillée comme ça, tu es très bien.

« - Tu plaisantes, j'ai rien en dessous et…

Il ne me laisse pas finir préférant m'embrasser me plaquant doucement contre le mur avant de s'appuyer contre moi me faisant grogner dans sa bouche avant qu'il ne s'éloigne faisant glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à mon oreille.

« - Sinon on reste ici et je te montre ce que ça donne quand je caresse une fille.

« - Programme bien plus tentant, soupiré-je en essayant de garder la tête froide, mais… Ok, faisons ça.

Je le sens sourire contre la peau de mon cou qu'il caresse du bout de la langue. Sa main quitte le mur et descend lentement le long de mon corps pour passer sous mon tee-shirt. Je sursaute légèrement quand je sens ses doigts sur ma peau mais je ne l'arrête pas, gémissant en le sentant frôler mon nombril sans s'écarter de moi.

« - Ce n'est que le début, tu sais, souffle-t-il à mon oreille qu'il mordille.

Je hoche la tête incapable de parler et il revient m'embrasser avec passion faisant glisser sa langue dans ma bouche pour l'envahir sans que je ne résiste. Je suis déjà accro à ses baisers de toute manière. Ses doigts continuent de frôler mon nombril sans chercher à monter plus haut alors que son autre main est contre le mur comme s'il s'empêchait de m'écraser de tout son poids.

« - Hey Brit… Oh bordel, souffle Sally nous faisant nous éloigner. Je savais bien que c'était plus qu'un copain. Un type pareil qui vient te voir, c'est un rencard obligé !… Et plutôt bien fait, ajoute-t-elle.

« - Va mater un autre mec !

« - Relax, je venais pour savoir si je pouvais t'emprunter ton pull bleu en cachemire. Je rencontre la famille du mec de ma sœur ce soir et je dois faire bonne impression.

« - Oui oui, pille mon armoire mais va-t'en !

« - T'inquiète. Je reste simplement dans les parages s'il y a besoin des pompiers, ajoute-elle amusée.

« - Il y a un problème quelque part ?

« - Non, soupiré-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit. C'est une blague entre nous.

« - Non dans ce cas, c'est très sérieux. Vu l'étincelle, je vais vérifier les canalisations de gaz.

« - Pas la peine. Je vais appeler la caserne qui va…

« - Putain, tu sors avec un pompier, l'interrompt Sally.

« - Oui, grogné-je, maintenant sors d'ici, ajouté-je en la mettant dehors avant de pousser le verrou. Il n'y a aucun problème, tu peux ranger ton téléphone, elle parlait de nous qu'il allait falloir séparer pour éviter qu'on mette le feu à la résidence.

Il sourit alors que je me rapproche de lui, qui n'a pas quitté le mur. Dès qu'il le peut, il m'attire contre lui avant de se tourner me plaquant à nouveau contre le mur. Sa bouche reprend aussitôt possession de la mienne alors que je m'accroche à son cou jouant avec les boucles qui lui tombent dans la nuque. Je souris en sentant sa main revenir sous mon tee-shirt frôlant ma peau pour m'arracher des soupirs de plus en plus fort alors qu'il quitte ma bouche pour mon cou. Comme hier, je perds complètement pied dans ce baiser et le laisse relever mon tee-shirt collant sa peau brûlante à la mienne qui doit avoir la même température. Je le sens grogner quand nos corps entrent en contact et je relève la tête lui facilitant l'accès alors que ses doigts remontent sur mes côtes exactement comme je l'imaginais hier.

« - Tu vas vraiment me laisser te déshabiller Brittany ?

« - Pas entièrement, je suis pas prête pour…

« - Je parlais de ton tee-shirt, rit-il avant de lécher ma peau.

« - Alors oui… Si tu l'oses !

« - Me prendrais-tu pour un _mojado_ ?

« - Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

« - Une poule mouillée. Tu crois que je vais me dégonfler ?

« - Je n'espère pas au contraire.

Je le sens sourire contre ma peau puis sa bouche glisse sur mes clavicules alors que mon tee-shirt ne recouvre plus rien sous ma poitrine. Je l'entends murmurer un « dernière chance de rester habillée » et je prends sa main pour la glisser sur le haut de mon pyjama le faisant grogner de plus belle. La seconde suivante, mon tee-shirt s'envole alors qu'il revient sur mes lèvres qu'il embrasse avec passion se collant plus encore à moi. Je gémis en sentant la bosse de son jeans contre mon ventre mais je n'ai pas le courage de le taquiner à ce sujet d'autant plus que ses mains me soulèvent de quelques centimètres le temps que je m'accroche à sa taille. Dès que c'est fait, il se décolle du mur ses mains caressant mes fesses avant de m'allonger sur mon lit.

« - Tu es sûre de toi _preciosa_ ?

Je hoche la tête et il sourit. La seconde suivante, il est allongé sur moi même si une des mains l'empêche de m'écraser alors qu'il m'embrasse. Sa main droite glisse sur ma peau, l'effleurant à peine jusqu'à arriver sur ma poitrine où la pression se fait plus douce encore. J'ai l'impression que sous ses airs de gros macho, il n'a jamais touché de filles de sa vie et même si je sais que c'est faux, j'ai envie d'y croire. J'aime qu'il ne sache pas comment me toucher. Sa main glisse sur ma gorge avant de caresser ma joue. Je soupire en songeant que les sensations que j'imaginais ne sont pas les mêmes. Dans les livres, elles ont leur cœur qui palpitent et n'ont plus qu'une envie faire l'amour avec le type allongé sur elle… Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Enfin si mais pas au point d'être d'accord pour le faire. Même s'il est doué de ses mains et que j'aime le sentir contre moi, son torse se collant au mien, ses doigts frôlant ma peau, sa bouche sur la mienne… Bon sang, je me mens à moi-même. Je sais très bien que s'il me le demandait, je serais d'accord pour qu'il me fasse l'amour dans cette petite chambre aux murs trop fins. Sa bouche quitte la mienne et je le laisse faire quand il descend dans mon cou, glissant simplement mes mains dans ses boucles. J'aime cette sensation de soie coulant entre mes doigts alors que mes cuisses s'écartent pour lui permettre de descendre sur moi. Ses lèvres frôlent mes clavicules et lorsque je comprends ce qu'il a en tête, je n'ai plus le courage de l'arrêter. Je le laisse embrasser mon corps entier, ma poitrine qu'il taquine jusqu'à me faire gémir son prénom à plusieurs reprises, mon ventre qu'il frôle du bout de la langue me faisant me cambrer d'avantage.

« - Ça va, souffle-t-il contre mon ventre qu'il embrasse encore et encore.

« - J'ai… Chaud, est tout ce que j'arrive à prononcer avant d'avoir la respiration coupée quand il mordille ma peau.

« - Ça doit vouloir dire que tu aimes ça.

J'acquiesce incapable de démentir cette vérité. J'aime le sentir à moitié nu sur moi embrassant ma peau la léchant ou la mordillant selon ses envies, alors que ses doigts frôlent mes cuisses sans chercher à me déshabiller, avant de remonter sur ma bouche qu'il embrasse avec passion. J'y réponds tachant de suivre le rythme effréné de sa langue alors que ses mains continuent de ma caresser jusqu'à ce que sa poche vibre.

« - _¡Carajo!_ (merde)… Quoi, grogne-t-il en répondant sans s'arrêter de m'embrasser. … Tu fais chier Carlos ! Sérieusement chier, dit-il en s'éloignant prestement cette fois-ci. … Je me fous de tes explications ! … Ah ouais ? Bonne nouvelle, t'es également de corvée de vaisselle ce soir et tu vas l'aider pour ses devoirs ! … _Càllate la boca_ (ferme-là), tu t'es foutu dans la merde tout seul, maintenant tu agis en homme et tu assumes tes conneries. Ne me rappelle pas sauf si c'est pour me dire que t'as terminé !

Il raccroche sur ces mots alors que je me redresse pour chercher mon tee-shirt. Il me regarde en souriant et je laisse ses yeux dessiner mes courbes quelques secondes avant de retrouver mon bien.

« - Désolé, soupire-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Mes frères sont intenables depuis ce matin.

« - Ce n'est rien, assuré-je.

« - Si c'est quelque chose. J'étais très bien moi sur toi, à moitié nue, caressant ta peau, souffle-t-il à mon oreille alors que je commence à perdre la tête… Tu veux toujours faire cette balade en moto ?

Je ris et acquiesce avant de l'embrasser rapidement. La seconde plus tard, j'attrape un jeans, un ensemble de lingerie et un pull puis je quitte ma chambre lui interdisant de faire de même. Les filles de l'étage vont lui sauter dessus. Sally leur a tout raconté et je le sais au moment où je passe devant la chambre de cette commère.

« - Hey Brit attend, ton pompier, il n'a pas des collègues pour nous ?

« - Non il bosse seul dans sa caserne, grogné-je.

Je m'enfuis dans la salle de bain commune, le temps de me changer. Je prends deux minutes pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage puis je fais demi-tour. A nouveau, elles essaient de m'arracher des infos mais je garde la bouche close, courant presque dans le couloir sous leurs rires moqueurs et leurs commentaires salaces. « Ce mec est aussi brûlant que la braise ! » « Putain il doit savoir y faire pour qu'elle court comme ça pour le retrouver. » « Si mon mec ressemblait au sien, je courais aussi pour le retrouver… Mais je serais nue comme le jour de ma naissance. » Elles sont dingues ! Quand j'entre, Alex lit mon classeur et je souris lui demandant s'il s'instruit ce qui le fais rire.

« - Ton prof c'est gouré _preciosa_. Ici, précise-t-il quand je me penche. Ce sont les bons ingrédients mais pas les bonnes proportions. Et le nitrate d'argent ne te servira qu'à foirer ton mélange.

« - Comment le sais-tu ? Tu l'as appris à Northwestern ?

« - Non je suis autodidacte. Prête ?

Je hoche la tête notant ce qu'il me dit sur un post-it que je colle à ma feuille puis on s'en va. Je glisse mes clés dans ma poche ainsi que mon portable avant de sourire en voyant la moto. Comme hier il monte et tend l'autre casque avant de m'aider à grimper. Je suis à peine accroché à lui qu'il démarre et quitte le parking dans un boucan d'enfer. A nouveau le frisson de l'adrénaline me parcourt la colonne vertébrale et je ferme les yeux voulant en profiter au maximum serrant d'avantage mon copain. On finit par s'arrêter et je souris en notant qu'on est chez le glacier. Il est presque l'heure de manger et il veut une glace.

« - T'as faim ?

« - Ouais mais ce qui me fait vraiment envie m'est inaccessible alors je compense avec du sucre… Ça te tente, demande-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je hoche la tête et le suis à l'intérieur avant de froncer les sourcils quand il s'arrête. Derrière lui, je suis obligée de me pencher pour voir qu'il fixe un gamin, de quinze ans maximum.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Luis ?

« - Ma disserte. Carlos l'a ruiné. _Holà mujer_ (Salut femme), ajoute-t-il en me souriant.

« - Décidément, c'est votre mot préféré, grogné-je avant de sourire. Salut.

« - Luis, je te présente Brittany. Brit mon petit frère Luis.

« - Le futur astronaute ?

Il hoche la tête et me demande si je regarde souvent les étoiles et je soupire.

« - Non au risque de te choquer, pour moi ce sont des points lumineux uniquement.

« - Tu n'as jamais regardé les étoiles du tout ?

« - J'ai essayé une fois, admis-je en m'asseyant face à lui alors qu'Alex me murmure qu'il va passer commande, avec Colin, le type avec qui je sortais. Mais ça ne faisait pas deux minutes qu'on était allongés sur la plage qu'il a essayé de me déshabiller.

« - Du coup vous avez couché ensemble plutôt que de regarder les constellations, rit-il.

« - Non, je l'ai gifle, je me suis relevée en remettant mes vêtements correctement et je suis rentrée chez moi. J'ai une tête à coucher facilement ?

« - Je préfère te dire 'non'. Alejo me fera la peau si j'insulte sa nouvelle Carmen.

« - Carmen ?

« - Ouais, ils couchent ensemble à l'occasion mais y a rien entre eux. Carlos dit que c'est leur passe-temps préféré quand il va chez elle.

« - Ah oui ? Je l'ignorais. J'ai croisé cette fameuse Carmen hier mais ton frère m'a dit que c'était son ex.

« - Ouais ils sont sorti ensemble au lycée mais… _Esta chica tiene el fuego en el culo !_ (Cette fille a le feu au cul !)

« - Désolée je ne parle pas espagnol.

« - Je t'ai pris comme hier, intervient Alex en me tendant ma coupe. Vous parliez de quoi ?

« - Luis me parlait de Carmen. D'ailleurs tu peux me traduire son « _esta chica tiene el fuego en el culo_ » ?

« - _¡Imbécile!, por qué dices eso ?_ (Imbécile, pourquoi tu as dit ça ?) Euh, reprend-il en me fixant. Il a simplement dit que Carmen a le feu aux fesses.

Je hoche la tête ne sachant pas comment interpréter tout ça puis décide de mettre les infos de côtés et notant qu'il semble bosser sérieusement, je propose à Alex qu'on laisse son petit frère tranquille. Il acquiesce et on s'éloigne pour discuter tranquillement. Il me parle de son boulot, de ce qu'il a envie de faire plus tard, de la nouvelle passion de sa mère pour les petits enfants, ce qui me fait rire, et de mon côté, je lui raconte que j'ai toujours cru que je devais être parfaite pour combler le manque de perfection de Shelley aux yeux de ma mère, de mon envie de faire de la recherche et surtout de trouver un remède à une maladie. Un médicament contre le cancer serait parfait mais vu son sourire, je rêve les yeux ouverts. Ce qui me convient… Pour le moment. Je lui cache simplement que depuis qu'il m'a caressé sur mon lit, j'ai surtout envie de faire connaissance avec son corps. Ce que j'en ai vu n'est pas assez !

 **POV Alex**

Dès que je vois Luis se lever, je grogne. Visiblement, il est l'heure de rentrer et je propose à _mi novia_ (ma petite amie) de la ramener chez elle avant de rejoindre ma famille pour manger. Surtout que je suis de nuit. Elle hoche la tête et je souris quand je la sens s'accrocher contre moi sur ma moto. _Es estúpido_ (c'est stupide) mais j'aime la sentir contre moi comme ça. Quand j'arrive devant sa résidence, je ravale un soupir. J'aurais préféré passer plus de temps avec elle… J'aurais du venir plus tôt. Je l'aide à descendre de Julio avant de retirer mon casque pour l'attirer contre moi.

« - Bonne soirée _muñeca_.

« - A toi aussi… A l'occasion il va falloir que je te trouver un surnom, parce que « mon copain » ça craint.

« - Essaie _mi novio_ … C'est la traduction.

« - Tu crains _mi novio_ , sourit-elle.

« - Dans toutes les langues, soupiré-je avant de prendre sa bouche presque de force.

J'apprécie cependant qu'en plus de me laisser faire, elle répond à mon baiser et quand je m'éloigne d'elle, je peux entendre son soupir… Ouais même chose ! Lui promettant de l'appeler demain, je démarre et attends qu'elle rentre dans son bâtiment pour quitter le parking.

Quand j'arrive à la maison, je n'ai pas le temps de fermer la porte que déjà _mi'amà_ me questionne sur la _gringa_ que j'ai emmené manger une glace avant le dîner. _Gracias_ Luis. Il me regarde en fanfaronnant et je me fais une note mentale de lui faire payer ça rapidement… Très rapidement, ajouté-je in petto quand _mamà_ me reparle de vouloir être _abuela_ (grand-mère).

« - Minute, on est ensemble depuis hier _mi'amà_.

« - Dis-moi que cette fille n'est pas une nouvelle Carmen, Alejandro !

« - Non, Brittany est l'opposée de Carmen. Déjà elle n'est pas mexicaine.

« - Je l'ai compris à son prénom.

« - Ouais et au fait que Luis l'a décrite comme une grande blonde aux chichis impressionnant.

Carlos est interrompu par une claque derrière la tête de la part de _mamà_ qui lui rappelle qu'il parle de ma petite amie et non d'une fille croisé dans la rue. Ouais nul doute que _mi novia_ serait surprise par ma famille. Je passe le reste du repas à répondre aux questions de _mi'amà_ sur Brittany et sur le fait de faire d'elle une femme honnête avant de la mettre enceinte. Ouais ça fait longtemps que j'utilise des capotes… Bien que j'appréciais, j'apprécie toujours ?, de coucher avec Carmen, je ne compte pas être papa maintenant… Pas tant que je ne suis pas certain que Carlos peut me seconder pour protéger _la familia_. Sitôt terminé de manger, je lui rappelle qu'il est de corvée de vaisselle et file m'allonger trois heures. Je terminerais ma nuit à la caserne, comme à chaque fois.

Heureusement, on vit dans une petite ville et je ne suis pas dérangé avant huit heures du matin à cause d'un chat qui est grimpé sur un toit. Saleté de bestiole ! Lucky et moi prenons une camionnette pour régler le problème rapidement avant de revenir à la caserne. Notant qu'un des camion a les roues boueuses, je passe le jet dessus, puis pense à l'anniversaire de _mi'amà_. C'est dans un peu plus d'une semaine et je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui prendre… Je sais que Luis a tondu un max de pelouse du quartier nord pour lui payer une nouvelle robe et je que Carlos a une idée de son côté mais j'ignore ce qu'il a en tête.

Il me faut deux jours pour trouver une idée lumineuse et encore je la dois à Brittany avec qui j'ai passé une partie de l'aprem par texto interposé. Je vais emmener la famille manger dans un restaurant sympa. Personne ne finira à l'hôpital comme ça alors que si je cuisine… Je secoue la tête et remercie ma copine pour son idée avant d'être dérangé par la sirène. Mon portable vibre au même moment et je le laisse dans mon casier avant de prendre ma combinaison. Tandis que je m'habille, j'apprends qu'on file vers Chicago où un incendie ravage un centre commercial ! Toutes les casernes alentours sont réquisitionnées et je songe que je ne verrais peut-être pas _mi novia_ ce soir. Si le feu est si important, on ne sera pas rentré dans deux heures !

Quand on arrive sur les lieux, j'écarquille les yeux ! Tout le bâtiment est en feu, chaque étage crame ! J'écoute le chef des pompiers nous dire qu'il faut des volontaires pour vérifier les étages et je me porte aussitôt volontaire. Comme à chaque fois. Paco et Lucky me suivent et on est bientôt suivis de plusieurs. Le gaz et la ventilation ont été coupé et on prend chacun une bouteille d'oxygène avant d'entrer. Pour ma part, je passe par l'échelle du camion pour atterrir au second où je tends l'oreille avant de hurler que je suis pompier. Une petite voix faible me répond et je me dirige dans sa direction avant d'attraper une gamine de huit ans maximum qui est assise à côté d'une poussette. _¡Carajo!_ Je déteste quand il y a la vie d'un bébé en jeu ! Je détache la ceinture et les emmène à l'air libre en faisant attention à moi. Il ne manquerait plus que je me casse une jambe, je serais inutile et là, y a urgence !

Il nous faut quatre heures pour commencer à maîtriser l'incendie plus une heure supplémentaire pour l'éteindre complètement. Je suis lessivé surtout que je devais finir à seize heures mais je ne regrette pas cette journée… Sauf peut-être la _mamà_ de la gamine qu'on a retrouvé asphyxiée un étage plus haut. On arrive à la caserne, à minuit et j'attrape vite fait mon téléphone pour rentrer chez moi quand je note un appel manqué de Brittany et trois sms. En temps normal, je paniquerais m'imaginant déjà qu'elle va me faire une crise de jalousie ou pire mais pas cette nuit. J'ouvre rapidement les messages.

« _Je t'en prie. Ravie d'avoir pu t'aider pour le cadeau de ta maman._ »

« _J'attends ta confirmation qu'on se voit ce soir. Appelle-moi, je vais réviser je sais pas si j'entendrais un sms arriver._ »

« _J'ai voulu t'appeler mais tu réponds pas donc j'en conclue qu'on ne se verra pas ce soir. Si t'as mes messages (j'ai l'impression de te harceler sérieux) avant minuit, appelle-moi, après je serais couchée._ »

Minuit sonne dans deux minutes et bien que je sache que ce n'est pas sérieux, je décide de ne pas rentrer tout de suite et file à la résidence de ma copine que j'appelle quand je suis sur le parking.

« - Allo, grogne-t-elle endormie.

« - C'est moi. Tu peux sortir deux minutes. Je suis sur le parking.

« - Alex ?

« - Euh oui, qui veux-tu qui t'appelle à une heure pareille ?

« - J'arrive.

Elle raccroche aussitôt et je n'ai pas à attendre cinq minutes qu'elle sort vêtue d'un pyjama rose beaucoup trop court. Un short qui couvre à peine ses fesses et un débardeur. Elle a ajouté une veste sur ses épaules et chaussé des ballerines pourtant j'ai peur qu'elle attrape la mort comme ça.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Il est plus de minuit.

« - Navré je viens de rentrer de Chicago.

« - Chicago ? Tu faisais parti des brigades sur les lieux, me demande-t-elle soudainement réveillée. Mon Dieu mais tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas été brûlé ni blessé ? T'es en un seul morceau ? Nom de… Et moi qui m'imaginais que tu avais préféré la compagnie de Carmen ce soir, je suis désolée Alex.

« - Hey calme-toi, soupiré-je. Je vais bien et il faudrait que je sois tombé sur la tête pour préféré sa présence à la tienne. Viens, ajouté-je en lui tendant la bras.

Elle se réfugie dedans sans discuter et je souris en sentant l'odeur de vanille qui émane d'elle. Etrangement cette odeur m'apaise et j'inspire de longues bouffées de ce parfum avant de baisser la tête pour noter qu'elle pleure.

« - Hey _mamacita_ , qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« - Rien j'ai simplement été très conne ce soir et je suis désolée.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien. Et puis je suis là maintenant.

« - C'est vrai, renifle-t-elle… Tu pues la fumée, mais je suis tellement contente que tu sois en un seul morceau que ça ne me dérange même pas… Il s'est passé quoi ? Enfin comment le feu s'est déclenché ?

« - Aucune idée. Les experts sont toujours penchés sur la question mais ça serait volontaire selon toutes vraisemblances. N'en parlons plus d'accord ? Pour le moment, j'ai simplement envie de t'embrasser le plus possible avant de rejoindre mon lit pour pioncer un peu avant de retourner bosser demain.

« - Tu n'as qu'à dormir ici, avec moi.

« - Je croyais que c'était interdit ?

« - Ça l'est mais je n'ai pas envie que tu repartes !

Je souris et l'embrasse tendrement pour l'empêcher de parler de dormir ici plus longtemps. Bon sang, j'en crève d'envie mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas lui attirer des problèmes ! Sa bouche se colle à la mienne avant d'en réclamer l'entrée avec fougue et j'oublie le reste. Le bébé qui risque de ne pas passer la nuit, la gamine qui se retrouver orpheline… J'oublie même que je suis crevé, tout ce qui compte c'est la jolie _muñeca_ que j'ai dans les bras, qui se colle à moi écrasant sa poitrine de rêve contre moi sans aucune pudeur. _Dios mìo_ , je donnerais tout pour une nuit dans ses bras !

Vingt minutes plus tard, je réussis à la convaincre de regagner son lit, lui promettant de la prévenir la prochaine fois que je m'absente pour mon boulot. Afin d'être certain qu'elle est en sécurité, je l'accompagne jusqu'à sa chambre où je refuse d'entrer, sachant que je n'aurais pas le courage d'en ressortir puis je rentre chez moi. Naturellement quand j'arrive la maison est allumée et je me gare avant de passer la porte doucement pour voir _mi'amà_ devant la télé. Je présume qu'elle a du comprendre que j'étais à Chicago puisque la chaîne des infos tourne et je l'éteins amusé avant de retirer la télécommande des mains de ma mère. Elle se réveille à ce moment-là et je souris.

« - Va te coucher _mamà_ , je suis rentré et en un seul morceau.

« - _Esta bien Alejandro ?_

« - _Estoy bien mi'ama._

Elle soupire et se lève pour rejoindre sa chambre alors que je file dans la mienne le plus silencieusement possible. Une heure du matin vient de sonner et je m'effondre sur mon lit sans prendre la peine de me déchausser ni même de me couvrir ou de prendre une douche. Je suis mort de fatigue !

« - _Desaparecer asshole_ (dégage petite con), grogne Carlos au moment où je sens un poids me tomber dessus.

« - Rends-moi mon sac, lui répond Luis me faisant ouvrir les yeux.

« - _Càllate la boca los miños_ (Fermez-là les gamins), grogné-je à mon tour.

« - Désolé Alejo. Carlos m'a encore pris mon sac.

« - Putain ne m'oblige pas à me lever et rends-lui ses affaires, m'énervé-je en me tournant.

« - T'as qu'à te lever !

« - _¡Carajo!_ Si je me lève Carlos je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! On sait tous les deux que même après la nuit que je viens de passer, je peux encore te casser la gueule et t'enterrer au fond du jardin alors tu lui rends ses affaires ! Et je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter !

« - Luis, Carlos, laissez votre frère dormir, il est rentré tard, intervient _mamà_ depuis la cuisine.

« - Ouais j'imagine que la jolie _muñeca_ a du avoir une petite nuit elle aussi !

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et la seconde suivante, je suis debout, furieux, Carlos bloqué contre le mur mon bras sur sa gorge. J'apprécie de lire la peur dans son regard et je desserre à peine ma prise sur lui.

« - Manque encore une seule fois de respect à ma copine et je te jure que je te casse la gueule, _claro_ ? (c'est clair)

« - Va te faire…

Je l'empêche de terminer sa phrase en serrant davantage mon bras alors que _mi'amà_ nous rejoint sûrement alertée par Luis.

« - Alejandro, lâche ton frère immédiatement, tu vas le tuer !

« - C'est pas prévu, grogné-je sans obéir. Quant à toi, je t'ai posé une question !

« - Ça… Ça va, suffoque-t-il, j'ai compris !

La seconde suivante, je le relâche toujours énervé par ce foutu réveil et je le suis dans la cuisine ne le lâchant pas du regard. Il est aussi furieux que moi mais il sait très bien qu'il ne fait pas le poids contre moi et _ça_ , ça le met en rage. Ce simple constat amène une ébauche de sourire sur mon visage et je refuse de prendre mon petit-déjeuner maintenant. Je compte me recoucher après qu'ils soient partis au lycée l'un et l'autre, ce que j'explique à _mi'amà_. Elle ne dit rien et lorsqu'il ne reste que nous dans la maison elle pose sa main sur mon bras.

« - Je sais que Carlos te teste mais ne refais plus jamais ça Alejandro, c'est clair ?

« - Ne t'en fais pas _mamà_ , je ne le serrais pas assez fort pour lui faire du mal. Je lui ai simplement rappelé le respect qu'il me doit.

« - Ne le refais plus. Trouve une autre façon d'imposer le respect !

J'acquiesce et embrasse sa joue, lui promettant de ne pas l'étrangler la prochaine fois qu'il me cherche avant de rire quand elle me dit d'aller me laver. Je sens la fumée et la transpiration ! Quel doux mélange ! Je paris que Brit adorerait. Cette pensée me fait sourire et je retourne au lit me promettant de changer mes draps avant de partir. Ceux-là puent déjà la fumée alors…

Je me réveille à dix heures et après une bonne douche, j'avale mon petit-déjeuner sans même le réchauffer puis je m'occupe de mon lit où je reste allongé jusqu'à mon départ pour la caserne. J'entends mon portable m'alerter que j'ai un message et je le sors de ma poche avant de sourire.

« _Salut mi querido (Selon Sally c'est chéri en espagnol) j'espère ne pas te réveiller. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu commences aujourd'hui. Merci d'être venu me voir hier soir._ »

Je secoue la tête et tape une réponse.

« _Hola mi querido. Ta copine a juste. J'ai été réveillé à sept heures par mes frères. Je commence à treize heures et dis-toi que tout le plaisir a été pour moi. Tu étais carrément sexy dans ton petit pyjama cette nuit._ »

Le temps qu'elle réponde, je pense à notre histoire. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un dîner de remerciement pour lui avoir sauvé la vie m'amènerait à faire une croix sur notre plan cul à Carmen et moi. Entendant que j'ai une réponse, j'attrape mon portable.

« _Moi je pourrais me plaindre, tu sentais mauvais hier soir… Mais en fait, tu sentais le pompier et j'aime ça, je crois. Ne te fous pas de moi, j'étais hideuse hier, je n'étais même pas coiffée._ »

Son besoin de perfection me tuera un jour.

« _Qu'est-ce que je m'en fous de tes cheveux mamacita. Hier, dans ton pyjama, tu étais sexy ! Tu l'aurais été même la tête rasée ! Et merci pour l'odeur ma mère me l'a signalé ce matin !_ »

A midi et moi, je décolle de chez moi, croise Paco qui grimpe dans la voiture de Lucky et bien que je n'aime pas ça, je m'abstins de commentaires. La latino blood me foutra la paix que si j'ignore ce qu'ils font donc… Faisons comme si je ne voyais pas _mi mejor amigo_ (mon meilleur ami) les rejoindre. Durant le trajet, j'espère que la journée sera tranquille et je note quelque part d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec mon petit frère qui semble parti pour finir en prison… Dans le meilleur des cas ! Quand j'arrive, je me gare à ma place habituelle, puis file aux vestiaires pour me calmer. Depuis ce matin, j'ai les nerfs !

Durant les cinq jours qui suivent, je ne réussis pas à croiser Carlos à cause de mon emploi du temps et de l'été qui revient. Les gens ont tendance à s'imaginer que les précautions d'emploi pour le charbon, ou celles écrites sur leur barbecue ne sont pas pour eux et je passe la moitié du temps à éteindre des feu de jardin leur rappelant qu'il est indispensable d'avoir un extincteur chez soi. La sirène retentit, une nouvelle fois et je grogne en sautant dans le camion, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de retirer ma combinaison, cette fois-ci. Direction les quartiers nord, une nouvelle fois et on entre dans une propriété immense. Le camion se gare sur la pelouse ravageant le parterre de fleur alors qu'on sort avec le tuyau… Pour un nouveau barbecue qui crame. Putain les riches commencent à me prendre la tête ! Je croise le regard d'une femme qui me fait froid dans le dos. Je reconnaîtrais ces yeux bleus n'importe où et je suis certain de faire face à la mère de Brittany mais elle semble dépourvue de chaleur humaine… A moins que ça ne soit que pour moi… Tandis que j'éteins le feu, la voix de ma copine me revient en mémoire _Tu es mexicain, en plus tu conduis une moto et tu as des tatouages, donc t'es un bad boy que je ne dois pas fréquenter. Peu importe que tu sauves des vies et que tu passes ton temps à l'hôpital distraire les enfants ou que tu milites dans une association, tu as la peau bronzée et des tatouages, tu ne vaudras rien à ces yeux._ Ok clairement sa mère ne m'aimera pas ! Une fois le feu éteint, je leur fais les recommandations habituelles, éviter de démarrer un barbecue sans le surveiller, faites attention à la direction du vent… Puis je rejoins le camion avec Don qui nous ramène à la caserne.

 **POV Brittany**

« - On t'attend Sally, hurle Megan allongée sur mon lit.

Je souris en regardant mes copines. Sierra est contre le mur dans une petite robe violette qui lui va à la perfection, Megan, assise sur mon lit, a opté pour une petite jupe patineuse avec un bustier ajusté avec une paire de sandale doré qui me font envie, alors que j'ai opté pour un petit short et un tee-shirt avec un col super large pour qu'il tombe sur mon bras. Une ceinture sur les hanches pour lui donner une forme et une paire de bottes, je me sens sexy sans être allumeuse. Notre amie finit par arriver, moulée dans une petite robe noire qui nous laisse clairement comprendre qu'elle ne compte pas revenir de la nuit et on quitte ma chambre direction la volvo C 70 de Sierra. Ce soir, on décompresse avant les partiels qui commencent la semaine prochaine. Megan met la radio à fond et bientôt on est quatre à massacrer les chansons qui passent à la radio, riant comme des folles ou presque.

Lorsqu'on entre dans le petit restaurant, Luigi, le grand frère de Sally, nous conduit à la table qu'il nous a réservé côté non-fumeur. Je m'assois faisant mine de ne pas remarquer qu'il voudrait plus que mon amitié et on commande une bouteille de Chardonnay avant de regarder le menu. Tout me semble bon ce soir et je ris quand Megan décrète qu'elle va tout commander.

« - Toi aussi, souris-je.

« - Tu m'étonnes… Ceci-ci, je vais peut-être me laisser tenter par la queue de langouste.

« - Tu me donnes envie, sourit Sally. Les filles ?

Je hausse les épaules et souris quand ma meilleure amie opte pour une pièce de bœuf en sauce. Le dit plat passe justement devant moi et j'observe l'assiette déposée deux tables devant moi avant d'opter pour la même chose. Le serveur arrive et on lui donne notre commande ajoutant des entrées puis Sally précise qu'on choisira les desserts après le repas. Pour ma part, je ne serais pas contre une glace avec _mi mi amor_ mais il est pris ce soir alors… Je me concentre sur la conversation des filles et ris quand on se retrouve à se poser les mêmes questions que l'an dernier. Quel chien on préfère, quel prof, quelle voiture…

« - Limousine ou moto, demande Sierra.

« - Limousine, hurle Sally attirant l'attention sur nous. Attend imagine le nombre de truc que tu peux faire dedans !

« - J'opte pour la moto. La sensation de liberté est incroyable… Sans compter les frissons qui montent dans la colonne vertébrale !

« - Les frissons sont dû à ce putain de pompier avec qui tu sors, décrète Megan en riant.

« - Peut-être en effet… Il faut dire qu'il… Oh non, soupiré-je en voyant Colin nous rejoindre.

« - Salut les filles, bonsoir Brittany.

« - C'est ça, au revoir Colin !

« - Attends Brittany, je tenais à m'excuser pour la dernière fois…

« - A ce propos, tu me feras un chèque. Ça coûte cinq cent dollars de refaire la porte que t'as enfoncé comme un abruti !

« - Je te croyais inconsciente !

« - C'est _ça_ ta ligne de défense ? Elle ne vaut rien ! Tu me repayes ma porte, sans faire un double des clés et tu m'oublies, c'est clair ?

Il grimace puis me propose de le suivre dehors qu'on en parle sans témoin. Précisant à mes copines que je reviens dans cinq minutes, je quitte la table et le suis dehors avec l'impression qu'on m'observe. Haussant les épaules, je fais face à mon ex, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine qu'il sente bien qu'il n'a aucune chance de me prendre dans ses bras.

« - Ecoute Brit, j'ai longuement réfléchi à tout ça et c'est vrai j'étais con. Je t'ai trompé avec une de tes amies, et pendant les vacances mais c'était uniquement parce que je savais que tu n'étais pas prête à coucher avec moi.

« - Passionnant ! Si on en venait au moment où tu cesses ton baratin de charmeur du dimanche pour me donner l'argent pour ma porte ?

« - S'il te plait, Brit laisse-moi une chance de me rattraper. De te montrer que je ne suis plus le petit con infidèle qui sortait avec toi au lycée !

« - Non t'as aucune chance. Ecoute-moi bien Colin. Je sais que si je sors avec toi, ma joie de vivre va **péricliter** avant de s'éteindre tant je serais inquiète que tu me trompes encore parce que je ne te donnerais pas ce que tu veux, alors c'est hors de question ! De plus, je ne suis plus célibataire et tu n'as aucune chance de rivaliser avec mon nouveau mec, alors oublies tout de suite mon éventuel retour dans tes bras. Ça n'arrivera pas !

La seconde suivante, quelqu'un pose une veste sur mes épaules et je souris en sentant l'odeur si particulière de mon copain envahir mes narines. Je me retourne et souris en croisant son regard marron presque noir.

« - Tu n'es pas avec ta famille ce soir ?

« - Si, dit-il en me désignant une table du restaurant. Et toi tu n'es pas avec tes amies ?

« - Je l'étais. Je suis sortie pour récupérer l'argent pour faire changer ma porte à la résidence. Au fait lui c'est Colin, mon ex. Colin, je te présente Alex mon copain.

« - Ah oui le médecin, grogne _mi amor_.

« - Ouais et si tu étais vraiment amoureux de Brittany, le mexicos, tu t'éloignerais d'elle pour laisser un homme convenable subvenir aux besoins de Brit.

« - Je présume qu'homme convenable, veut dire toi, se moque-t-il… Désolé _gringo_ mais j'ai du mal à voir ma nana frissonner dans tes bras ! Donne-lui simplement son argent avant de prendre la tangente !

« - Pourquoi j'obéirais à un sans-papiers ?

« - Tu sais quoi Colin, va au diable, m'énervé-je. Alex n'a pas de compte à te rendre et moi non plus ! Tu veux t'incruster dans ma vie eh bien soit, si je te revois, je porte plainte pour harcèlement et j'ai déjà plusieurs témoins ! Maintenant dégage !

« - Non !

« - Très bien, dis-je dramatiquement. Reste donc sur ce parking, c'est moi qui repars à l'intérieur !

Sur ces mots, j'attrape la main d'Alex et nous rentrons. Galamment, il me raccompagne à ma table puis je note qu'il est assis pas loin devant moi. Enfin à quelques tables de moi puisqu'il est face à moi mais bon. Je prends une gorgée de vin et résume à mes amies ce qu'elles ont ratés, soit rien d'important si ce n'est la sécurité que j'ai ressenti dès que mon pompier était à mes côtés puis on compare l'attitude de nos ex leur trouvant tous les défauts du monde. Forcément, Sally veut sortir avec Zac Efron, quant à Sierra, elle sort avec Doug depuis une éternité attendant patiemment qu'il lui demande de l'épouser.

« - Et toi Meg ?

« - Plutôt embrasser un Voldemort flétri et puant la naphtaline… Pour le moment je serais plutôt tentée par Cindy !

« - Cindy, hurle-t-on surprise. Mais je croyais que tu étais hétéro, ajouté-je perplexe.

« - Ouais mais la fac, c'est l'idéal pour faire un tas d'expérience et je préfère tester maintenant que jamais ! Imagine que je me marie à un espèce de crétin comme ton Colin…

« - Ce n'est plus le mien, me défendis-je.

« - Admettons, c'est plus ton mec, juste un ex particulièrement collant, mais imagine que je me marie à un type de son acabit avant de divorcer à quarante ans pour découvrir que je préfère les filles, s'exclame-t-elle choquée. Non, rien à foutre ! Quitte à choquer toute la fac mais je préfère tester ça maintenant !

« - Prochaine étape, l'échangisme, suggère Sierra nous faisant pouffer de rire.

« - Et pourquoi pas ? Brittany t'en dis quoi ?

« - Désolée je n'échangerais Alex contre rien n'y personne !

J'ai du dire ça un peu trop fort puisque la famille de mon copain se retourne pour me fixer alors qu'il me sourit amusé. Marmonnant un « navrée » plus que sincère, je baisse d'un ton et rappelle à Megan que contrairement à elle, je suis certaine de ne pas être une homo refoulée.

« - Prouve-le !

« - Ici ? Tout de suite ? Dans ce restaurant, tu veux dire, demandé-je amusée.

« - Ouais ici et maintenant ! Interdiction de quitter la salle ! Je veux voir ta preuve depuis ma chaise !

Je ris franchement mais me lève essayant de rassembler mon courage. Mon copain me fixe perplexe et je lui souris gênée. Bon faisons les choses proprement ! Je m'approche de sa table le faisant se redresser et inspire longuement.

« - Bonsoir, dis-je tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de ma voix sous le regard de mes amies et de la famille de mon copain. Je suis navrée de vous déranger le soir de votre anniversaire, dis-je en regardant la seule femme de la table, mais pourrais-je vous enlever Alejandro quelques instants ?

« - Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

« - Euh, vous allez trouver très stupide mais mes amies ici présentes, dis-je en désignant ma table, m'a mise au défi de prouver que je sors bien avec votre fils… Croyez-moi vous n'avez pas envie de connaître le contexte de ce défi, surtout devant Luis, précisé-je en fixant le seul que j'avais rencontré.

« - C'est bon _mi'amà_ , je reviens dans une petite minute. Ça te sera suffisant ?

Je hoche la tête choquée par le regard énervé de celui que je suppose être Carlos. Heureusement Alex pose sa main sur ma taille m'éloignant de sa famille avant de me demander ce qu'il se passe à ma table. Je l'arrête quelques pas plus loin tout en lui résumant notre conversation le faisant rire.

« - Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'échanger _mamacita_ , sourit-il. Alors et maintenant ?

« - Maintenant _mi corazon_ (mon cœur), tu te laisses faire, soufflé-je.

Sur ces mots, j'attrape le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer contre moi et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes tout en me collant à lui. Il répond à mon baiser aussitôt glissant ses mains dans mon dos me collant à lui alors que je lâche le col de sa chemise pour aller caresser sa nuque. Sa langue frôle mes lèvres et je l'autorise à envahir ma bouche soupirant quand je sens la sensualité dont il fait preuve dans ce baiser. J'ai presque envie qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Le manque d'air nous sépare et je soupire contre sa bouche.

« - La vache quel baiser !

« - J'allais dire la même chose _mamacita_. Ça convient comme preuve où je dois baisser mon jeans pour qu'elles voient dans quel état, tu me mets ?

« - Non elles n'ont pas besoin de cette preuve, même si moi j'aimerais savoir. Ça devrait être suffisant comme preuve !

« - Si on n'était seul, je me ferais un plaisir d'accéder à ta requête, souffle-t-il à mon oreille qu'il embrasse.

Je me mords la lèvre d'envie et quand il s'éloigne je lisse sa chemise en m'excusant pour les plis, ce qui le fait rire puis il me raccompagne à ma table. Il en profite pour demander si la preuve convient, ce qu'elles confirment toutes et il retourne vers sa famille. Il se met à rougir avant de me fixer paniqué et je me demande ce qu'il se passe seulement Sierra me demande ce que j'ai en tête et je reviens au présent.

« - Comment ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

« - C'est le gars qu'on a croisé à la pompe à essence, l'autre fois ? Celui avec qui tu voulais t'amuser ?

« - Non, c'est le mec qui nous a sauvé la vie à Shelley et moi, que tu as croisé à la station service et avec qui je t'ai fait croire que je voulais perdre ma virginité pour que tu ne me juges pas !

« - Mais Brit, il est d'origine mexicaine !

« - Désolée de te décevoir Alex est né à Mexico ce qui fait de lui un mexicain à part entière. Sauf qu'il est américain vu qu'il vit sur le sol américain mais bon.

« - Je paris qu'il vient des quartiers sud !

« - Et alors, m'exclamé-je en me levant d'un bond. Oui Alex n'a pas les parents fortunés de ce crétin de Colin ou de ton Doug mais il me respecte, il est gentil, doux, patient, et accepte mes névroses sans essayer de me changer. Il ne me juge pas en fonction de mes parents et j'ai envie de voir jusqu'où je peux aller avec lui ! Et si tu étais vraiment ma meilleure amie, tu te réjouirais de mon bonheur au lieu de juger mon mec sur des critères racistes et des préjugés à deux dollars !

Sur ces mots, je fouille mon sac et pose trente dollars sur la table, précisant que c'est pour mon repas avant d'attraper ma veste pour quitter le restaurant furieuse. Non mais depuis quand je ne dois sortir qu'avec des petits cons du genre de Colin ? Elle ne se souvient pas l'incident de la photo ou quoi ? Pendant des semaines, on s'est fichus de moi à cause de Shane qui nous a surpris Colin et moi en train de se caresser. Enfin presque qu'il avait retroussé ma robe jusqu'aux aisselles, avec mon soutien-gorge alors qu'il avait le pantalon sur les genoux mais ces semaines ont été éprouvantes jusqu'à ce que Shane filme Colin caresser une Darlène aussi nue que lui. Je secoue la tête en soupirant longuement avant de sortir mon portable pour appeler un taxi. Au moment où je veux chercher le numéro, une main se pose sur mon épaule et je me tourne pour faire face à mon copain qui fronce les sourcils. Sans un mot, il essuie ma joue et je découvre à ce moment-là que je pleure.

« - Ça va _mamacita_ ?

« - Ouais… Simplement j'en ai marre que mes amies refusent de nous laisser une chance d'être heureux tout ça parce que tu ne fais pas parti de ces petits connards de prétentieux qui roulent en voiture de sport et qui n'ont plus de cervelle ni du but louable dans la vie !

« - Ça je l'ai compris quand tu as engueulé ta meilleure amie dans le restaurant… Ecoute c'est l'anniversaire de ma mère donc ce soir, je lui passe tous ces caprices et elle voudrait que tu viennes partager son gâteau.

« - Mais je n'ai même pas de cadeaux à lui offrir.

« - Oh tu n'auras qu'à lui promettre de lui donner des _nietos_ plus tard et ça lui conviendra.

« - _Nietos_ ?

« - Petits enfants, sourit-il.

« - Euh, je…

« - Relax Brit. Elle me parlait de lui faire des petits-enfants avant de savoir que j'avais quelqu'un. Allez viens !

J'inspire un bon coup et me laisse guider avant de s'arrêter sur un réverbère pour lui demander si je suis toujours jolie.

« - Tu le serais même sans tout ce maquillage sur la figure, _muñeca_ !

Je pouffe et lui vole un baiser avant de reprendre la route du restaurant seulement il m'en empêche en m'attirant contre lui. Il souffle un « La prochaine fois essaie comme ça » avant de déposer sa bouche sur la mienne. Je déconnecte aussitôt de la réalité pour un monde où on serait seuls et le laisse prendre les commandes de ce baiser plus sensuel que le précédent dans la salle. Ses mains en coupe sur mon visage glissent sur mon corps jusqu'à atteindre mes hanches qu'il caresse avant de faire glisser ses doigts dans mon dos me collant à lui. Je me reprends à ce moment-là et place les miennes dans son cou pour jouer avec ses cheveux. Sa langue vient caresser la mienne se glissant dans ma bouche avec une lenteur calculée donnant à ce baiser une langueur érotique qui me chamboule totalement aussi lorsqu'il se baisse pour poser ma cuisse sur sa taille, je me laisse guider par mes envies et m'accroche à sa taille le faisant grogner dans ma bouche avant que le manque d'air ne nous sépare.

« - _Dios mìo_ , tu veux ma mort, souffle-t-il sans me lâcher.

« - Non surtout pas, avoué-je en léchant mes lèvres.

« - Tu as vraiment de la chance que ce soit l'anniversaire de _mi'amà_ , ça serait une soirée en potes, je t'emmenais à l'hôtel pour te faire l'amour toute la nuit… Allez viens, ajoute-t-il en me remettant sur mes pieds, ils doivent nous attendre.

Je le suis machinalement me demandant s'il est normal que son idée de terminer la soirée dans une chambre d'hôtel me torde le ventre d'une manière des plus agréables. On passe devant la table de mes amies qui me fixent sans un mot pour rejoindre la table de la famille d'Alex. Je remercie sa maman pour son invitation et prends place à côté de mon copain.

« - Tu connais déjà Luis, et lui c'est Carlos, me précise-t-il.

« - Ravie de te rencontrer Carlos.

« - Pareil.

« - _Suavemente amigo_ , grogne Alex. (doucement mon pote)

Ok, c'est tendu entre eux. J'essaie de me rappeler ce qu'il m'a dit sur son cadet mais autant je me souviens que Luis veut être astronaute et qu'il travaille bien en cours, autant pour Carlos, j'ai plus de mal. Je me souviens simplement qu'il sortait avec une dénommé Destiny qui l'a quitté, et qu'Alex refuse de faire sa vie tant qu'il ne le remplacera pas en tant qu'homme de la famille. Trop peu pour entamer la conversation. Le gâteau arrive et leur maman souffle les trois bougies avant de découper le gâteau en six. Elle nous sert une part à chacun puis me demande ce que je fais comme métier.

« - Je suis encore à la fac madame Fuentes. En dernière année de licence en physique-chime. Je voudrais participer à la recherche médicale après mes études.

« - En dernière année ? Bientôt alors ?

« - Non, je compte obtenir mon master de science avant de commencer.

« - Une scientifique alors. Alex et vous avez beaucoup de points communs, lui aussi adorait cette matière au lycée avant d'arrêter.

« - _Mi'amà_ , on a déjà eu cette conversation, soupire-t-il. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai arrêté mes études.

« - Je sais mais je regrette ta décision.

« - Elle me convient et j'aime mon métier. Il nous permet de mieux vivre sans que tu ne te tues au travail.

« - Je préférerais que tu cesses de travailler pour subvenir à nos besoins et que tu pense à te marier et faire des enfants.

« - Tu vois, rit-il en me fixant, je te l'avais dit. Depuis quelques semaines, c'est son idée fixe.

« - Tu as vingt-cinq ans Alejandro !

« - Je le sais _mamà_ , mais je préfère vous savoir à l'abri avant de penser à faire ma vie.

« - Ça ne vous dérange pas Brittany ?

« - Non madame. Je ne connais Alex que depuis quelques semaines et je trouve noble qu'il veille sur sa famille comme il le fait.

« - On n'a pas besoin de lui !

« - Carlos, s'exclame sa mère. _No empieces_! (ne commence pas)

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour mon frère. Il a les nerfs ces jours-ci, chuchote Alex à mon oreille… Au fait _mujer_ , t'ai-je dis que tu étais sacrément sexy ainsi vêtue ?

« - Non, souris-je. Simplement que je serais jolie même si je n'étais pas maquillée.

« - Eh bien sache-le, souffle-t-il à mon oreille qu'il embrasse, tu es extrêmement sexy !

Je rougis et dès que leur maman a terminé de parler en espagnol avec son fils qui d'ailleurs lui répond sur le même ton, la conversation revient sur mes projets plus tard et je rougis quand elle me demande si je compte briser le cœur de son fils.

« - _¡Mamà_!

« - T'inquiète ça va, souris-je gênée. Ce n'est pas dans mes projets madame. Au contraire, comme je l'ai dit à mes amies plus tôt dans la soirée, je suis très bien avec Alex et tant qu'il voudra de moi, alors je resterais.

« - Et si votre maman n'accepte pas mon fils ?

« - Elle ne l'acceptera pas, soupiré-je. Ma mère s'imagine que les seuls garçons qui me méritent sont des blancs, avocats ou médecins. Elle se moque de savoir s'ils me rendront heureuse. A ces yeux, s'ils ont de l'argent et qu'ils sont américains pure souche, c'est bon. Ils peuvent être violent, infidèle, ce n'est pas important du moment que l'image du couple parfait est intacte.

« - Sérieux ?

Je fixe mon copain qui semble carrément surpris et acquiesce avant de lui raconter rapidement la réaction qu'a eu ma mère quand j'ai découvert l'infidélité de Colin. Je suis surprise de voir qu'ils sont tous d'accord avec moi de le quitter et souris quand leur maman pose sa main sur la mienne.

« - Pauvre petite. Tu as eu raison de le quitter. Et j'espère pour toi que mon fils te sera fidèle autant que tu lui es.

« - Je le suis, ça me paraît être la base pour former un couple heureux madame.

Elle sourit simplement et fixe son fils à qui elle parle en espagnol. Il rougit et lui répond faisant rire leurs frères alors que je ne me sens un peu exclue. Heureusement Luis décide de me traduire grossièrement ce qui se raconte.

« - Maman est en train de demander à Alex ce qu'il attend pour te passer la bague au doigt parce qu'elle trouve que t'es une gentille fille. Et Alejo a beau lui rappeler que vous ne sortez ensemble que depuis peu de temps, elle n'en démord pas…. Elle est en train de lui rappeler que les gentilles filles ça ne court pas les rues et que s'il veut vraiment lui faire plaisir pour son prochain anniversaire, il n'a qu'à t'épouser et te faire un bébé puisque visiblement il t'aime !

Je sens Alex se tendre avant de répondre d'une voix rapide faisant rire ses frères qui se font un plaisir de me traduire que leur grand frère est gêné et mal à l'aise parce qu'il n'est pas certain de ce qu'il ressent pour moi et qu'il n'est pas prêt à me dire « je t'aime ». Voulant mettre fin au malaise de mon copain, j'embrasse sa joue et lui souffle à l'oreille que je ne lui mets pas la pression ce qui semble le rassurer puisqu'il pose son bras sur mes épaules. La seconde suivante la conversation revient en anglais et je souris quand leur maman claque la tête des plus jeunes pour m'avoir répétée la conversation. Ils grognent et s'excusent auprès de mon copain qui propose de rentrer chez eux. Ils acceptent et je leur dis au revoir afin de pouvoir appeler un taxi puisque, je le découvre à cet instant, mes amies ne m'ont pas attendues elles ne semblent même pas se soucier de ma sécurité.

« - Ne dis pas de bêtises _mamacita_ je raccompagne ma famille à la maison et je te ramène chez toi.

« - Non, tu as eu une semaine éreintante et…

« - Ne dis rien. Je te rappelle que j'œuvre toujours pour que tu gardes l'image de type galant que tu as de moi donc, je vais te raccompagner chez toi… Mais en moto. Si j'ai bien suivi la conversation à mon arrivée, tu préfères les motos aux limousines !

Je frissonne en sentant son souffle sur ma peau et me laisse convaincre que je ne dérange pas, en demandant à leur maman si ça lui vient. Elle sourit et m'assurer que si ça ne m'ennuie pas d'être assise à l'arrière ça lui va. Aucun problème ! Je laisse tout le monde monter dans la voiture avant de sourire quand Alex me tient la portière sous les quolibets de ses frères. Je monte derrière lui et m'attache puis il démarre. Je me sens gênée d'être assise dans cette voiture avec sa famille sachant que je n'étais pas invitée au début mais heureusement le trajet se fait sans encombre et je note le regard inquiet qu'il me lance dans le rétroviseur avant de se garer devant une petite maison. Comme tout le monde descend je me détache avant de sourire, à nouveau, quand il ouvre ma portière.

« - Plus galant ça n'existe pas, souris-je en embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres.

« - Tant mieux, soupire-t-il… Eh merde ! Décidément j'ai pas de chance quand on sort, soupire-t-il alors que Carmen nous rejoint avec Paco. Tiens _mi'amà_ t'a gardé une part du gâteau, ajoute-t-il pour son ami à qui il tend le doggi bag.

« - Ah cool. J'adore ta maman. Salut Brittany. La forme ? La vache, tu n'as pas froid ?

« - Salut Paco. Carmen, ajouté-je gentiment.

« - Tiens la Blanche-neige est de retour.

« - _Càllate_ Carmen !

« - Sinon quoi ?

« - Allez viens, je te raccompagne chez toi, soupire-t-il en m'attirant vers sa moto.

« - Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais la seule à avoir le droit de monter sur Julio !

« - Il n'y a pas si longtemps Carmen tu n'étais pas la teigne que tu es aujourd'hui !

Je grimace quand j'entends sa voix froide et il me tend le casque habituel avant de grimper sur sa moto. J'attache le mien et m'accroche à lui alors qu'il démarre. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, on s'éloigne de la maison que j'aurais bien voulu visiter.

 **POV Alex**

Dès qu'on a quitté la rue, j'accélère poussant ma moto au maximum. La vitesse doit effrayer Brittany puisqu'elle s'accroche fortement à moi mais je veux l'éloigner le plus possible de mon quartier. Elle n'y a pas sa place. On arrive bien trop rapidement devant sa résidence et je me gare rapidement sachant que je ne peux pas rester avant de l'aider à descendre d'une main. De l'autre, je détache mon casque que je mets sur le guidon avant de regarder ma copine. Malgré tout, j'ai aimé passer une partie de la soirée ce soir même si pour se faire, j'ai dû la voir pleurer trahie par ses amies. Décidément les riches sont stupides. Pourquoi reprocher à quelqu'un ses fréquentations ? Cela dit, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle passerait inaperçue dans mon quartier mais personne ne me reprocherait notre histoire.

« - ¿Hey ça va _mamacita_?

« - _Si estoy bien_ , sourit-elle.

« - Tu fais des progrès dis donc.

« - J'avoue, vu que tu es pas mal occupé, j'en profite pour apprendre de nouveaux mots espagnol dans le seul but de t'impressionner.

« - Si tu veux m'impressionner _muñeca_ , viens plutôt dans mes bras !

Elle rit légèrement mais vient se blottir dans mes bras me faisant grogner de bonheur. L'odeur de vanille envahit mon nez et je déconnecte de la réalité. Je ferme les yeux et embrasse son cou remontant lentement sur sa mâchoire jusqu'à ses lèvres que je presse tendrement. Elle répond aussitôt à ce baiser et lorsque je réclame l'accès à sa bouche, elle me le donne sans rechigner. Je la sens frissonner dans mes bras et lâchant sa taille, je retire ma veste que je pose sur ses épaules voulant m'assurer qu'elle ne sera pas malade.

« - Quelle idée aussi de sortir si peu vêtue, soufflé-je sur sa bouche.

« - C'était supposée être une soirée entre copine à discuter légèrement pour oublier les partiels qui commencent lundi. Je ne savais pas que je finirais par partager un gâteau avec ta famille avant que tu ne me ramène chez moi sur… Julio ?

« - Ouais, Julio, confirmé-je en tapant doucement sur le réservoir de ma honda. C'est le prénom de mon grand-oncle qui nous a payé le voyage à mes parents et moi pour qu'on rejoigne le sol américain.

« - Comme un hommage ?

« - Ouais et parce que sans Julio, je ne serais pas là… Un problème, ajouté-je en notant le regard vague qu'elle lance à sa résidence.

« - Disons que… Je crois que j'aurais aimé visiter la maison où tu vis.

« - Y a rien à visiter _mamacita_. Des murs, cinq petites pièces fonctionnelles et un jardin qui a connu des jours meilleurs.

« - Peut-être mais… Non laisse c'est idiot !

« - Dis-moi, ça ne peut pas l'être si ça sort de ta tête !

« - Espèce de flatteur du dimanche, pouffe-t-elle. Je voulais simplement visiter pour voir où tu dormais. Tu sais, comme ça j'aurais pu t'imaginer dormir dans ton lit et… Tu vois c'est idiot !

« - Pas tant que ça. Un jour je te ferais visiter ok ?

Elle sourit et se penche pour m'embrasser rallumant l'envie d'elle qui n'est jamais totalement éteinte, même quand elle n'est pas là. Elle soupire contre mes lèvres et je l'attire contre moi avant de me reculer sur mon siège pour l'asseoir sur mes genoux. Notre équilibre est précaire mais on finit par se stabiliser et mes mains quittent ses hanches pour frôler ses cuisses nues me régalant de leur douceur sous mes doigts. Je caresse sa peau quelques minutes puis une de mes mains se glissent sous le tee-shirt qu'elle porte la faisant inspirer brusquement alors qu'elle plante son regard de braise dans mes yeux.

« - Tu me le dirais si j'allais trop vite ?

Elle hoche simplement la tête et je glisse ma bouche dans son cou alors qu'elle s'accroche à moi tirant sur mes cheveux à mesure que ma main remonte vers sa poitrine. Je grogne en sentant la dentelle de son soutien-gorge mais glisse rapidement mes doigts dessous la faisant se cambrer alors qu'elle se colle plus à moi. _Dios mìo_ elle me fait perdre la tête !

« - J'ai envie de toi _preciosa_ , grogné-je contre sa peau avant de la fixer.

« - Moi aussi… De plus en plus !

Ces mots me font sourire et je reprends ses lèvres alors que mon autre main rejoint sa poitrine avant de passer dans son dos dégrafer ce soutien-gorge que me gêne. J'ai conscience qu'on est dehors et qu'on se faire surprendre à tout moment mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de la toucher, de faire glisser mes doigts sur la soie de sa peau parfumée à la vanille. Je grogne en la sentant se frotter contre mon entrejambe déjà dure et je sens que je suis à deux doigts de l'emmener dans un coin pour lui faire l'amour toute la nuit quand un chien aboie quelque part. Ce bruit nous fait sursauter et je m'éloigne d'elle pour la regarder. Ses lèvres sont gonflées de nos baisers, ses yeux rendus brûlants par mes caresses, brillent comme des diamants et son corps est encore plaqué contre le mien d'envie.

« - Il vaut mieux que tu rentres _mamacita_ , avant qu'on fasse quelque chose que les mœurs interdisent.

« - Je crois qu'il vaut mieux en effet. Attends-moi je file mettre une veste pour pouvoir te ramener la tienne.

J'acquiesce et la fais descendre de mes genoux avant de laisser mes yeux dessiner sa silhouette le temps qu'elle rentre dans le bâtiment. Le temps qu'elle revienne, je réfléchis à où l'emmener pour enfin cesser de lutter contre l'envie que j'ai de la faire mienne et lui faire l'amour comme jamais. Je ne peux pas faire ça n'importe où sachant qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait pourtant je sens que je vais bientôt tout gâcher en étant trop brusque si je ne lui fais pas l'amour bientôt… Je songe à aller voir Carmen seulement pour la première fois depuis le lycée son corps de braise ne me fait absolument rien. _¡Mierda!_ Brittany reparaît à cet instant en souriant franchement et je sourcille.

« - Ok _mi amor_ , tu peux choisir ton prix, sourit-elle brandissant une enveloppe.

Je regarde à l'intérieur et ris légèrement quand je vois le chèque de son ex libellé à son nom. Sa porte va pouvoir être réparée ce qui me tranquillise un peu plus.

« - Préviens-moi quand les travaux seront terminés, je viendrais reposer le verrou, ok ?

« - Ce que tu veux. Tiens, ajoute-t-elle en me tendant mon bien.

Je l'attire contre moi l'embrasse une dernière fois glissant l'enveloppe dans sa main puis je la libère. Elle a un sourire idiot sur le visage et je suis certain d'avoir le même sur moi mais étrangement ça ne me dérange pas. Je remets ma veste et mon casque alors qu'elle rentre dans le bâtiment. Dès que la porte est fermée, je rentre chez moi voulant me coucher. La journée a été trop longue, une fois encore. Durant le trajet, je continue de réfléchir à où je pourrais emmener _mi novia_ pour la nuit faisant la liste des endroits possible. Chez moi c'est mort, mes frères pourraient rentrer n'importe quand, à la caserne les chambres n'ont aucune porte et dans sa résidence, les murs sont trop fins. Je ne peux pas lui proposer un tour en voiture et faire ça sur la banquette arrière… L'hôtel semble carrément trop préparé. D'un autre côté, la spontanéité c'est peut-être bien mais en préparant j'aurais ce qu'il faut sous la main pour nous protéger d'une grossesse précoce !

J'arrive à la maison bien avant d'avoir résolu mon problème et entre dans la maison et notant qu'ils dorment tous, je retire simplement ma veste avant de fouiller les poches pour récupérer mon portable quand je sens un truc étranger. Je sors le tissu que j'éclaire avec l'écran de mon téléphone avant de sourire. Elle m'a filé son soutien-gorge ! Je rejoins mon lit où je le cache sous mon oreiller avant de me déshabiller.

« _J'ai trouvé ton cadeau dans ma poche… Il sera mon nouveau doudou._ »

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre et j'ai juste le temps de mettre le vibreur.

« _Tant mieux, le but n'était pas que tu le laves mais tu semblais jouer avec ce soir que je me suis dis que peut-être tu voudrais le garder cette nuit._ »

Je souris et réponds.

« _C'est toi que j'aurais voulu garder cette nuit._ »

Je suis réveillé par des coups frappés à la porte et je grogne avant d'enfiler mon jeans pour aller répondre. Putain qui peut bien venir me faire chier un dimanche ?

« - Paco mais qu'est-ce que tu fous-là, bâillé-je en fermant derrière lui.

« - Prendre un petit-déj. On est seul ?

Je hausse les épaules et file dans ma chambre. Luis dort à poings fermés, Carlos n'est plus là et j'écoute à travers la porte de la chambre de _mi'amà_ avant d'ouvrir. Elle est vide.

« - Luis dort encore mais sinon oui. Pourquoi ?

« - Ecoute, nous savons tous les deux que tu sais que j'ai rejoint le Latino blood.

« - Je le soupçonnais en effet. Pourquoi Paco ?

« - Contrairement à toi, j'ai personne à protéger je sais mais j'ai personne qui me protège. Mon vieux est un putain d'alcoolo qui va bientôt passer l'arme à gauche et on le sait tous les deux… Et je voulais aussi m'assurer qu'Hector tenait sa parole à propos de votre pacte.

Je grogne en entendant parler de ce pacte. Quand j'ai voulu quitté le blood, Hector a tout fait pour m'en empêcher allant jusqu'à menacer ma famille et j'ai eu du mal à lui assurer que bien que je parte, je préférerais mourir plutôt que de dire quoi que ce soit. En échange, il protège ma famille… Ce qu'il ne doit pas faire visiblement.

« - Bon ok et ?

« - Carlos a rejoint le blood cette nuit ! J'ai appris la nouvelle en arrivant. Je n'avais pas le droit de t'en parler mais je sais que tu aurais pété un plomb en le découvrant !

« - Il a passé l'épreuve d'initiation ?

« - C'est pour cette nuit.

« - Ok j'appelle Marco qu'il me remplace pour ma garde et j'irais à l'entrepôt pour empêcher ça !

« - Tu ne pourras pas Alex, tu sais très bien comment ça se passe. Seul tu n'arriveras à rien sauf à te faire tuer ! Surtout que je ne serai pas à l'épreuve je ne pourrais pas te dire où ça se trouve.

« - Enrique ?

« - Il est encore plus fidèle au blood que tu ne l'es envers ta famille. Il ne dira rien !

« - Lucky, c'est mort, tout comme Carmen, les filles ne sont pas conviées pour ce genre d'événements… Putain, je lui ai dit combien de fois de se tenir éloigné d'Hector ?

« - Trop. Ecoute il est comme toi, il y a quelques années. Pleins de rage et d'amertume, persuadé que personne ne peut le comprendre ! Tu connais ça, non ?

« - _Si_ (oui). La règle n'a pas changé ? S'il ne subit pas l'épreuve, il n'est pas intégré ?

« - Hector a dit qu'il serait présent… Je crains que tu ne puisses rien faire !

« - Dis-moi simplement si la règle numéro trois est toujours en activité ?

Il secoue la tête et je grogne avant d'écarquiller les yeux quand il m'annonce qu'ils l'ont modifiés. Il a prêté allégeance au blood, maintenant soit il subit l'épreuve soit ils le tuent ! Pas mon petit frère ! Je me pince l'arrête du nez réfléchissant à un plan pour sauver ma famille puis je prends mon portable. Je note que Brittany m'a répondu mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'elle.

« - _Hola_ , grogne mon grand-oncle.

« - _Hola Julio. Necesito tu ayuda!_ _Tengo que arreglar un problema con Héctor, yo te envío mi familia. Te les protege el momento en que todo está bien tranquilo?_ (J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Je dois régler un problème avec Hector, je t'envoie ma famille. Tu les protèges le temps que tout se calme d'accord ?)

Il m'assure que je peux compter sur lui et me rappelle de prendre le chemin habituel ce qui me rassure. Sans un au revoir, je raccroche alors que Paco me fixe.

« - Je m'en vais. Si j'en sais trop… _¡Buena suerte amigo!_ (Bonne chance mon ami)

Je le raccompagne à la porte me demandant pourquoi il a pris le risque de m'avertir. S'il est soupçonné… Je me retiens de le rappeler pour lui demander de faire attention à lui puis ferme la porte cherchant où se trouve mon frère. Par égard pour le sommeil de Luis, je reste calme et lis le message de ma copine tout en comptant les minutes qui passent.

« _Moi aussi j'aurais voulu te garder cette nuit… Voir même plusieurs nuits._ »

Je souris sachant que je pense la même chose qu'elle malheureusement, j'ai une urgence familiale et je tape un message qui me brise le cœur, surtout que demain elle a ses partiels qui commencent… Non je ne peux pas lui dire ça par sms. Sans regarder l'heure, je l'appelle et souris en l'entendant répondre parfaitement alerte.

« - Alex ?

« - _Hola mi corazòn_ , _està bien?_ (Salut mon cœur, ça va ?)

« - Je crois que oui, si j'ai bien traduit ta question. Pourquoi tu m'appelles si tôt ?

« - Il est aussi tôt ?

« - A peine huit heures Alejandro, sourit-elle faisant couler mon prénom sur sa langue douce et chaude.

« - Ne m'appelle pas comme ça _preciosa_.

« - D'accord, sourit-elle. Alors pourquoi cet appel si matinal ?

« - Parce que je dois régler des affaires familiales qui risquent de m'éloigner de toi durant quelques temps, soupiré-je sans envie.

« - Tu pars longtemps ?

« - Je ne sais pas… Ecoute Brit, je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi au sujet de mon passé.

« - Je sais. Tu fais parti d'un gang nommé Latino Blood. Sally m'en a parlé l'autre fois quand elle vu ton tatouage sur le biceps.

Quoi ? Mais non ! Je ne fais plus parti de ce gang. Incapable d'interrompre ma petite amie, je l'écoute me dire qu'elle sait qu'on ne finira pas nos jours ensemble parce qu'elle ne pourra pas sortir avec une personne malhonnête et je prends le parti de suivre cette idée.

« - Je me trompe, finit-elle par soupirer.

« - Non hélas. En effet, je fais parti du blood. Je comptais te le cacher le plus longtemps possible parce que quand je suis avec toi, j'ai tendance à oublier ma vie de l'autre côté de la ligne. Je me prends pour un type honnête qui a simplement fait quelques conneries quand il était gamin mais… Disons que j'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir qui risque de me faire quitter le pays et je crois qu'il faudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne m'attendes pas. Je ferais ce que je peux pour revenir mais ça ne me sera peut-être pas possible.

Je tire mes cheveux pour m'empêcher de lui dire la vérité. C'est plus sûr pour elle de croire que je suis un _ganguero_ plutôt que de savoir que je risque ma peau ce soir pour sauver mon abruti de petit frère et ma famille. Elle se tait durant plusieurs secondes que je compte puis au bout de la vingt-septième, elle soupire.

« - Je comprends… Enfin non je ne comprends pas que tu restes dans ce gang mais c'est ta vie et ta décision alors que je l'accepte… Ecoute, reprend-elle, je reste à la résidence jusque fin juin et après je retourne chez mes parents. Si jamais tu reviens…

« - Je ne reviendrais probablement pas _mi novia_ , l'interrompis-je.

« - Je sais mais j'ai envie de garder espoir. Je t'attendrais.

« - Ne gâche pas ta vie pour moi Brittany.

« - Je ne la gâche pas mais Alex, soupire-t-elle amusée, tu crois vraiment qu'après avoir sentie tes mains expertes sur moi, je pourrais t'oublier si facilement ? Après Colin, j'avais mis ma vie amoureuse en parenthèse, je ne voulais plus qu'un mec me drague et encore moins m'embrasse mais toi… Tu as rendu la vie à mon désir et rien que pour ça, je serais capable de t'attendre quelques temps. Combien je ne sais pas, et je ne te dis pas ça pour que tu te sentes obligé de me revenir simplement… Tu avais raison. Sortir avec un mexicanos est tellement mieux qu'un blanc.

« - Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche _preciosa_ …. Ecoute je ferais mon possible pour revenir vers toi parce que j'aime ta présence et je dois te rendre mon doudou de cette nuit mais… Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps d'accord ?

« - Alejandro, m'appelle _mamà_ en rentrant.

« - _Hola mi'amà_ , souris-je pour la rassurer.

Elle me fixe une longue seconde puis s'éloigne dans la cuisine et je reprends ma conversation avec ma copine qui me promet de m'attendre sans pour autant se fermer à l'amour. Une fois que c'est fait, je m'excuse de l'abandonner maintenant puis je raccroche sentant le regard de _mamà_ me brûler la nuque. Je sais que je vais devoir passer aux aveux mais je préfèrerais éviter. Même si je sais que c'est peine perdue, elle ne me laissera pas en paix tant que je ne lui aurais pas tout avoué. Je prends deux minutes pour noter le numéro de Brittany sur le calepin de numéros puis efface de mon portable toutes traces d'elle pour la protéger de ma vie et de mes prochaines décisions. Je finis par soupirer et ferme la porte pour permettre à mon petit frère de rester insouciant le plus longtemps possible puis gagne la cuisine.

« - Carlos va être initié au Latino blood cette nuit. Je vais le chercher, je le ramène et vous retournez chez Julio. Je lui ai déjà téléphoné, tout est prêt.

« - Et toi Alejandro ?

« - Moi ? _Mi'amà_ dieu sait que je déteste te faire de la peine mais on sait tous les deux que je ne vivrais pas vieux. On le sait depuis que je suis entré au blood à treize ans.

« - _¡No Alejandro!_ Tu vas venir avec nous et on ira se cacher à Mexico. Tous ensemble, _como una familia_. (Comme une famille)

« - Je vais ramener Carlos, je te le promets, soufflé-je en embrassant sa joue. Réveille Luis et dis-lui de se tenir prêt ! Si je ne suis pas revenu à seize heures, partez tous les deux, on vous retrouvera. Carlos est assez grand, je lui expliquerais le plan.

Elle acquiesce et je ferme les yeux pour ne pas la voir pleurer. Elle sait que je lui dis adieu à ma façon et tout comme je sais que je ne reverrais personne. Ce soir, je vais me battre pour ma famille. Une dernière fois, ensuite ils seront libres et j'espère que Carlos les protégera. J'attrape ma veste et sors de la maison avant de grimper sur ma moto. Inutile de regarder en arrière cette maison ne nous a jamais rendu heureux, je ne la regretterais pas. Néanmoins, ça m'aura permis de rencontrer Brittany. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop triste en apprenant ma mort prochaine. Je parcours les quartiers sud rapidement cherchant un petit con aux cheveux noir dont la haine brûle ses pupilles seulement c'est le cas de pratiquement tous les _niños_ (gamins) du coin. Il n'est que treize heures pourtant je sens que c'est déjà trop tard aussi je file à l'entrepôt, je sais que je trouverais des réponses là-bas… Seulement avant je dois aller lui dire au revoir. Lui faire comprendre que je ne reviendrais jamais dans sa vie.

 **POV Brittany**

Quand Alex raccroche, je fixe mon téléphone en résistant à l'envie de le rappeler. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'il ne sente pas combien il me brise le cœur et je crois que j'y suis parvenue mais à quel prix ? J'aurais voulu le supplier de ne pas partir, de ne pas faire ce je ne sais quoi qui l'oblige à quitter Fairfield et même les Etats-Unis mais Sally m'a prévenu. Quand tu entres dans le Latino Blood, tu n'en ressors que mort. Les paupières brûlantes, je pose mon portable sur le bureau et rejoins mon lit pour pleurer. Pleurer la perte d'Alex, l'absence de ses bras qui me serraient hier encore. Sa main frôlant ma peau, ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue envahissant ma bouche comme un conquistador en terrain déjà conquis… Je sens une douleur sourde envahir ma poitrine et je me relève. Pleurer ici ne changera rien ! Quittant mon lit, je prends de quoi me laver et file dans les douches communes refusant de repenser aux commentaires d'Alex sur cette organisation. Je m'enferme dans une cabine et tout en me lavant, je laisse mes larmes couler une dernière fois. Je sais qu'Alex me reviendra.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je me gare devant l'affreuse maison rose et entre à la porte. Comme d'habitude mes parents ne sont pas là le dimanche. Ma mère doit être à son country club à boire du thé avec les oies qu'elle appelle ses amies et mon père est à la fac pour terminer la préparation de ses cours.

« - Bonjour, vous devez être Brittany.

« - Euh oui et vous ?

« - Ely. Je remplace Baghda.

« - Oh vous êtes la nouvelle auxiliaire de Shelley ?

Elle acquiesce en souriant et je rejoins ma grande sœur qui joue sur son ordinateur. Le sourire qu'elle fait en me voyant me fait chaud au cœur et je la prends dans mes bras cherchant en elle la force d'oublier que mon petit ami va risquer sa peau aujourd'hui. Et qu'il va quitter le sol américain pour une autre destination. Je suppose qu'il va retourner à Mexico puisqu'il y a de la famille mais j'ignore l'étendue de celle-ci et surtout les membres. Je sais simplement qu'un de ses grands-oncles s'appelle Julio. Je m'aperçois à ce moment-là que je ne connais rien de sa vie. J'ignore même le prénom de sa maman. Voulant me changer les idées, je propose à ma sœur une partie d'échec alors qu'on sait toutes les deux que je suis nulle face à elle.

La journée passe tranquillement et lorsque je lève les yeux, seize heures est sur le point de sonner. Sachant que ma mère ne va plus tarder, j'embrasse ma sœur lui promettant de revenir bientôt puis je quitte la maison seulement je n'arrive pas à rentrer dans ma petite chambre pour étudier. Pas sachant qu'il risque sa vie pour un gang à la con ! Je finis néanmoins par aller chercher mes classeurs pour rejoindre la bibliothèque seulement je suis surprise sur le parking. La honda de mon copain est garée. Sans réfléchir, je coupe mon moteur et rejoins ma chambre pour le voir assis sur le lit se tordant les doigts.

« - Que… Que fais-tu là ? Je… Je croyais que tu devais faire un truc dangereux ?

« - Ouais, je fais ça cette nuit. J'ai essayé de faire autrement mais… Je ne peux pas y couper, souffle-t-il… Ecoute Brittany, ce soir, je vais… Je vais sauver ma famille et les mettre à l'abri d'une manière définitive mais je ne reviendrais pas. Je le sais. Ça me tue de te le dire aujourd'hui alors que tu commences tes partiels demain mais… Je ne peux pas différer à la semaine prochaine. On n'a passé qu'un mois à peine ensemble mais je veux que tu saches que t'as fait de moi le _mexicanos_ le plus heureux de Fairfield durant ces quelques semaines. J'aurais aimé que ça dure pour toujours, et pouvoir avoir le temps de prendre mon temps avec toi seulement j'ai… Le temps m'est compté alors je vais te dire tout ce que j'aurais voulu te dire ensuite, je vais t'embrasser une dernière fois, comme un dernier baiser devrait l'être puis je sortirais de ta vie à jamais.

Je le fixe surprise par ce discours mais aussi par la tristesse qui envahie son regard. Il doit y avoir un moyen de l'aider sans nuire à sa famille, j'en suis certaine. Seulement, il prend ma main et m'installe sur ses genoux. Je ferme les yeux en sentant sa main frôler ma joue avec une tendresse infinie.

« - Brittany Ellis, je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est mais ce que je ressens pour toi est bien plus qu'une simple attirance physique. Je crois que si on avait plus de temps, je tomberais sincèrement amoureux de toi, comme dans les bouquins dont raffole ma tante Elena. J'aimerais passer plus de temps avec toi, rencontrer tes amies, partager tes joies, et aussi ce qui te fait mal. Je voudrais être là pour te changer les idées après tes partiels de cette semaine et te rassurer sur le fait que tu auras ton année à chaque fois que tu douteras. J'aimerais être le type vers qui tu te tourneras à chaque blessure dans ta vie. Celui qui partagera ton quotidien et celui avec qui tu passeras toutes tes nuits. Je voudrais m'endormir chaque nuit dans tes bras. Sentir ton parfum de vanille envahir les narines et me faire déconnecter de la réalité. J'aime te savoir près de moi, ainsi je suis certain que tu es en sécurité. J'aime sentir ta main sur moi, ton corps qui se presse contre le mien quand on fait de la moto toi et moi, ou quand je t'embrasse avant de glisser mes mains sous tes vêtements pour goûter au doux satin de ta peau. J'aime voir ta respiration se couper quand je te touche, sentir que ton cœur bat la chamade dans ta poitrine parce que le mien s'affole dès que je te vois rire ou simplement sourire. Je sais que je ne serais plus là pour le voir mais je sais que tu auras ta licence et ton master. Que tu feras de la recherches et que tu trouveras un remède contre une maladie aujourd'hui insoignable. Je sais que ton nom sera inscrit au panthéon des chercheurs les plus connus comme Marie Curie… Brittany aujourd'hui je vais te demander de me faire une promesse. Celle de ne laisser personne, et je dis bien personne, te laisser croire que tu ne vaux pas que la moitié de ce que tu es. Ne laisse personne miner ta confiance en toi, parce que j'ai confiance en toi et en ton talent. Je sais que tu réussiras tout ce que tu entreprendras. Peut-être pas du premier coup mais tu es persévérante et je sais que quoi que ce soit, tu finiras pas y arriver. Qu'importe le but que tu te fixes. Et si quelqu'un te dit que c'est impossible, pense au bourdon. Du fait de son gros corps et de ses petites ailes, il ne devrait pas voler et pourtant, il y arrive. Tu me le promets ?

« - Oui Alex. Je te promets de toujours croire en moi et en mes capacités. Je serais ton bourdon.

« - _Perfecto mi amor._ Et maintenant je vais t'embrasser une dernière fois, sourit-il.

Je hoche simplement la tête et lorsqu'il se rapproche de moi je ferme les yeux. Sa bouche presse doucement mes lèvres et je laisse prendre le contrôle de ce dernier baiser. Je réponds simplement à la pression de sa bouche laissant la sienne guide. Le bout de sa langue dessine mes lèvres lentement avant de me demander l'accès à ma langue que je lui donne sans hésiter. Si ce doit être notre dernier baiser, je veux qu'il soit mémorable. Je soupire en le sentant rester extrêmement tendre dans ses gestes. Ses mains se posent sur ma taille où elles s'ancrent alors que les miennes sont sagement dans sa nuque frôlant sa peau. Sa langue finit par caresser la mienne avec une langueur qui me fait gémir d'envie. Ce baiser est des plus érotiques tout en restant tellement sage que j'en perds la tête. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Le manque d'air nous sépare une seconde mais il revient sur mes lèvres aussitôt et tout aussi tendrement qu'il a commencé, Alex met fin à ce baiser sans lâcher ma taille.

« - Un couple devrait toujours prendre le temps de s'embrasser avant de se quitter, de peur de ne jamais se revoir. Promets-moi de ne pas oublier ce conseil ?

« - Avant je veux que tu me fasses une promesse à ton tour.

« - Laquelle ?

« - Je sais que ce soir, tu vas risquer ta peau mais je veux que tu me promettes de tout faire pour rester en vie. Je ne supporterais d'apprendre ta mort en me réveillant demain.

« - Je ne…

« - Je ne veux pas que tu me promettes de rester en vie, je sais qu'un membre d'un gang n'est jamais sûr de rester en vie assez longtemps mais fais tout ce que tu pourras pour le rester. Je me fous que tu sois blessé, ou handicapé à vie, tu peux même être défiguré ou devenir muet je m'en fous mais je t'en prie fais ce qu'il faut pour rester en vie.

« - Je… Très bien Brittany. Je te promets de faire tout ce que je pourrais pour rester en vie, souffle-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - Merci et maintenant je vais te promettre de garder confiance en moi, de ne laisser personne me faire croire que je ne vaux rien de plus que mon apparence et de ne jamais oublier ton dernier conseil. Un couple devrait toujours prendre deux minutes pour s'embrasser une dernière fois de peur de ne jamais se retrouver.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse le bout du nez avant de nous relever. Je sais que je devrais le retenir seulement je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre de décision à sa place aussi j'ouvre ma porte pour le laisser partir. Il soupire, caresse mon visage une seconde puis fixe ma pauvre porte.

« - J'aurais voulu pouvoir mettre un verrou à la nouvelle porte.

« - Tu le feras, je le sais, puisque tu vas rester en vie.

Il fronce le nez mais je ne veux pas me souvenir que même s'il restait en vie, il devrait quitter les Etats-Unis. Heureusement, il ne me le rappelle pas et sort simplement de ma chambre. Je le suis des yeux pour le regarder quitter le couloir avant de rejoindre la fenêtre. Quand il monte sur sa moto, il lève la tête vers ma fenêtre et je pose ma main à plat contre le carreau espérant qu'il ne voit pas mes larmes couler. Il démarre enfin, fait un demi-tour puis quitte le parking sans se retourner. Dès qu'il n'est plus en vue, je m'appuie contre le mur et glisse au sol pour pleurer encore une fois. Notre conversation au téléphone était difficile à entendre mais le voir ici, dans ma chambre, une dernière fois. Sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains sur ma taille sans chercher à passer sous mes vêtements et sa présence autour de moi… C'était trop dur. Même si je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, je suis contente qu'il l'ait fait, je n'aurais pas pu tenir plus longtemps sans m'effondrer. Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte puis elle s'ouvre sans que je ne bouge de ma place. Recroquevillée au sol, la tête dans les bras, je pleure mon amour perdu, l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai rencontré, celui à qui j'aurais tout donner. Une main douce se pose sur mon bras et je relève la tête avant de voir Sierra s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« - Je viens de croiser Alex, il semblait souffrir mille morts… Bon en fait, il avait le regard de quelqu'un qui a tout perdu et une larme coulait sur sa joue… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

« - Si, reniflé-je… Si, mais il doit… Il a un truc à faire ce soir et risque de mourir et… Sierra, je ne veux pas le perdre !

Sur cette phrase, que je hurle presque, je me jette dans ses bras pleurant de plus belle me moquant de ne pas être maquillée, ni présentable. J'ai les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux rouges et gonflés, mais ça m'est égal parce que l'homme dont je tombais amoureuse va probablement mourir cette nuit et qu'il m'est impossible de faire autrement. Quelqu'un entre dans ma chambre et j'entends Sally qui demande, à voix haute ce que j'ai. C'est la première fois qu'elle me voit ainsi mais je n'ai pas le courage de tout lui raconter. Heureusement ma meilleure amie lui fait un résumé et bientôt une tête se pose sur mon épaule alors qu'elle chuchote que je ne suis pas seule. Qu'elle va prier pour Alex toute la nuit s'il le faut et que je peux compter sur elle pour harceler Dieu. Cette image me fait à peine sourire et je les remercie toutes les deux d'être là et de partager mon chagrin avec moi… J'aurais dû demander à Alex qu'il m'envoie un message, un dernier pour ne dire qu'il va bien. Comment vais-je savoir s'il a tenu sa promesse dans le cas contraire ?

On reste ainsi durant deux longues heures puis je leur demande de me laisser. Je voudrais réviser une dernière fois. Elles doivent comprendre que je veux me changer les idées puisqu'elles acceptent et bientôt je me retrouve seule dans ma chambre qui me paraît soudainement trop grande. Alors que je veux prendre mon classeur, je note la présence de mon soutien-gorge d'hier et mon cœur se remet à saigner. Il ne reviendra jamais vers moi ! Je le mets dans mon tas de linge sale puis m'assois à mon bureau pour commencer à lire des mots qui ne veulent plus rien dire.

Je sursaute quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte de ma chambre et j'ouvre surprise d'y voir Carlos. Il a l'air fatigué et son regard est triste. Mon Dieu, faites qu'Alex aille bien !

« - Brittany, il faut que tu m'aides ! Alex va tomber dans un guet-apens !

« - Quoi ?

« - Il… Il est en route pour l'entrepôt du blood où on lui a dit que j'étais. C'est faux mais Hector veut lui faire la peau ! Il faut que tu m'aides à le sauver !

Sans prendre la peine de refermer mon classeur ou de me maquiller, j'attrape mes clés avant qu'on ne rejoigne ma voiture. Tout en démarrant, je lui demande comment il est venu et il m'avoue avoir demandé à Paco de le déposer. Celui-ci doit ralentir Alex et je prie qu'il y arrive tout en suivant les indications de Carlos. On quitte les quartiers nord puis carrément la ville et je le regarde.

« - Attends, si tu sais où est le fameux entrepôt du Blood, quoique ça puisse vouloir dire, pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à Paco de t'y conduire ?

« - Parce que je compte sur toi pour faire tampon ! Alex et moi on passe notre temps à se battre en ce moment. Si t'es là il aura moins envie de me casser la gueule !

J'acquiesce tout en roulant avant de sourciller en voyant qu'on arrive dans un coin désert. Il n'y a rien ici. Pas un chat, simplement des arbres une poignée tout au plus et un bâtiment plutôt délabré.

« - C'est ça l'entrepôt de votre blood ?

« - Ouais ! J'espère qu'il va bien, dit-il en sautant de la voiture pour entrer à l'intérieur.

Sans réfléchir, je le suis me félicitant d'avoir enfilé une paire de tennis. J'entre et grimace en voyant que la pièce est noire. Ça pue la poussière et quand la porte se referme sur moi, une petite voix au fond de moi me hurle de partir. Je me sens en danger et l'air devient insuffisant.

« - Carlos, tu es là ? Alex, appelé-je en vain.

J'entends bien quelques respirations mais ça vient de toutes les directions et je comprends que ce n'est que l'écho de la mienne. Soudain un bruit de pas derrière moi retentit ainsi qu'un mouvement sur ma gauche me font réaliser, trop tard, que je suis effectivement en danger ici. Au moment où je fais demi-tour pour partir, une main m'attrape le poignet et la lumière s'allume. Sept hommes, plus Carlos m'entourent. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi ? C'est la seule question qui me vient à l'esprit. Je fixe le frère de mon petit ami et note qu'il a un bandeau noir et rouge sur la tête. Pire encore, son regard inquiet a disparu, il semble être en colère mais j'ignore contre qui.

« - Tiens, voilà donc notre fameuse nouvelle amie. Brittany, n'est-ce pas ?

Je fixe l'homme qui me parler et cherche à me souvenir d'où j'ai déjà vu ce visage puis la lumière se fait dans mon cerveau. Je suis face à Hector. Cet homme dont Alex voulait tant me protéger. Ce type dangereux qui ne faisait pas parti d'un gang… Je comprends à présent, il n'en fait pas parti, il le dirige. La voix de _mi corzòn_ me revient en tête. _Il ne s'est intéressé à toi uniquement parce qu'il connaît ma faiblesse… Je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre la défense des personnes que je côtoie et il le sait. Je veillerais sur toi._ Pourquoi n'est-il pas là maintenant ? Sans répondre à cet homme qui a ma vie entre ses mains, je plante mon regard furieux dans celui qui m'a amené ici.

« - Pourquoi Carlos ? Pourquoi moi, que t'ai-je fait ?

« - Oh mais tu n'as rien fait jeune Brittany, répond Hector à sa place. Vois-tu si tu restes sage, tu pourras repartir d'ici en un seul morceau… Tu n'es qu'un appât sans grand intérêt.

« - Mon grand-père m'a souvent emmené à la pêche… Un appât reste rarement en vie !

« - En effet. Tu vois, tu n'as rien à craindre, tu es presque déjà morte, dit-il simplement avant de faire un signe à celui qui me tient.

La seconde suivante, je reçois un coup sur la tête avant de me sentir tomber au sol. J'entends vaguement quelqu'un marmonner qu'il y est peut-être allé trop fort. Une autre voix ordonne d'emmener quelqu'un, je suppose que c'est cet Hector puisque je me sens soulever avant de perdre définitivement connaissance.

 **POV Alex**

J'ai fouillé toute la ville, interrogé tous ceux que je cherche, sans me cacher du fait que je cherche Hector. J'ai demandé à Enrique mais il ne sait rien, Lucky et Carmen étaient trop défoncés pour répondre, Javier a haussé les épaules et Leandro m'a rappelé que je n'avais plus l'autorisation de savoir ce que faisait le blood. J'ai également découvert que Juan qui bosse avec moi à la caserne est un ancien du gang, mais lui non plus ne sait rien où ne veut rien me dire. En dernier recours, j'ai été voir les petits nouveaux mais ils ne savent rien, ce qui en m'étonnes pas. J'ai simplement appris d'une conversation volée que Carlos a eu une épreuve différente pour montrer sa loyauté au blood, qu'un guet-apens se prépare et que Chuy se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de cette affaire ! _¡Carajo!_ Si ce _pendejos_ (connard) touche à mon frère, je le tue ! Je regagne la maison et soupire de soulagement en découvrant qu'elle est vide. Je me dirige vers la chambre et fouille parmi les affaires de Carlos mais je ne trouve rien. Ni bandana, ni armes… Aucune preuve qu'il fait bien parti du gang ! Aucun indice sur où il se trouve ! ׁ _¡Por el amor de Dios_ (Pour l'amour de Dieu) Carlos, où te caches-tu ? Ma poche se met soudainement à vibrer et je sors mon portable espérant des nouvelles de ma famille. Un mms de Carlos m'attend et je l'ouvre le cœur battant. Faites que ça ne soit pas une vidéo de mon frère se faisant tabasser. Hector serait capable de filmer le massacre pour me l'envoyer depuis le portable de mon frère simplement pour me foutre la haine ! La photo se charge enfin et je sens ma respiration se couper… Brittany. Il a kidnappé ma copine ! Tout en sachant que je suis peut-être surveillé par le quartier entier, je quitte la maison et veux m'éloigner que Isabel arrive.

« - Salut, j'ai appris que tu cherches ton frère !

« - Je sais où trouver ce _pendejos_ !… Il a été intégré au Blood, ajouté-je devant son regard inquisiteur. Ils ont ma copine alors je te conseille de t'éloigner Isa où je risque de te faire très mal !

Elle acquiesce mais attrape simplement le casque de Brittany avant de grimper derrière moi. Je sais qu'elle n'a jamais intégrée le gang, son père l'a fait pour elle et la protège aussi je l'embarque en quittant le quartier m'éloignant de l'entrepôt où l'on m'attend persuadé que je vais foncer tête baissée. Maintenant j'ai compris. Le guet-apens est pour moi et je suis celui que Chuy doit tuer ! Tout se met en place dans ma tête alors que je rejoins la caserne que je finis par dépasser, ce n'est pas là que je veux aller ! Ils ont profité de la vulnérabilité de mon frère pour le manipuler et me coincer ! Ils n'ont donc pas encore compris ? Je ne suis pas mon père, je ne me laisserais pas tuer sans combattre et j'ai une arme dont ils ne soupçonnent même pas l'existence. Il est temps de m'en servir. Le temps que j'arrive à mon point de chute, le regard bleu de _mi novia_ ne me quitte pas une seconde.

 **POV Brittany**

Quelqu'un me jette de l'eau au visage et j'ouvre un œil avant de regarder autour de moi. Je suis dans un entrepôt, un vrai cette fois-ci. Les murs son recouverts de graffiti, du sigle du latino blood, le même que celui qui est tatoué sur le biceps d'Alex. Le plafond est très haut et bien que je sois attachée à une poutre en ciment ou un matériel avoisinant, je peux voir un étage. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe ici ? Des canapés, franchement douteux sont placés dans un coin près d'un frigo probablement branché, le sol semble poussiéreux mais moins que s'il était abandonné et je me demande un instant qui fait le ménage avant de reporter mon attention sur le petit con qui m'a jeté de l'eau au visage. Ce n'est autre que Carlos et je me fais la promesse que si je me sors de ce piège, je vais lui faire payer sa traîtrise. Fusse-t-il que j'aille en prison pour ça !

« - On se calme _muñeca_ , se marre-t-il. Hector a simplement pensé qu'il serait bon pour toi d'assister à ce qu'il va se passer. On a donné à Alejandro jusqu'à minuit pour se pointer ici après… Disons que nous savons tous les deux que les appâts ça ne reste jamais en vie très longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

Je le fixe avec une furieuse envie de lui arracher les yeux pour les lui faire manger seulement je refuse d'entrer dans son jeu et de lui répondre. Je ne parle pas aux criminels ! Il me fixe amusé, probablement par ma réaction mais perd vite son calme et me somme de lui répondre. S'il croit m'intimider, il est encore plus stupide que je le croyais. Soudain un coup me vrille l'estomac et je me replis sur moi-même pour tenter d'amadouer la douleur seulement, il me tire les cheveux pour me relever la tête.

« - Tu entends _chica_ ? On dirait bien que _el caballero de la armadura_ (le chevalier en armure) arrive enfin, ricane-t-il alors qu'un moteur retentit.

Non Alex, je t'en prie, pars ! Sauve ta famille, pour Carlos ce n'est plus la peine, il a soif de sang ! Le bruit du moteur devient de plus en plus fort et soudain la porte explose alors qui _mi corazòn_ entre encore assis sur Julio. Je ne peux que sourire à cette façon de faire. Pour l'entrée discrète, c'est raté mais visiblement il était attendu. Il finit par s'arrêter au milieu du groupe et fixe Hector le chef du gang.

« - Je croyais qu'on avait qu'une parole chez les latinos, dit-il simplement en le fixant.

« - Naturellement et je me suis juré d'avoir les fils Fuentes au complet dans le blood… Carlos nous a rejoint par choix, toi ça sera pour sauver _tu chava_ (ta nana) quant à Luis, il obéira à ses deux grands frères. Ce petit est tellement influençable que ça sera un jeu d'enfant !

« - Parce que tu crois que je lui dirais de nous rejoindre ? Je n'ai jamais encouragé mes frères à devenir membres du LB et je ne le ferais jamais !

« - Tu aurais…

« - _¡Càllate Carlos yo cuidaré de ti más tarde!_ (La ferme Carlos, je m'occupe de toi plus tard), dit-il d'une voix froide que je ne lui connais pas. Pour le moment laisse les grands discuter et va jouer au ballon !

« - _Hijo de puta_ , marmonne-t-il.

Même si je n'ai qu'une vague notion d'espagnol, je reconnais cette insulte et le fixe choqué qu'il parle ainsi de sa propre mère seulement la voix d'Alex me ramène au présent. Il ne m'a toujours pas regardé ou vu et je n'ose pas parler de peur de lui faire commettre une erreur qui pourrait le blesser. D'une voix aussi froide que son regard, il parle avec Hector en espagnol et je renonce à suivre. Pour moi ce ne sont que des mots qui ne signifient rien. Je lui demanderais une traduction… Plus tard, si je le revois. Un éclat de rire me fait dresser les oreilles.

« - Parce que tu crois que ta famille a pu quitter Fairfield, rit Hector. Ils sont chez moi Alejandro. Sous bonne garde, naturellement. Je savais que tu découvrirais rapidement pour Carlos, je t'ai fait surveillé ! Tout comme ce traître de Paco, qui doit avoir compris ce qu'il se passe quand on trahi le blood !

Ma respiration se bloque quand je comprends qu'ils ont tué Paco. Ce type toujours souriant, même s'il me semblait souvent étrange avec ses cicatrices. Celui qu'Alex considère comme son frère ? Je me mords la lèvre pour retenir mes larmes même si j'en sens une couler sur ma joue.

 **POV Alex**

Lorsque j'ai débarqué dans l'entrepôt en fracassant cette porte que j'ai tant de fois franchi ravi de mes choix, j'ai tout de suite remarqué _mi novia_ et j'ai vu rouge. Carlos et Javier, un psychopathe de première sont près d'elle avec, très probablement, ordre de la faire souffrir au moindre geste et je dois me répéter en boucle le plan mis en place ces trois dernières heures. Je ne dois pas faillir pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de provoquer Hector dès mon arrivée. Il n'a toujours pas compris la leçon et je vais la lui rappeler ce soir ! Tandis qu'on parle, je vois nettement mes anciens camarades se rapprocher de moi. Je suppose qu'ils se croient discrets ces imbéciles !

« - Dis à tes chiens de reculer Hector, c'est entre toi et moi ! Ça a toujours été entre toi et les hommes de la famille Fuentes !

« - Pourquoi ferais-je ça Alejandro ?

« - Parce que tu sais très bien que s'ils me tuent, jamais Luis te rejoindra. Quant à Carlos… Je doute franchement qu'il accepte encore longtemps de travailler pour toi quand il connaîtra les secrets que tu lui caches !

« - Tu te crois en mesure de me faire chanter ?

« - Non je te propose un nouveau deal ! Tu laisses ma famille repartir ainsi que Brittany qui n'a rien à foutre dans cette histoire et je deviendrais le digne descendant de mon père. Si tu le décides je quitterais ma caserne, je renoncerais à prendre contact avec ma famille, je t'obéirais, acceptant n'importe quelle mission sans me défiler. Un vrai tueur comme il en existe peu. Et nous savons tous les deux qu'ôter la vie n'est pas aussi simple que ces imbéciles ne le pensent, précisé-je en désignant vaguement les gamins qui m'entourent.

« - Vois-tu, j'ai une meilleure idée Alejandro. Je vais te faire passer l'épreuve d'initiation et si tu en ressors vivant, ce dont je doute, alors je te laisserais le choix. Tuer ta Blanche-Neige ou regarder ta famille mourir. _Tu_ _mamà y tu hermano_ Luis. (ta maman et ton frère) Que dis-tu de cette proposition ?

« - Tu crois réellement que je vais accepter que tu t'en prenne à ma famille ?

« - Tu peux également tuer cette _mujer_!

« - Brittany fait partie de ma famille et si tu me connaissais aussi bien que tu sembles le croire, tu le saurais _asshole_ (petit con) !

Les rangs se resserrent dangereusement autour de moi à mesure que je parle et je sais comment tout va se finir, ça ne me fait pas peur ! J'ai tout calculé, tout est prévu. Seul Brittany et Carlos représentent un facteur de risque. J'ignore encore la teneur de la haine qui coule dans ses veines mais je sais qu'il ne pourra jamais rester fidèle à l'homme qui va tuer son frère avant de s'en prendre à sa famille. Il s'imagine que faire parti d'un gang est le seul moyen de se prouver qu'il est un homme et c'est là son erreur ! Hector ne semble pas impressionner par ma dernière remarque, au contraire, il sourit jetant un œil de chaque côté pour s'assurer qu'ils m'encerclent bien. Je sais qu'ils vont me passer à tabac, j'espère simplement qu'Isabel arrivera à temps. Il n'y a que sur elle que je peux compter à présent. Elle et Gary Frankel !

 **POV Brittany**

Le regard sûr d'Alex me fait croire qu'il a un plan, qu'il n'a pas agi sur un coup de tête comme ils semblent tous le penser mais j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas d'issue heureuse, pour nous. Tous ces types qui se rapprochent de lui vont le tuer avant de me faire subir le même sort pour abandonner mon corps quelque part dans un coin. Mes parents ne me retrouveront probablement pas avant plusieurs jours et je ne serais plus qu'un nom sur une pierre tombale. Carlos me tient toujours les cheveux et je bouge la tête rapidement pour libérer ma chevelure de sa poigne seulement il m'en empêche avant de me gifler si fort que ma tête heurte violemment la poutre ! _Dios mìo_ ça fait mal ! Mes yeux piquent sous la douleur de l'impact et je croise le regard d'Alex pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Durant une très courte seconde, je vois qu'il est inquiet pour moi mais se reprend rapidement et fixe Hector avec une haine sans nom.

« - Je vois que ta petite _cabròna_ (salope) se défend bien. Finalement, je ne vais peut-être pas la tuer tout de suite. Je suis certain que Javier et quelques autres seraient ravis de goûter à une blanche, dit-il me faisant frissonner de dégoût.

Plutôt mourir… Même si c'est ce qu'il va m'arriver sommes toutes ! Soudain sans que je n'aie pu voir venir quoique ce soit, le groupe se jette sur Alex et les coups pleuvent me faisant hurler son prénom. Je n'arrive pas à le voir distinctement mais il semble être à terre les combattants se baissent pour le frapper. Sans réfléchir, je donne un violent coup de pied au type à ma droite qui m'attrape aussitôt la gorge qu'il serre fortement me coupant la respiration.

« - Que ce soit bien clair _puta_ , je vais te défoncer jusqu'à te faire hurler de douleur pour ce coup !

Je sais que je devrais avoir peur mais la seule réponse qui me vient à l'esprit et de lui cracher à la figure ! Ma mère hurlerait au scandale si elle me voyait faire seulement la petite fille parfaite qu'elle rêve que je sois, n'existe pas et quitte à mourir autant que ce soit en combattant puisque visiblement je ne sortirais pas de cet entrepôt vivante !

Soudain des sirènes de police retentissent faisant stopper tout le monde puis deux gamins qui n'ont pas quinze ans entre en courant.

« - _¡La policía! ¡Ella viene de todos lados_ , hurlent-ils. (La police ! Elle arrive de tous les côtés !)

Aussitôt tous ces supposés types courageux partent en courant Hector le premier et je fais un croche-pied à Carlos l'empêchant de fuir. Il m'insulte mais avant qu'il ne puisse se relever Alex lui met la main dessus. La seconde suivante plusieurs policiers entrent.

« - Ils sont partis par le fond, leur dit mon copain sans lâcher son frère qui me fixe la haine au fond des yeux.

Pour autant, il ne bouge pas. Dès que nous sommes seuls, Alex attrape une arme tombée au sol et braque Carlos me faisant hurler de peur.

 **POV Alex**

Bien joué Isabel, est la première pensé qui me vient à l'esprit en entendant les sirènes de police retentirent. La panique gagne aussitôt le blood et ils s'éloignent tous en courant alors que je me relève lentement. J'ai mal partout pourtant je dois encore donner une leçon à mon frère. Je lève les yeux pour le repérer et souris en voyant _mi novia_ le faire tomber. _¡Bravo mi preciosa!_ Il se relève en pestant et je l'attrape par le col de son tee-shirt avant d'indiquer aux renforts où chercher. Dès qu'il ne reste que nous, j'attrape son arme tombée au sol et la colle entre les deux yeux de Carlos, la main sur la gâchette faisant hurler ma copine. J'ai la satisfaction de le voir perdre ses couleurs et je peux presque sentir l'urine tandis qu'il se pisse dessus. Il a peur et je souris froidement

« - Très bien Carlos, si tu veux jouer en durs, on va y jouer ! Alors dis-moi qu'est-ce que ça fait de sentir que sa vie est sur le point de s'achever, demandé-je d'une voix glaciale. Tu sens la protection du blood pendant que je te colle ce flingue entre les deux yeux ? Tu te sens fort _asshole_ ?

A force de reculer, il se retrouve acculé contre la poutre où est attachée Brittany pourtant je ne la détache pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin que Carlos comprenne que ce n'est pas un jeu. Que le Latino Blood c'est sérieux !

« - Réponds-moi, hurlé-je. Tu te fort et puissant comme tu le souhaites avec tant d'ardeur ou tu te pisses dessus de trouille ?

« - Tu ne me tueras pas, dit-il avec un regain de suffisance que je fais disparaître en enfonçant le canon de l'arme dans sa peau.

« - Tu as kidnappé ma copine, que tu as frappé devant moi, tu l'as mise en danger, ainsi que notre famille, tout ça pour prouver à ce _pendejos_ que tu as des _cojones_ (couilles). Tu aurais pu faire tuer Luis, _mamà_ , et tu crois que parce que tu es mon frère, je vais t'épargner ? Je te croyais moins con Carlos !

Sur ces mots, je retire la sécurité de l'arme et lui demande s'il a une dernière volonté avant d'aller saluer notre père. Il blanchit, et finit par tomber à genoux en me suppliant de ne pas presser la détente.

« - On va faire un pacte toi et moi _asshole_ !

« - Ce que tu veux !

« - Tout d'abord, tu vas retourner au bahut sans rater une seule journée et tu vas avoir tes examens, fusse-t-il que tu ne sortes plus de la maison sauf pour aller réviser à la bibliothèque.

« - D'accord.

« - Je n'ai pas terminé. Ensuite quand tu auras tes examens, je te laisse le choix, ou tu entres à l'université de ton choix, ou tu t'engages ! Je te laisse choisir le corps que tu préfères. Les marines, les GI, la police, les pompiers, je m'en fous mais tu peux commencer à y réfléchir dès maintenant. Et le temps que tu ne seras pas en train de bosser, tu le passeras à soulager _mi'amà_ que ce soit en participant aux tâches ménagères sans te plaindre ou en travaillant pour ramener de l'argent à la maison. Je te laisse trois secondes pour réfléchir ensuite…

J'appuie l'arme sur lui et il me jure, sur la mémoire de _papà_ qu'il va passer ses examens et aider _mamà_. A ces mots, je baisse le bras.

« - Bonne réponse. Je te laisse le mois qui suit pour réfléchir à ton avenir _amigo_ maintenant tu détaches Brittany !… Maintenant, hurlé-je en le braquant à nouveau.

Il sursaute et se redresse pour détacher ma copine qui est blanche comme un linge. Je laisse tomber mon arme, après avoir vidé le chargeur, à ce moment et je me tourne lentement vers elle.

« - Tu vas bien ?

 **POV Brittany**

J'entends bien qu'il me parle mais je ne peux effacer l'image d'Alex menaçant son propre frère avec une arme chargée. Mon Dieu, il aurait pu le tuer de sang froid ! Sera-t-il pareil avec moi ? Si je refuse d'obéir à ses ordres me menacera-t-il aussi d'une arme ? Il fait un pas dans ma direction et je recule. Ce geste le stoppe et il me fixe. Ses yeux ne sont plus froids comme précédemment, seulement rempli d'inquiétude et de peur. De moi ? Je l'ignore mais pour le moment, je suis incapable de le laisser me toucher. Il fait un nouveau pas et tombe au sol en se tenant la hanche. Carlos sort et quelques secondes plus tard, deux hommes tenant un brancard nous rejoignent. Ils y allongent Alex sans qu'il ne proteste puis me demande de les suivre. J'obéis restant à bonne distance de mon copain que je ne suis plus très sûre de connaître. Dès que je sors de l'entrepôt, un infirmier m'emmène de force dans un camion pour examiner mon visage. Visiblement, Carlos ne m'a pas raté ! Il soigne ma lèvre m'assurant que la coupure n'est pas profonde avant d'appliquer une compresse froide sur ma joue. J'entends vaguement qu'on m'emmène à l'hôpital pour s'assurer que je vais bien seulement je n'arrive pas à parler. Je suis incapable de leur dire que je vais bien. La vérité c'est que je ne sais plus comment je vais. Si je dois avoir peur ou non d'Alex. Si je peux lui faire confiance ? Je sais de quoi il est capable pour me protéger mais l'idée qu'il ait une arme sur lui m'inquiète plus qu'autre chose. Heureusement, il monte dans un autre camion qui file aussitôt vers l'hôpital.

Quand j'y arrive à mon tour, il n'est nulle part ce qui me rassure. Une infirmière me fait entrer dans une chambre d'examen le temps qu'un médecin arrive et quand celui-ci entre plusieurs minutes plus tard, je soupire. Ce n'est pas Colin.

« - Alors voyons, d'après les ambulanciers qui vous ont amené, vous avez été prise dans un règlement de compte entre gang. C'est exact ?

Je le regarde incapable de lui avouer que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça et il soupire avant de prendre une lumière qu'il passe devant mes yeux sans que je ne réagisse. Je l'entends dire que je suis en état de choc et j'ignore à qui, il parle. Une voix de femme lui répond qu'elle va envoyer un psy. A qui ? Je l'ignore aussi. En fait, je ne sais plus grand-chose sauf qu'Alex a braqué son frère et a failli le tuer devant mes yeux. Quelqu'un m'aide à descendre de là où je suis pour me faire asseoir dans un fauteuil roulant alors que je presse toujours la compresse qu'on m'a donné à la sortie de l'entrepôt. Je vois plusieurs couloirs défiler et me demande où je suis conduite pourtant je n'arrive pas à articuler la moindre phrase.

 **POV Alex**

Elle a peur de moi ! Je devais faire peur à Carlos pour qu'il prenne conscience de ce qu'il était prêt à faire mais j'aurais du demander à Brittany de partir avant ! Je suis aussi con que mon frère ! J'écoute le médecin m'annoncer que j'ai plusieurs côtes fêlées, le bassin dévié ainsi qu'une luxation de l'épaule et une cheville fêlée. Il m'annonce également que je vais être en arrêt durant trois semaines avant qu'on refasse des radios pour s'assurer que je me remets bien. Si ce n'est pas le cas, mon arrêt de travail sera prolongé et je grimace.

« - Vous pourrez préciser sur l'arrêt que je suis apte à faire du travail de bureau doc ?

« - Hors de question ! Ces trois prochaines semaines, vous allez devoir vous ménager. Je lis dans votre dossier que vous êtes pompier et pompier volontaire depuis plusieurs années, sans compter que vous avez plusieurs vieilles blessures. Un bagarreur ?

« - Ouais. Un petit con qui avait la rage contre le monde entier, confirmé-je.

« - Hm. Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir faire de la rééducation pour consolider vos articulations, je vais vous prescrire vingt séances à faire obligatoirement. Et si vous ne les faites pas, je vous interdis de rester pompier !

J'écarquille les yeux et retiens un soupir quand il m'annonce que mon cas est sérieux et que je vais devoir être patient si je veux me rétablir. Dans mon malheur, j'ai de la chance, étant en bonne condition physique, je pourrais bien me rétablir plus vite que prévu seulement pour le moment, je ne peux rien faire de mes journées. Dès que je suis seul, je ferme les yeux et pense à Brittany. Brittany qui a peur de moi. Brittany a qui j'ai fait croire que je faisais parti du blood. Brittany qui m'a vu braquer mon frère, et insulté un chef de gang sans peur. Brittany qui doit penser que je suis dangereux, pour sa sécurité. Elle ignore que tout est faux, que je ne fais plus parti du gang, que je n'aurais jamais tué mon frère, que je craignais trop pour sa sécurité pour m'inquiéter de la mienne dans l'entrepôt… Je dois lui rappeler qu'elle n'a pas à avoir peur de tout mais avant je dois me sortir de cet **imbroglio** en lui racontant la vérité sur mon passé. Sauf qu'elle a peur de moi. De ce fait, je ne peux pas aller la voir pour lui parler et la rassurer… Il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui parler. J'espère simplement qu'elle va m'entendre. Une infirmière vient gentiment contrôler comment je vais et j'en profite pour essayer de la faire parler de Brittany seulement leur foutu secret médical l'empêche de répondre à une simplement. Est-elle toujours en état de choc ? J'interroge ma famille quand ils arrivent mais personne ne sait rien. _Mi'amà_ m'informe que Paco a été conduit à l'hôpital. Il est en vie. Cette nouvelle me rassure et je m'aperçois ce moment-là que je m'inquiétais aussi pour lui. Luis s'éloigne me promettant d'aller voir ma copine et le temps qu'il reparte, j'interroge _mamà_ sur _mi mejor amigo_.

« - Il est très faible. D'après le médecin, il a plusieurs côtes de cassées, avec ses articulations, des entailles profondes sur le corps et la cuisse droite entièrement brûlée. Il était inconscient quand on l'a trouvé. Pour le moment je n'en sais pas plus mais j'ai demandé à ce qu'on me prévienne. Son _papà_ n'est pas _un buen padre_ (un bon père) pour Paco.

« - Merci _mi'amà_ , souris-je. J'ai hâte que Luis revienne !

Elle ne dit rien, et pose simplement sa main sur la mienne alors que Carlos est en retrait depuis leur arrivée. Je sais que je devrais lui parler, lui demander comment il se sent mais pour le moment le sort de Brittany m'inquiète d'avantage. La pauvre, elle n'a jamais connu l'horreur des quartiers sud. Elle ne sait pas que dans mon quartier, faut s'endurcir très jeune pour survivre. Elle a grandi dans une bulle de coton tout rose et je viens de la faire exploser sous son nez… Je suis interrompu dans mes réflexions par le retour de mon petit frère.

« - J'ai vu Brittany mais je n'ai pas pu lui parler. Enfin si moi je lui ai parlé mais elle est toujours en état de choc. Il y avait une fille avec elle, une grande brune avec un corps à foutre le feu à un iceberg…

« - Sally, souris-je.

« - Ouais. Elle était avec elle quand je suis arrivé et m'a dit que _tu novia_ , va rester à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus en état de choc. Elle va voir un psy demain matin et ils aviseront à ce moment-là.

J'acquiesce et le fixe.

« - Et toi _niño_ , tu vas bien ? Hector m'a dit qu'il vous avait intercepté, ajouté-je pour _mi'amà_ qui hoche la tête.

« - C'était bizarre. J'ai déjà vu Hector mais j'ignorais qui c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il nous fasse enfermé chez lui. Deux types avaient les yeux braqués sur nous, arme à la ceinture avec ordre de tirer si on essayait de partir, avoue-t-il d'une voix sombre. _Mi'amà_ m'a dit de rester tranquille et on a attendu jusqu'à ce que la police vienne nous chercher.

« - Comment savait-ils où vous étiez ?

« - Je… Je leur ai dit, intervient Carlos toujours contre le mur. Quand je… Quand tu as été emmené dans le camion, j'ai parlé à un _policia_ (policier) leur disant qu'il avait notre famille en otage.

« - Ok… _Y tù, ¿estàs bien ?_ (et toi tu vas bien ?)

« - _Estoy bien… Creo._ (Je vais bien… Je crois)

Je hoche la tête et inspire lentement, pour éviter de souffrir avant de fermer les yeux une seconde. Presque aussitôt, _mi'amà_ embrasse ma joue et me demande de me reposer m'assurant qu'elle reviendra me voir demain.

« - _Buenas noches mi'amà_. (Bonne nuit) Carlos, reste une seconde.

Il acquiesce à peine et lorsque nous sommes seuls, il s'approche enfin de moi.

« - Ecoute, que tu m'en veuilles ou pas, qu'importe les griefs que tu as contre moi, jusqu'à mon retour à la maison, c'est toi l'homme de la maison alors agis en tant que tel.

« - Pourquoi t'es intervenu Alex ?

« - Parce que c'est mon rôle, résumé-je. Quand _papà_ est mort, j'ai été obligé d'endosser le rôle du chef de famille, de l'homme de la maison. Mon rôle c'est de veiller sur vous trois, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses me remplacer. A ce moment-là, je te laisserais les rennes mais je ne le ferais pas tant que tu agiras en petit con égoïste ou que tu seras en colère contre le monde. Je ne te juge pas, ce que tu as fait, je l'ai fait avant toi, j'ai été en colère contre le monde, je vous en voulais à Luis et toi de m'obliger à être le chef de la maison, celui qui veille sur tout le monde, qui donne l'exemple… Je ne dis pas que c'est la raison de ta colère, je ne la connais pas et tu es libre de ne jamais m'expliquer pourquoi tu as voulu intégrer le blood, je ne te demanderais pas seulement là, je ne peux plus assurer votre protection alors tu vas devoir me remplacer quelques temps.

« - Jusqu'à quand ?

« - Jusqu'à ce que je rentre à la maison. Je reprendrais les rennes à ce moment-là mais tu devras me seconder. D'après les médecins, j'ai besoin de repos, je ne pourrais pas être sans arrêt derrière vous, tu vas devoir veiller sur Luis. Aucun ancien du gang ne doit l'approcher, sauf _la familia_.

« - Je ne les connais pas autant que toi.

« - Si t'as un doute, donne-moi le nom, je te dirais… Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi Carlos ?

Je le regarde avec sérieux, espérant qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas un test, un piège ou une autre connerie de ce type. Ça me fait mal de l'avouer mais j'ai vraiment besoin de son aide pour le moment. Je ne peux rien faire. Il me regarde une minute sans parler puis hoche la tête, m'assurant que fera de son mieux.

« - Je ne t'en demande pas plus. Allez ramène tout le monde à la maison.

« - Ok… Alex, reprend-il la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« - Quoi ?

« - Tu m'en veux d'avoir mis _la familia_ en danger et Brittany ?

« - Ouais.

Il hoche la tête, me souhaite de passer une bonne nuit et sort de la chambre alors que je fixe la porte me demandant pourquoi il m'a posé cette question. Qu'espérait-il entendre ? Que je ne lui en voulais pas d'avoir failli tuer notre frère et _mamà_ ? Que ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'il ait impliqué Brittany dans toute la _mierda_ de ma vie ? Qu'il l'ait volontairement mise en danger ? Je vais peut-être la perdre à cause de toute cette histoire, il en a conscience ? Je secoue la tête et ferme les yeux pour m'endormir. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre pour le moment.

Quand ma famille arrive le lendemain, je note le drôle de comportement de Carlos. Il semble plus responsable et je me demande si c'est un rôle qu'il joue devant moi où s'il prend vraiment son rôle de chef temporaire au sérieux. Malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps de m'en soucier puisque _mamà_ m'annonce que l'état de Paco est plus grave que les médecins le pensaient. Il a un œdème cérébral et afin de s'assurer qu'il se résorbe plus rapidement, _mi cuate_ (mon ami proche) va être plongé dans un coma artificiel quelques jours. De plus un des coups de couteau qu'il se serait pris a touché son pancréas et il a subi une opération dans la matinée. On n'en sait pas plus naturellement et pour me changer les idées, je demande à mes frères si leur nuit s'est bien passée. Luis m'avoue avoir eu du mal à s'endormir, ce que confirme notre frère avant de me dire que _mamà_ a fait des cauchemars.

« - _No es gran cosa Alejandro_ , assure-t-elle. (Ce n'est pas grave) _Estoy bien ahora_.

« - Tu as besoin de repos _mi'amà_ , soupiré-je.

« - Toi aussi Alex. Laisse donc ton frère veiller sur Luis. Quant à moi, je ne vous ai pas attendue pour veiller sur moi.

Je souris et lui promets que maintenant tout ira bien. Dès que je serais de retour à la maison, je veillerais sur elle comme avant avec l'aide de Carlos, ce qui la fait sourire. Je sais qu'elle joue les _mamà_ forte pour Luis mais je sais qu'elle ne l'est pas autant qu'elle veut lui faire croire. Je l'ai souvent entendu pleurer. Pour _papà_ d'abord, puis pour moi quand j'ai rejoint le LB et que je partais rejoindre l'entrepôt ou que j'en revenais… Plus récemment pour Carlos qui tournait aussi mal que moi. Les hommes Fuentes l'ont assez fait pleurer, il est temps qu'ils s'occupent d'elle un peu. Je fixe Luis, songeant que c'est le seul qui ne l'a jamais fait pleurer et je prie une seconde pour qu'il ne soit jamais la cause de ses larmes, sauf si c'est pour pleurer de joie. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et je sourcille en voyant Sally.

« - _Hola_ Alex, sourit-elle. _Hola señora Fuentes, soy Sally un amiga de…_ (Bonjour madame Fuentes, je suis Sally une amie de)

« - Ma mère parle anglais, tu sais, l'interrompis-je amusé.

« - Brittany me l'a dit en effet mais ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas utilisé la langue de ma grand-mère. J'ai croisé ton petit frère hier, dit-elle en désignant Luis qui fait une révérence ridicule. Il m'a dit que tu voulais des nouvelles de Brit donc je viens t'en donner.

« - Comment va-t-elle ?

« - Bien. Elle était en état de choc hier mais elle a passé une bonne nuit et ce matin, elle a parlé avec le psy, selon ses propres termes. Elle sort aujourd'hui mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit bon pour elle, sa mère est venue la chercher pour la ramener chez eux donc… Je passerais te donner des nouvelles dans deux-trois jours si tu veux.

« - Viens dès que tu en as s'il te plait.

Elle acquiesce, salue ma famille et repart alors que je soupire de soulagement. Brittany va bien. Certes je ne peux pas la voir mais je ne peux voir personne pour le moment donc… Carlos me sort de mes pensées en soulignant qu'il va peut-être choisir l'université si toutes les filles sont aussi canon que ma copine et Sally ce qui me fait rire.

« - Celles que j'ai croisé dans les couloirs le sont tu peux me croire, souris-je, mais ce sont toutes des têtes !

Il soupire tragiquement nous faisant rire même si je cesse aussitôt. Trop douloureux ! Ils passent une partie de la soirée avec moi puis rentre à la maison me laissant seul, une nouvelle fois. Le lendemain, quand passe une infirmière, je lui demande si je peux aller voir Paco et elle va me chercher une chaise roulante pour m'y emmener.

Quand j'entre dans le service réanimation, je me sens déjà mal. Après être obligé de me laver les mains une minute, d'avoir enfilé gants, blouse, chapeau et masque, je peux enfin entrer dans sa chambre. S'il se voyait ainsi, nul doute qu'il péterait un plomb. Il a un tuyau qui lui sort de la bouche, un autre qui l'aide à respirer et une perfusion dans le bras. Il est relié à deux machines dont une qui surveille son cœur et je soupire de soulagement en voyant qu'il est stable.

« - _Hola compa_ (Salut camarade), souris-je. Il peut m'entendre, demandé-je à l'infirmière.

« - Je ne sais pas. Certains patients disent entendre la conversation de leur famille ou des médecins, d'autres ne se souviennent de rien…

« - Ok, merci. J'ai des bonnes nouvelles pour toi Paco. Tout d'abord, on est en vie. Salement amochés mais on est toujours là, souris-je.

Je lui parle durant quelques minutes puis la visite étant terminé, je retourne dans ma chambre espérant que je pourrais sortir bientôt.

Il me faut attendre presque une semaine avant de quitter l'hôpital, visiblement, quelqu'un les a prévenu que je risquais de ne pas me reposer tout de suite. Une semaine aucune nouvelle de ma petite amie puisque personne ne sait où elle vit, sauf Carlos mais elle a flippé dès qu'elle l'a vu, selon mon frère. Malgré tout, je dois aller la voir. Ne serait-ce que pour lui expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça. Carlos me propose de m'emmener chez elle et je passe par la maison pour me changer et prendre une douche. Une demi-heure plus tard, on est en route et je promets à _mamà_ de ne pas forcer. De toute façon, pour le moment, je ne suis pas capable de courir alors… Quand il se gare sur le parking, il m'annonce qu'il va m'attendre à la bibliothèque qui n'est pas loin. Je suis surpris qu'il pense vraiment que je vais lui tirer dessus s'il ne s'améliore pas mais pour le moment je préfère lui laisser croire. Je le rassurerais plus tard, quand il sera vraiment calmé. Pour ma part, je grimpe jusqu'à chez ma copine et souris en voyant qu'elle a une nouvelle porte. Je frappe et respire en l'entendant parler. Quand elle ouvre cependant, elle se fige en me regardant et je grimace.

« - Salut Brittany.

« - Je… Euh… Salut… Tu… Tu vas bien ?

« - Bien, je te remercie. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Je voudrais te parler de certaines choses.

Elle acquiesce et s'efface pour me laisser passer. Je grimace en songeant qu'elle va voir que je ne vais pas aussi bien que je le prétends mais pour le moment préserver notre relation me paraît plus urgent que le reste donc… Elle ferme la porte derrière moi alors que je m'assois péniblement sur son lit. Elle sort aussitôt de la pièce et je soupire. Ça risque d'être plus long que prévu, je crois. Le temps que je me relève, et que je rejoigne la porte, elle est de retour avec un gobelet rempli d'eau qu'elle me tend… Oh… Elle est adorable ! Je retourne m'asseoir puis la fixe longuement. Sa lèvre n'a plus rien et seule sa joue est légèrement jaune.

« - Tes partiels se sont bien passés ?

« - Je… Oui, j'ai eu une dérogation pour les passer après les autres vu que je suis restée à l'hôpital puis chez mes parents durant deux jours… Je passe les derniers demain et lundi.

« - C'est très bien… Je crois, ajouté-je. Ecoute Brittany, j'ai conscience que tu as peur de moi et je suis venu pour clarifier certains points. La première chose et la plus importante, je n'aurais jamais tué mon frère. Tu dois le croire, je ne suis plus un petit con violent. J'ai eu une prise de conscience quand… Et si je commençais par le début, proposé-je embarrassé avant de reprendre quand elle acquiesce. Ok alors tout commence quand mon père s'est enrôlé de lui-même dans le latino blood dès notre arrivé. Des _amigos_ du Mexique lui ont dit que c'était le meilleur moyen de s'intégrer au quartier et que notre famille serait protégée. C'est Enrique, mon cousin chez qui j'ai appris à bricoler les voitures, qui m'a raconté cette histoire. Seulement alors que j'avais six ans, il a été assassiné devant mes yeux. Ce souvenir est encore frais dans ma mémoire et je doute de réussir à l'oublier un jour. Je le revois me proposer d'aller se balader entre hommes dans le quartier. Il m'a emmené à l'entrepôt du blood, pour commencer mon initiation selon les anciens. Il pensait qu'en m'immergeant dès mon plus jeune âge dans la culture du gang, je les rejoindrais dès que j'aurais treize ans, comme certains seulement… Seulement alors qu'il discutait avec Chuy, celui-ci a demandé à mon père de le suivre. Il m'a emmené avec lui jusque derrière l'entrepôt et Chuy l'a accusé de trahir le gang. Je ne sais plus très bien les raisons qu'il a donnés puisqu'il y avait un chat qui est passé et j'ai préféré le caresser, avoué-je la faisant sourire. A un moment mon père m'a semblé inquiet j'ai levé les yeux pour voir Chuy le braquer. La seconde suivante, il l'a tué sous mes yeux avant de rentrer dans l'entrepôt sans s'inquiéter pour moi. Des membres sont sortis et pendant que certains se sont occupés de _mi papà_ , Hector m'a ramené chez ma mère. Il lui a annoncé la nouvelle lui-même. Je me souviens qu'elle n'a pas pleuré sur le moment. Elle m'a simplement envoyé dans la chambre que je partageais avec un Carlos bébé. Deux mois plus tard, elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte de Luis. Bref, j'ai grandi en entendant _mi'amà_ pleurer tous les soirs ou presque. Avec le temps ses sanglots sont devenus rares et dès qu'elle a pu, elle s'est mise à travailler faisant de moi l'homme de la maison. J'avais dix ans quand le Latino blood est entré dans ma vie. Enrique, mon cousin m'a proposé de venir avec moi à une réunion. Comme il faisait figure de père pour moi, j'ai accepté et j'ai assisté à ma première transaction. Trois ans plus tard, je suis entré dans le gang. J'étais en colère, parce qu'on avait tué mon père pour de l'argent. Du moins c'était ce qu'on m'en avait dit. Durant cinq ans, j'ai évolué au sein du gang. J'ai pas mal bu comme beaucoup mais je ne me suis jamais drogué, pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Et je me suis mis à fumer, je le reconnais. Enfin bref, mon rôle a rapidement été de faire peur à ceux qui devaient de l'argent au blood. Je suis, tu l'as remarqué, assez convaincant quand je joue les durs. Enfin bref, un soir, j'ai surpris deux anciens qui parlaient de mon père et je me suis caché pour savoir pourquoi ils parlaient d'un traître au blood. Tout en continuant à récolter l'argent pour le gang, j'ai commencé à interroger les anciens pour savoir pourquoi mon père avait été tué exactement. Sans grand résultat jusqu'à un soir alors que j'étais en train de réparer la voiture d'Hector, il est venu me voir et m'a demandé d'arrêter mes questions. Ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, j'ai un peu bousculé _mi'amà_ qui a fini par m'avouer que c'était Hector qui avait organisé la mort de mon père. Ce soir-là… J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer. Je me croyais assez fort pour vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience mais… Je ne suis pas un tueur ! Enfin bref, je suis allé le voir et je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait demandé à Chuy de le tuer puisque mon père était fidèle au gang, selon les anciens. Rien que mon nom assurait aux autres que je ne les trahirais pas, enfin bref, je te passe certains détails. Il a fini par m'avouer que plus jeune, il avait été amoureux de ma mère seulement déjà à cette époque, elle ne voyait que mon père et il s'est juré de se venger, espérant qu'elle lui tomberait dans les bras mais _mi'amà_ est une femme fidèle même après la mort de son mari. Quand j'ai tout découvert, je lui ai annoncé que je quittais le blood, que j'étais prêt pour l'épreuve ! Il a essayé de m'en dissuader et j'ai passé un accord avec lui. S'il laissait ma famille tranquille, je les laisserais faire et recruter qui ils veulent. Il a accepté si en échange je lui versais la moitié de tout ce que je gagnerais dans ma vie. J'ai accepté et le soir même j'ai passé l'épreuve. La pire expérience de ma vie mais elle m'a permis d'être libre. Seulement l'adrénaline qui courrait dans mes veines avait besoin de sortir et je me suis engagé comme pompier volontaire avant de rejoindre les brigades. J'ai passé les cinq dernières années à payer le blood pour qu'il protège ma famille. Je ne devais plus me mêler de leurs affaires à la condition qu'ils oublient le nom des Fuentes. Quand j'ai découvert que Carlos les avait rejoint, j'ai compris que j'allais devoir fuir le pays avec ma famille. Je t'ai appelé pour te dire que j'allais devoir partir quelques temps alors que je savais très bien que je ne pourrais pas revenir, ni même te donner de mes nouvelles pour te protéger et protéger ma famille.

Elle hoche lentement la tête et je me tends inquiet de sa réaction. Comme le soir où elle a rencontré Hector, elle me demande deux minutes et sors de sa chambre. Ayant mal aux côtes, je m'allonge sur son lit et ferme les yeux quelques minutes, guettant son retour. La porte se ferme me faisant sursauter et j'ouvre les yeux pour voir qu'elle me regarde perplexe.

« - Navré j'avais…

« - Non ça va, je sais que tu as pas mal morflé l'autre fois, me coupe-t-elle… Alex aurais-tu blessé ton frère ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne l'aurais pas tué mais le blesser ?

« - Non. Je savais que Carlos n'aurait pas le cran nécessaire pour me défier si c'était moi qui tenait l'arme. Il était en colère et en voulait au monde entier, parce que je lui mets la pression pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir dans la vie mais je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal. Je voulais simplement lui faire prendre conscience que faire parti d'un gang, et tenir un arme implique que les gens que tu rencontres en ont une également et que tu en sais jamais de quel côté de l'arme tu seras la prochaine fois. Heureusement il a retenu la leçon visiblement et je suis content de ne pas avoir été obligé de tirer un coup dans le vide, il aurait su que je bluffais. Je ne lui ferais pas de mal, il fait parti de ma famille, et je ferais tout pour ma famille. La preuve, on va pouvoir déménager, ajouté-je faussement enthousiasme. Maintenant que je récupère mon salaire complet, la vie va être plus douce.

« - Je… Et moi, tu me feras du mal ? Si je fais quelque chose que tu désapprouves ?

« - Non. Naturellement si tu cherches à entrer dans un gang, je t'imposerais la même épreuve que celle de Carlos et j'espère sincèrement que tu la rateras ou que je n'aurais jamais à braquer une arme sur toi _mamacita_. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais de te savoir en danger. Mais si c'est un acte sans conséquence comme te faire tatouer… Bien que je désapprouve, je ne t'en empêcherais pas, c'est ton corps, tu es la seule à pouvoir choisir ce que tu veux en faire.

Elle acquiesce lentement et je bois une gorgée d'eau pour me désaltérer. Je n'ai jamais autant parlé et elle est la première à découvrir toute l'histoire. Je crois que même ma famille ignore tout ça. Elle me fixe longuement puis soupire.

« - Et maintenant Alex ?

« - Et maintenant quoi ?

« - Est-ce que tu comptes rester ici à Fairfield ? Repartir à Mexico ou je ne sais où puisque j'ignore où tu comptais partir. Quand tu es parti dimanche, je me suis rendue compte que je ne connaissais rien de toi ou si peu. J'ignore d'où te viennes tes tatouages, où tu voulais partir, où se situe ta famille… Je ne sais même pas le prénom de ta maman. J'ignore si je dois me réjouir de voir que tu vas mieux ou m'inquiéter que cette conversation soit la dernière que l'on aura. Je ne sais…

« - Hey _mamacita_ , calme-toi, l'interrompis-je. Je voulais partir pour mettre ma famille en sécurité seulement elle l'est à présent que la plupart des membres du LB sont arrêtés. Le gang a été démantelé grâce à une source anonyme… Je préfère qu'on ignore que je suis la balance, ma famille ne serait plus en sécurité. Officiellement, ils surveillaient Hector depuis quelques temps et en voyant qu'il t'avait kidnappé, ils ont décidé d'agir. Moi j'étais là par hasard.

Elle sourit doucement mais je vois qu'elle n'est pas rassurée pour autant et je soupire.

« - La plupart des tatouages sur mes bras viennent du blood. Celui-ci c'était l'emblème, soupiré-je en lui montrant l'étoile à cinq branches avec les deux tridents. Le P signifie Paco, mon frère de sang depuis qu'on a partagé le nôtre. Sur son avant-bras, il a un A, précisé-je inutilement. L'étoile sur la main c'est un hommage à mon père parti trop tôt. La flamme sur mon biceps était rouge et noire les couleurs du gang. Je l'ai fait recouvrir de noir avec ma première paye et je compte le faire retirer dès que je le pourrais. Ce cercle-là représente mon père, le triangle à l'intérieur ma mère et les trois points où ils se rejoignent, ce sont mes frères et moi. L'espèce de signe tribal sur ce bras, dis-je en désignant l'autre, est un dessin perso, il signifie Fuentes, le drapeau mexicain pour me rappeler d'où je viens, quant au rosier fané ici c'est ma famille restée au pays ou mort avant ma naissance. Enfin le bracelet de lettre qui entoure mon poignet c'est _rebelde_ , qui signifie 'rebelle' en espagnol. Le signe sur mes pectoraux qui ressemble à un signe tribal c'est simplement le nombre de voitures que j'ai volé pour permettre au blood d'être remboursé, la rose sur mon aine c'est une erreur. Carmen avec qui je sortais au lycée m'avait convaincu qu'elle trouverait ça hyper sexy et je me la suis faite tatoué. La semaine suivante, je l'ai surprise en train de coucher avec un autre dans sa voiture, mais passons. La flamme orange placé sur mon cœur, représente ce que je pensais à l'époque, que je n'avais aucun avenir en dehors du gang. Ensuite je comptais repartir à Mexico d'abord pour que ma famille m'aide à cacher _mi'amà_ et mes deux frères le temps trouver un meilleur plan. La plupart de ma famille vie dans la banlieue pauvre de Mexico mais certains sont à Cuba. Quant à ma mère, elle s'appelle Lorena. Mais j'ignore si tu dois ou non te réjouir de me savoir en vie. Tu es la seule à pouvoir répondre à cette question _mamacita_. Je reste à Fairfield, je ne partirais pas sauf si je pars en vacances quelque part mais je m'établis dans cette ville. Et cette conversation n'est pas la dernière sauf si tu me demandes de ne plus chercher à te revoir.

« - Non. S'il te plait, ne t'en vas plus, soupire-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. J'ai besoin de temps pour accepter le fait que tu ne me feras pas de mal mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Ce que je t'ai dit l'autre fois ici même, je le pense toujours. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir et d'accepter ton passé… Ce que je ne ferais qu'après avoir terminé mes partiels.

« - Très bien. Veux-tu que je te laisse réviser en paix ?

Elle acquiesce et je sors mon portable pour demander à mon frère de venir me rechercher puis le temps qu'il arrive, je descends doucement jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle m'accompagne et fixe froidement une fille qui me regarde un peu trop longtemps.

« - Jalouse ?

« - Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on est toujours ensemble, non ?

« - Pour moi en tout cas, même si je ne peux plus t'embrasser pour le moment.

Elle sourit sans rien ajouter et je me retiens de la dévisager trop longtemps ne voulant en plus la mettre mal à l'aise. Même si à présent, elle n'a plus autant peur de moi, je vois qu'elle n'est pas rassurée à sa façon de se mordre la lèvre. Carlos arrive et je m'approche pour lui dire au revoir seulement elle va vers lui pour le saluer et je la suis.

« - _Hola Carlos_.

« - _Hola gringa. ¿Como està ?_

« - _¿Estoy bien y tu ?_

« - _Estoy bien._ Tu parles espagnol ?

« - Depuis que je sors avec Alex oui, sourit-elle.

« - Oh ok. Au fait navré pour… Enfin tu sais quoi, grogne-t-il mal à l'aise.

« - Pour m'avoir kidnappé ? Je comprends… Mieux à présent, répond-elle en coulant un regard vers moi. Bon je vais vous laisser rentrer, je dois encore terminer de réviser pour mes derniers partiels. Salut Carlos… Tiens, tu ne m'as encore dit au revoir en espagnol, remarque-t-elle.

« - _Adiòs mamacita_.

« - Oh ok alors _adiòs_ Carlos, sourit-elle avant de me rejoindre pour embrasser ma joue, _adiòs_ Alex.

Je la retiens pour embrasser sa joue puis je monte dans la voiture demandant à mon frère d'attendre qu'elle soit rentrée pour démarrer. Il n'apprécie pas vraiment mais accepte avant de faire crisser les pneus. Durant le voyage, aucun de nous ne parle et j'en profite pour réfléchir à mon après-midi. Ma conversation avec Brittany tourne en boucle et je soupire.

« - Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle _amigo_ , ne rentre pas tout de suite à la maison. Luis n'a pas besoin d'entendre tout ça.

Il sourcille mais accepte et on rejoint le parking vide du lycée où il coupe le moteur avant de se tourner vers moi. Je grogne mal à l'aise mais commence à lui raconter la vérité à propos de _papà_ , maman et Hector. Comment tout a commencé, et pourquoi il nous voulait tant dans le gang. Décidé à tout lui révéler, je ne lui cache aucun détail de ce que j'ai vu durant mes années de gang, ce que j'ai découvert, les fois où je me suis fait braquer, tout y passe. Tout ce qui peut l'aider à comprendre pourquoi je me battrais toujours pour qu'il ne rejoigne aucun gang, quitte à devoir le blesser moi-même pour l'empêcher de faire les mêmes conneries que notre père ou moi. Durant toute ma tirade, il ne dit rien. Je le vois froncer les sourcils, parfois écarquiller les yeux, quand son visage ne se ferme pas. A la fin, je soupire longuement et lui demande s'il a des questions mais il secoue la tête avant de nous ramener à la maison. Je ne dis rien sachant qu'il en aura bientôt à me poser et cette fois-ci je lui répondrais honnêtement en espérant qu'il renonce à rentrer dans un gang, le LB ou n'importe quel autre. On entre dans la maison et je file m'allonger sur mon lit sachant que j'ai besoin de me _reposer_ alors que mon frère reste devant la télé. J'entends vaguement qu'il zappe d'une chaîne à l'autre mais je n'écoute pas ce qu'il se passe vraiment. Je préfère penser à ma copine. Même si elle est distante, elle me parle à nouveau et ça me convient… Pour le moment disons.

Une heure ou deux passent ainsi puis la télé s'éteint et j'entends mon frère me rejoindre.

« - Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais rien dit ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Je pensais vous protéger en vous cachant tout ça. Je crois que même _mi'amà_ ne sait pas tout ce que j'ai appris ou fait… Et je pensais qu'en me voyant revenir couverts de cicatrices, vous ferez passer l'envie de rejoindre un gang.

« - Bah non, ça te donne juste l'air d'un dur… Et puis tu sais, tu ne seras pas toujours là pour veiller sur nous, tu vas bien finir par faire ta vie, probablement avec ta _gringa_ et faudra bien que tu me passes le relais.

« - C'est ce que j'ai prévu, j'attends simplement de pouvoir compter sur toi en tout point. Tu sais être l'homme de la famille c'est pas seulement se battre quand son petit frère fait le con, même si avec Luis tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème, admis-je. Il faut aussi pouvoir aider _mi'amà_ pour payer les factures ou faire les courses, pouvoir gérer Luis si jamais il débloque, lui rappeler que c'est plus un gamin et qu'il peut aider aussi à la maison… Entre autre chose. J'ai bien débroussaillé le terrain vu que t'es davantage une tête brûlée que Luis, mais… Qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer entre temps. Faudra avoir la carrure !

« - Ouais bah tu peux compter sur moi maintenant. Je n'ai peut-être pas fini le lycée et je sais que je n'irais pas en fac mais… Je ne sais pas, je peux peut-être te seconder maintenant.

Je hoche la tête et lui assure que je vais me décharger sur lui petit à petit de manière à ce qu'il puisse apprendre doucement. Il acquiesce et ressort de la chambre alors que j'attends le reste des questions. Il y en aura d'autres, j'en suis certain.

 **POV Brittany**

Mon dernier partiel rendu, je rejoins ma chambre et je prends de quoi me changer avant de prendre une douche. Ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire de Shelley. Maman n'y tient pas vraiment mais pour moi, c'est important. Tellement que je voudrais qu'Alex soit là seulement… Je ne sais pas encore si je peux ou non lui présenter ma famille. Je connais la sienne et même si le passif des Fuentes est lourd, sa mère n'est pas aussi dingue que la mienne donc… Secouant la tête, je vais sous la douche ou j'imagine mon copain rencontrant mes parents. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer en voyant la tête que ferait ma mère devant ses tatouages avant de passer la soirée à le mettre mal à l'aise en le comparant à Colin. Je soupire et étant lavée, j'enfile la petite robe noire que j'ai acheté pour l'occasion. Le col plat devrait mettre tout le monde d'accord et sa jupe patineuse m'assure que je serais à l'aise. Songeant à mon copain, que je ne verrais pas ce soir, j'ajoute une paire de bas noir que j'enfile en réfléchissant. Depuis son départ ni lui ni moi n'avons donné de nouvelles. Pas même un sms et je trouve ça étrange. Bon… Je l'appellerais demain au pire des cas. Je me maquille légèrement et me lisse les cheveux sachant que ma mère ne supportera pas que je ne sois pas parfaite et fin prête j'enfile ma veste, mes escarpins, je prends mon sac, le cadeau et je quitte ma chambre d'étudiante direction Capri street. Quand je pense qu'elle profite de l'assurance pour refaire la maison dans son ensemble… Ça va prendre trois mois au bas mot ! Enfin plus que deux à présent mais bon. Montant dans ma voiture, je mets le dernier album de _Manà_ et je démarre fredonnant la musique en même temps qu'eux. Même si depuis quelques temps, je comprends mieux ce que chante ce groupe.

Quand j'arrive devant la maison rose, je soupire. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller et si ce n'était pas pour ma sœur, je n'aurais même pas fait le déplacement mais bon. Je quitte ma voiture pour frapper à la porte. Mon père vient ouvrir et sourcille en voyant que c'est moi.

« - Bonsoir Brittany. Depuis quand sonnes-tu aux portes ?

« - Ce soir. Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait de devoir attendre sur le pas de la porte, souris-je. Tu vas bien papa ?

« - Fatigué et toi ?

« - Relax. J'ai terminé mes partiels aujourd'hui. Shelley est là ?

« - Au salon.

Je souris, passe par la cuisine embrasser maman puis je rejoins ma sœur qui s'amuse sur son ordinateur. Pour l'occasion, elle porte une petite robe rose bonbon absolument ridicule pour une fille de son âge mais ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger donc… Je l'embrasse et lui souffle à l'oreille un « joyeux anniversaire ma sœur chérie » avant de lui tendre le sac où j'ai mis son cadeau. J'espère qu'il lui plaira. Elle lâche sa machine pour déchirer l'emballage me faisant rire et sourit en voyant la petite robe d'été que je lui ai acheté, avec le sac et les chaussures.

« - Avec ça Shelley jolie, tu vas être la plus belle du quartier.

Elle me tend aussitôt les bras et je lui fais un câlin avant de demander à mes parents ce qu'ils lui ont offert. Papa m'informe qu'il lui a offert le jeu sur lequel elle joue alors que maman me montre l'affreuse robe. Je retiens une grimace et assure à ma sœur qu'elle a été gâtée avant de la conduire à table où on est tous. Bien que ce soit la journée de ma sœur, notre mère ne peut s'empêcher de me questionner sur Colin, avant de me demander depuis quand j'ai un copain quand je lui annonce ce fait.

« - Depuis quinze jours après l'incendie, calculé-je rapidement.

« - Et pourquoi ne suis-je au courant que maintenant ?

« - Peut-être parce que je ne savais pas encore si c'était sérieux entre lui et moi ou non. Bien que je ne le sache toujours pas, mais puisque tu me harcèles pour que je me remettre avec Colin l'infidèle, autant annoncer la couleur, admis-je.

« - Et qui est-il ? Je le connais peut-être ?

« - Ça m'étonnerait. C'est le pompier qui m'a aidé à sauver Shelley.

« - Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

« - Alex.

« - Il n'a pas de nom de famille ?

« - Si, soupiré-je, mais je sais que si je te le dis, tu auras des préjugés sur lui.

« - Pourquoi ? Fait-il parti de ces gamins des quartiers sud, demanda-t-elle en faisant la grimace comme si une mauvaise odeur imprégnait la maison.

« - Il vit dans les quartiers sud. Il aide sa maman à veiller sur ses deux frères et à payer les factures pour qu'elle ne s'épuise pas au travail.

« - Où est son père ?

« - Il est mort quand Alex était petit, avoué-je en regardant mon père qui intervient pour la première fois dans la conversation. Depuis c'est lui l'homme de la maison.

« - Comment s'appelle-t-il, insiste maman en tambourinant des doigts.

« - Il s'appelle Alejandro Fuentes junior.

« - Un mexicain ? Mais ceux des quartiers sud font tous parti d'un gang, et se droguent !

« - Mais non, c'est comme dire que ceux des quartiers nord ont tous des grosses voitures mais rien dans la tête.

« - Ecoute ma chérie, je comprends que tu veuilles te rebeller et faire ta crise d'adolescence mais…

« - N'importe quoi ! Je ne fais pas de crise d'adolescence. Il s'avère simplement que j'apprécie Alex pour ce qu'il est. Un mec qui a vu beaucoup de choses dans la vie et qui n'a pas tourné mal pour autant. Il est gentil, serviable, galant, protecteur, curieux, drôle, un peu macho mais…

« - Il ne manque plus que les tatouages pour couronner le tout !

« - Il en a. J'en ai dénombré douze mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu nu, ajouté-je dans le but de provoquer ma mère qui est choquée.

« - Un mexicain ? Tatoué de surcroît ? Mais pourquoi pas en choisir un qui a un casier judiciaire, bien que dans _ce_ quartier, ils doivent être rares à ne pas en avoir, ajoute-t-elle dédaigneusement. Tu aurais du en prendre un qui fume ou qui fait parti d'un gang, quitte à nous humilier !

« - En quoi je vous humilie en sortant avec un héros du quotidien ? Ok il n'aura jamais la paye de Colin ou d'un avocat, mais il fait un métier qui lui plait, il sauve des gens, il est loyal, serviable et ferait n'importe quoi pour sa famille… Bon sang, il n'a même pas hésiter à braver les flammes pour nous sauver Shelley et moi dans l'incendie causé par cette gourde de Baghda !

« - L'ancienne auxiliaire de ta sœur n'y est pour rien !

« - Tu parles, elle est partie dès que je suis entrée sous la douche, laissant Shelley seule dans la cuisine !

« - Ça suffit, nous ne parlons pas de Baghda là mais de toi et de ce _mexicain_! Tu vas quitter ce type dangereux immédiatement !

« - Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire, demandé-je en la fixant.

« - Il n'est pas pour toi ! Mais enfin réfléchis ma chérie, il n'est pas convenable ! Que diront nos amis au country club en te voyant débarquer au bras d'un mexicain tatoué ? Elles se moqueront de nous, de moi, de notre famille ! Je paris qu'il est même incapable de jouer convenablement au golf ! Il doit passer son temps à vendre de la drogue ou à la consumer tout en aidant ces cousins sans papier à passer la frontière. Qui sait s'il ne vole pas des voitures pour les revendre dans un garage sordide ? Non je suis désolée ma chérie mais ce garçon doit quitter ta vie immédiatement ! Je paris qu'il fume… Roger imagine qu'il vienne ici et profite de notre absence pour dire à ses amis de venir nous voler ? Il faut…

« - La ferme, crié-je en me levant d'un bond. Cesse tout de suite cette **diatribe** au sujet de mon copain. Tu ne le connais pas ! Tu ne me connais même pas ! Je me fous de ce que tu penses maman. Je suis bien avec Alex, il me protège, me respecte et me rend heureuse, trois qualités que ne possède pas Colin l'infidèle alors il est hors de question que je quitte Alejandro _por un gringo_ (pour un américain) qui a de l'argent mais aucune notion de respect !

Sur ces mots, j'embrasse ma sœur et mon père et quitte la maison plus qu'énervée. Ma mère me poursuit et me somme de rentrer dans la maison pour qu'on parle afin que je revienne à la maison mais cette fois la coupe est pleine.

« - Non ! Tu ne veux pas de scandale, tu veux une vie parfaite sous tous les angles, tu l'as et je suis très heureuse pour toi mais il est hors de question que je quitte l'homme que j'aime pour un crétin comme Colin Adams qui a de l'argent plein les poches mais qui n'a aucune ambition ! Sais-tu qu'Alex n'a pas hésité à renoncer à Northwestern afin de rester près de sa famille pour aider leur mère ? Qu'il se fout des apparences et qu'il aime sa famille plus que le reste ? Sais-tu qu'il m'a rendu plus heureuse en deux semaines que Colin en deux ans ? Non tu ne sais rien et j'en ai marre de devoir être parfaite pour que tu sois heureuse ! Je ne le suis pas maman, toi non plus, personne n'est parfait mais tu es la seule à vouloir que je le sois j'en ai marre !

Sur ces mots, je monte dans ma voiture et quitte l'allée me moquant royalement que les nouveaux voisins de mes parents nous ai entendu. J'essuie mes larmes, couvrant probablement mes joues de mascara mais je m'en fous. Tout comme je me fous de l'heure et du fait qu'il n'est peut-être pas chez lui, j'ai besoin de voir mon copain. Je rejoins la rue où il vit et surtout la petite maison m'arrêtant devant pour m'apercevoir qu'il n'y a pas de lumière. Bon sang, peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas là ? Il est neuf heures à ma montre mais s'ils sont sortis ou pire s'ils dorment ? La porte s'ouvre m'empêchant de poursuivre mes réflexions et son frère fixe ma voiture.

« - _Puta_ classe ta voiture, Brittany !

« - Merci Carlos, reniflé-je.

« - Tu es venue pour voir Alejo, je présume ? Entre il est à l'intérieur, précise-t-il sans me laisser répondre.

« - Non… Je… Je ne vais pas vous déranger, je vais…

« - Alex _tu_ _chava_ vient d'arriver, crie-t-il avant que je ne puisse terminer ma phrase. Voilà, il sait que tu es là, entre !

Etant bloquée, je quitte mon cabriolet et suis docilement le frère de mon copain. Copain qui m'accueille dès que j'entre dans la maison. Je suis ridicule ! Mon maquillage a coulé, mes yeux doivent être rouges, pourtant dès qu'il me regarde, je me sens belle et sans réfléchir, je me blottis dans ses bras.

« - Hey ça va _mi novia_ ?

« - Serre-moi fort, s'il te plait !

Il doit être d'accord puisque la seconde suivante, sa prise se ressert sur ma taille alors que je pleure sur son épaule. Je sens la tension me quitter et quand je me sens plus calme, je m'éloigne de lui avant d'essuyer mes yeux.

« - J'ai sali ton tee-shirt, grogné-je en voyant les tâches sur son épaules. Navrée, je… Je suis ridicule et je dois être affreuse mais…

« - _¡Càllate mi novia_ , tu es superbe, tu le seras toujours à mes yeux, souffle-t-il en essuyant mes joues de ses pouces. Tu veux rester un peu ? Ma mère n'est pas là et mes frères sont devant la télé.

« - Tu as un miroir ?

Il rit et me conduit à la salle de bain. Je pourrais la trouver minuscule mais elle est plus grande que les cabines que j'utilise depuis octobre donc… Je me nettoie le visage, sous le regard amusé de mon copain qui secoue la tête amusé, et je grimace en notant que je ne suis plus maquillée. Certes, il m'a déjà vu ainsi mais pas ses frères ni sa mère.

« - Détends-toi _mi amor_ , tu es splendide ! Tu le seras toujours pour moi !

« - Pour toi peut-être mais pas pour ta famille et…

« - Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi d'être parfaite ?

« - Je ne sais pas, ça me rassure, je crois. Tu sais on ne peut pas toujours maîtriser notre vie, ou ce qui arrive mais au moins notre apparence c'est possible et… Je ne sais pas, ça doit me détendre.

« - Très bien, sourit-il avant de hurler, Luis, Carlos, ma copine sort sans maquillage alors évitez de la fixer choqués même si elle vous paraît affreuse !

« - Ok, répondent-ils hilares alors que je le fixe surprise.

« - Voilà tout le monde te trouvera superbe, allez viens !

J'observe la main qu'il me tend tout en songeant que rien pour ce qu'il vient de faire, je devrais m'éloigner de lui mais la vérité c'est qu'il me manque aussi je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse doucement avant de sourire quand il me répond en m'enlaçant. Je souris contre sa bouche et quand on se sépare, je le laisse m'emmener au salon où je salue Luis qui me fixe perplexe.

« - Honnêtement, je vois pas vraiment de différence… T'es sûre de ne plus être maquillée ?

« - Toi tu sais parler aux filles, souris-je.

Il rougit alors que je suis Alex jusque dans une alcôve. Il y a trois lits d'une personne et une armoire. Je sens que mon copain est inquiet et je présume qu'il redoute mon jugement aussi je me tourne vers lui.

« - Ma chambre à la fac a du te paraître minuscule comparée à la tienne… Tu me fais visiter ?

« - Si tu veux, rit-il. Alors tu avais dit comment déjà ?… Ah oui, reprend-il. Là c'est le coin dodo de Luis, dit-il en désignant un lit près d'un mur recouvert d'affiches de footballeur et d'une carte du ciel, là c'est le coin dodo de Carlos, ajoute-t-il devant un lit où un sac de cours traîne.

« - Et donc là c'est ton coin dodo, supposé-je en désignant le lit sans aucun déco alentour.

« - T'es perspicace, dis donc. Tu veux t'asseoir ?

Je souris et embrasse la commissure de ses lèvres avant de m'asseoir sur son lit juste avant lui. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Luis nous rejoint avec deux verres en m'expliquant que son frère et lui veillent à ce qu'Alex n'en fasse pas trop pour qu'il guérisse rapidement. C'est stupide mais ce geste me touche. La symbiose de cette famille manque cruellement à la mienne. Je sens mes yeux brûler signe que je vais pleurer et je passe ma main dessus pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler. La main de mon copain se pose aussitôt sur mon genou et j'inspire longuement avant de le regarder. Ses yeux semblent me demander ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi je suis si émotive pourtant, je ne peux rien dire. J'ai trop peur que parler ne me refasse pleurer. Aucun de nous ne parle durant plusieurs minutes et je souris en entendant ses frères se disputer pour la télécommande et soupire.

« - J'aurais adorer connaître ce genre de scène avec ma sœur… C'est son anniversaire ce soir et ma mère a encore une fois, tout gâché.

« - Ah ?

« - Ouais, elle… Elle m'a encore prise la tête avec Colin l'infidèle, me rappelant que c'était un garçon bien, selon ses critères disons, et que je ne trouverais pas mieux que cet _imbecil_ , du coup je lui ai avoué que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie et… C'est parti en sucette. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur ma mère ?

« - Que je pouvais être l'homme parfait, à cause de mes origines, je ne serais jamais rien à ses yeux ?

« - Ouais voilà. Elle a insisté pour savoir comment tu t'appelles. J'ai à peine eu le temps de dire « Fuentes » qu'elle t'a accusé de te droguer, de fumer, d'être dans un gang, et après elle a décrété que tu dealais et consommais, que tu volais des voitures pour les revendre en aidant tes cousins à passer illégalement la frontière et ça m'a énervé parce que t'es rien de tout ça… Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'à une époque, tu étais effectivement dans un gang, souris-je. J'ai eu beau essayer de plaider ta cause rien à faire, elle ne m'écoutait pas du coup je lui ai balancé ces quatre vérité dans la figure et je suis venue te voir pour m'éloigner de cette snob !

« - Je comprends mieux. Ecoute Brit, je me moque de ce que pense ta mère, ou même ton père. Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est ce que tu penses toi et que Shelley m'apprécie… Quoi, se défend-il, tu m'as dit qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour toi donc elle compte pour moi.

« - T'es adorable Alex.

Il sourit et Carlos lui amène des cachets lui rappelant qu'il doit se reposer. Mon copain me demande si ça m'ennuie qu'il s'allonge et je lui assure que non. Je libère le lit et viens m'asseoir à côté au sol ce qui le fait sourire à nouveau. Dès qu'on est à nouveau seuls, il se pousse et me propose de m'allonger à ses côtés. Je me mords la lèvre une seconde puis accepte songent qu'on a jamais eu de moment pleins de tendresse sans se sauter dessus avant. Il entoure ma taille et on reste ainsi sans bouger. Son doigt dessine des ronds sur ma taille et je souris avant de lever la tête.

« - Dis-moi, tu comptes te faire enlever beaucoup de tatouages ?

« - Tous ceux relatifs au gang ainsi que la rose pourquoi ?

« - Je sais pas, je les aime bien. Même si je sais que certains te rappellent de mauvais souvenirs, moi je t'ai connu avec du coup… Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'ils me manqueront, enfin sauf la rose que je n'ai jamais vu.

« - T'en fais pas, j'ai pas encore assez de côté pour supprimer la flamme noire donc… En fait, depuis notre dernière conversation, j'y ai beaucoup pensé et peut-être que je vais simplement en transformer un pour qu'il me fasse penser à toi, mais j'ignore encore quoi faire comme tatouage donc…

« - Te sens pas obligé de te tatouer quelque chose pour moi…

« - Je ne m'en sens pas obligé et puis ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, rassure-toi. De toute façon, pour le moment, je n'ai pas assez de côté et je dois donner mon sang prochainement. Je ferais le tatouage après.

J'acquiesce et me replace sur son bras avant de frissonner.

« - Tu as froid ?

« - Un peu. C'est l'inactivité, t'inquiète ça va passer.

« - Attends je vais tirer la couverture…

« - Rien du tout. Tes frères ont dit du repos alors repose-toi. Je vais le faire, ajouté-je en me redressant pour le faire.

Il rit mais accepte de me laisser faire se décalant simplement pour que je puisse tirer le drap avant qu'il ne m'arrête brusquement.

« - C'est quoi ça, chuchote-t-il en frôlant mon bas.

« - Oh flûte, je les avais oublié… Rien, j'avais envie de me sentir sexy ce soir même si personne n'était supposé les voir.

 **POV Alex**

 _Mi'amà_ rentre deux secondes après que ma copine ait caché ses jambes ce qui m'empêche d'allumer ma copine pour pouvoir remonter sa jupe sans qu'elle ne m'envoie chier ce qui est une bonne chose… Enfin je crois. Je souris quand elle demande à qui est la voiture dans l'allée et Luis lui explique que _mi novia_ est avec moi dans la chambre. Bien que la porte soit ouverte, elle ne peut s'empêcher de voir s'assurer qu'on fait rien de mal et Brittany la salue poliment inquiète d'être mal jugée par ma mère seulement, si elle demande à ma copine si elle va bien, pour autant elle ne lui demande ni ce qu'elle fait dans mon lit, ni quand elle compte repartir, ce que j'apprécie. Je sais qu'on va en parler dès qu'elle sera partie mais heureusement j'ai une mère qui n'aime pas mettre ses fils dans l'embarras. Elle s'assure simplement que je me repose, que ma copine a de quoi boire puis m'annonce que Jorge a enfin demandé Elena en mariage.

« - Oh c'est pour quand ?

« - Aucune idée, il s'est décidé ce soir.

Je note qu'elle fixe l'heure et je souris en comprenant le message. Je me redresse donc et ma copine suit le mouvement. Quelques minutes plus tard et après avoir souhaité une bonne fin de soirée à ma famille, on est dehors. J'attrape sa main et la suis jusqu'à sa voiture où je l'embrasse tendrement, voulant qu'elle sache que j'ai aimé la voir ce soir. Même si on n'a pas fait grand-chose, savoir qu'elle n'a plus peur de moi me rassure. Elle répond à mon baiser en s'accrochant à moi et je dois me retenir de la caresser. On est dehors et on pourrait nous voir. Je suis obligé de me répéter ça en boucle tant j'aime la sentir se presser contre moi. Sa poitrine qui s'écrase contre mes pectoraux, son bassin à la hauteur du mien grâce à ses talons, ses mains qui frôlent ma peau et son parfum… Putain Alex ressaisie-toi ! Au même moment, Brittany s'éloigne de mes lèvres et je soupire.

« - Ça va être long de pouvoir revenir te voir sans mon frère !

« - Ouais Julio va beaucoup me manquer… Il te reste combien de temps ?

« - Quinze jours sûrs, peut-être plus. Je te jure, j'ai hâte de retourner bosser, je tourne en rond dans cette maison !

« - J'imagine. Si tu veux, tu m'appelles et je joue les chauffeurs. Je suis libre à présent. Enfin j'ai certains cours à valider mais je peux en sauter un ou deux à l'occasion donc…

Je souris et reviens contre ses lèvres tant pour la remercier que pour profiter quelques secondes supplémentaire de sa présence.

Quand je rentre à la maison _mamà_ m'attend de pied ferme pour me rappeler que bien qu'elle apprécie ma copine, elle préfère que je la prévienne à l'avance de ses visites et surtout que je n'aille pas dans la chambre avec elle. Je n'ose pas lui rappeler que la porte était ouverte et qu'on n'a rien fait que mes frères n'aient pas déjà fait, me contentant d'acquiescer lui promettant de ne pas récidiver. Mes deux frères se marrent mais ça m'est égal. Je compte attendre encore un peu mais si Luis continue comme ça, je pourrais me prendre un appartement. Carlos sera en caserne, et aidera _mi'amà_ a payer les factures pour qu'elle cesse de se tuer à la tâche. C'est notre boulot après tout en temps qu'hommes de la maison. J'embrasse notre mère et retourne au me coucher pour dormir seulement le sommeil ne vient pas et je passe la soirée à penser à Brittany en bas. Si je n'étais pas obligé de me ménager et si j'avais mon appart, ou ne serait-ce que ma chambre, j'aurais probablement relever sa robe pour les voir de plus près. J'entends ma famille se coucher et mes frères ronfler bien avant que je ne rejoigne Morphée.

Durant les jours qui suivent, ma vie devient extrêmement routinière et je me fais vraiment chier. Je passe la matinée à surveiller que mes frères ne se battent pas et vont bien en cours ensuite je nettoie le petit-déjeuner, avant de retourner me coucher. A la fin des cours, Carlos me conduit au chevet de Paco qui n'est toujours pas sorti du coma. Je reste dans le service jusqu'à dix-sept heures puis _mi novia_ me rejoint, embrasse mon meilleur ami puis on rejoint sa chambre d'étudiante, ou bien le cinéma pour mater un film même si on passe le plus clair du film à s'embrasser. Mon presque frère finit par sortir seul du coma trois jours avant que je reprenne le boulot et je profite d'une visite à mon médecin pour aller le saluer. Il est groggy, ne se rappelle pas de grand-chose mais il est visiblement ravi de savoir que le Latino blood est démantelé, et que ma famille va bien. Quand il me demande si Brittany est Ok également, je comprends qu'il savait depuis le début que ma copine serait kidnappée par mon frère. Cette révélation me met en rage mais je me contrôle sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien me dire. A vrai dire, il m'a plutôt bien aidé en me prévenant pour mon frère… Je reste une vingtaine de minute avec lui, puis ma copine arrive et semble plus que ravie de voir qu'il est réveillé. Elle l'embrasse et prend de ses nouvelles comme si elle ignorait qu'il faisait parti d'un gang. Heureusement, elle ignore qu'il était au courant pour son enlèvement sinon je crois qu'elle ne serait pas si joyeuse.

« - Tiens regardez qui voilà, hurle Pedro quand j'arrive le lundi matin. Comment ça va Fuentes ? On te disait reparti au Mexique !

« - Depuis quand tu écoutes les rumeurs ?

« - Depuis qu'elles disent que t'es reparti au Mexique après avoir tué Hector Martines parce qu'il avait essayé d'enrôler ton frère dans son gang.

« - Putain j'en ai fait des choses. Je devrais écouter les rumeurs plus souvent pour m'en vanter auprès de ma nana, soupiré-je.

Il rit et je rejoins le gymnase. Je dois toujours me ménager aussi je décide de faire de l'escalade plutôt que de faire des exercices au sol seulement je me suis à peine échauffé que la sirène retentit. La fac de ma copine serait la proie des flammes. Tout en enfilant ma tenue, je prie pour que _mi chava_ (ma nana) n'ait rien et lorsqu'on arrive, je soupire de soulagement en la voyant à l'extérieur. J'entre avec une partie de mes collègues dans le bâtiment pour m'assurer qu'il est vide tandis que les autres commencent à éteindre l'incendie.

« - Putain je déteste les grosses têtes, grogne Jamie. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me les cassent avec leur expériences à la con !

« - Reste tranquille Johnson, on ne te demande pas ton avis mais de vérifier que tout le monde est dehors.

« - N'empêche qu'ils me cassent les couilles ! Non mais regarde toutes ces fioles en verres et ses produits chimiques. N'importe quel liquide peut entrer en interaction avec un autre composant et nous envoyer tous au cimetière !

« - Raisons de plus pour ne toucher à rien, soupire notre chef.

« - Relax Jamie, y a rien de dangereux ici. Ma copine étudie ici, ils bossent sur la fabrication d'engrais bio et de graines génétiquement modifiées dans ce bâtiment !

Il n'ajoute rien mais m'interpelle en me montrant un produit hautement inflammable et très instable à une température supérieure à vingt degrés et je grimace. Vaut mieux se tirer de là ! Au moment où je veux leur soumettre l'idée, quelqu'un appelle dans la pièce d'à côté, et je m'éloigne prestement pour trouver un professeur qui devrait être à la retraite, allongé au sol, bloqué par une étagère. J'appelle à l'aide pour m'aider à virer le meuble afin d'en libérer le prof et Don me rejoint. A deux, le sauvetage est rapide seulement une douleur à mes côtes me stoppe.

« - Sors-le de là, je vous rejoins, soufflé-je en me tenant les côtes. Putain j'aurais dû attendre quelques jours supplémentaires pour revenir, ajouté-je pour moi-même.

« - Fuentes sors de là, hurle Jamie. L'étagère va tomber !

 **POV Brittany**

Je panique depuis que j'ai vu Alex entrer dans le bâtiment. Les pompiers maîtrisent plutôt bien l'incendie mais je ne peux m'empêcher de scruter les hommes qui sortent du bâtiment. D'abord, un type, le chauve qui répond au nom de Santiago si mes souvenirs sont exacts, qui aide un prof à marcher puis plusieurs hommes en courant. La seconde suivante, une explosion se fait entendre et je me bouche les oreilles en m'abaissant pour éviter les projectiles seulement il n'y en a aucun… Mais où est Alex ? Je scanne la foule de pompier mais je ne trouve le mien nulle part et je fixe le bâtiment plus qu'inquiète. Dites-moi qu'il est à l'abri, pitié !

« - Fuentes est encore à l'intérieur, hurle un rouquin en retournant dans la bâtiment suivi d'une poignée d'autre.

Pour ma part, je ne peux m'empêcher de retenir ma respiration tout en m'accrochant à la main de Sally qui m'assure que mon copain n'a rien. Elle a beau m'assurer qu'elle en est persuadée, que mon mec est un type costaud et qu'il est probablement à l'abri, rien n'y fait, je panique à chaque seconde sans nouvelle. Mon cœur bat la chamade et lorsque des hommes ressortent en portant un type, je hurle le prénom de mon copain. Je commence à courir pour le rejoindre seulement les vigiles de la fac m'en empêchent. Je les entends bien me dire que la zone n'est pas sûre, que c'est dangereux pour moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir le rejoindre. Un des types me ceinture pour m'en empêcher puis Megan me prend dans ses bras, me laissant pleurer contre elle. Il ne devrait pas être là, il devrait être chez lui à se reposer ! Bordel Alex mais pourquoi tu t'es pointé à la caserne aujourd'hui ?

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, les pompiers remballent leur matériel et je peux enfin rejoindre mon imbécile de mec qui est allongé dans un camion.

« - Comment va-t-il, demandé-je morte d'inquiétude.

« - Tout va bien… _mamacita_ , dit-il en hésitant. Je suis co… coriace !

« - _Càllate_ Alex _eres un imbécil_! (La ferme Alex, tu es un imbécile)

« - Tu parles espagnol, m'interroge le type qui s'occupe de lui.

« - Non, c'est Alex mon prof mais je me dis que si je lui dis dans sa langue que c'est un imbécile, il comprendra mieux !

« - Dans ce cas, _mamacita_ … « Tu es un imbécile » _se dice_ (se dit)« _eres un tonto_ », sourit-il en mimant les guillemets qui plus est.

« - La ferme ! Non mais qu'est-ce…

« - Allez on y va. Désolée mademoiselle !

J'acquiesce et m'éloigne sans un mot, direction l'hôpital. Les cours de la matinée sont annulés et ceux de l'après-midi ne sont pas obligatoires donc… Quand j'arrive à l'hôpital, deux camions de pompiers sont garés et j'entre dans le bâtiment des urgences pour voir le type qui a accompagné Alex sortir. Il m'assure qu'on s'occupe de mon copain et je hoche la tête avant de fixer mon portable. La logique voudrait que j'appelle sa famille pour les prévenir mais je n'ai que le numéro de Carlos et il est en cours… Restant sur le parking, je fouille sur l'internet, grâce à mon portable, et finis par trouver le numéro de leur maison. J'appelle, espérant qu'il y a quelqu'un avant de grimacer quand je tombe sur le répondeur.

« - Bonjour madame Fuentes, c'est Brittany… Ellis, ajouté-je inquiète, je voulais simplement vous prévenir qu'Alejandro est à nouveau à l'hôpital. Il y a eu un incendie à la fac et il a été blessé à cause d'une explosion. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais je tenais à vous prévenir. Je… Au revoir madame Fuentes.

Je raccroche en me traitant d'imbécile et j'entre dans le bâtiment pour demander des nouvelles de mon copain. Je me fais passer pour sa fiancée et on m'informe qu'il est en train de subir des examens aussi j'attends dans la salle d'attente, pour avoir des nouvelles. Je regarde autour de moi et sourcille en voyant un flash spécial qui annonce qu'il y a eu une explosion à la fac de la ville et je soupire. Non mais les médias en rajoutent, ce n'était pas une si grosse explosion et je le sais, j'y étais.

Une heure plus tard, on m'autorise à aller voir mon copain en m'informant qu'il a les côtes cassées et je remercie le médecin avant de rejoindre l'extérieur pour prévenir la famille de mon pompier. Cette fois-ci quand j'appelle, quelqu'un répond.

« - Bonjour madame Fuentes, je… C'est Brittany.

« - Bonjour Brittany, dit-elle simplement.

« - Je… Avez-vous écouté votre répondeur ?

« - Non, je viens de rentrer. Y a-t-il un problème ? Alex n'est pas à la maison, vous savez mais vous pouvez sûrement l'appeler sur son portable.

« - Oui, non ce n'est pas possible, soupiré-je. Je… Il y a eu le feu à la fac et Alex était sur les lieux.

« - _Dios mìo_ , il va bien ?

« - Il a quelques côtes de cassés. Il a été transporté à l'hôpital après qu'il y ait eu une explosion. Je lui ai parlé avant qu'il ne soit emmené, il avait l'air d'aller bien. Je vais aller le voir dans sa chambre et je présume que vous arrivez aussi ?

« - Non, je vais attendre que Carlos rentre, je ne sais pas conduire.

« - Si vous voulez, je viens vous chercher ?

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes puis accepte. Je raccroche et file aussitôt dans ma voiture pour rejoindre les quartiers sud. Quand j'arrive, Lorena est sur le perron, et elle monte rapidement dans ma BMW. Durant le trajet, elle me remercie de l'avoir appelé, avant de préciser qu'Alex ne l'aurait pas fait pour ne pas qu'elle ne s'inquiète, ce qui me fait sourire. Dès qu'on arrive, je la laisse descendre puis je file me garer avant de les rejoindre.

« - Mais enfin _mi'amà_ , je vais bien. Mes côtes… Brittany, sourit-il en me voyant entrer. Je te remercie d'avoir prévenue ma famille.

« - Je t'en prie. Je craignais de te frapper si je me retrouvais seule avec toi ! Alex, tu as risqué ta vie sous mes yeux, ajouté-je quand il sourcille, j'étais morte d'inquiétude dehors à compter les secondes en attendant ton retour et après l'explosion… Comme tu le dis souvent _Dios mìo_ , j'ai cru que j'allais mourir !

« - Mais ça va. Mes côtes n'étaient pas totalement remises, comme je le disais à _mi'amà_ ¸ajoute-t-il avant de la regarder à nouveau, et j'ai eu une légère douleur. Ce qui m'a empêché de sortir à temps mais je me suis mis à l'abri, comme je le fais à chaque fois que je suis en danger.

Elle le fixe une seconde puis lui parle en espagnol avant de me désigner. Elle semble en colère et je me demande si j'ai bien fait de la prévenir ou non mais quand il parle, il semble tranquille. Il sourit et je reconnais quelques mots comme _mi novia_ , _gracias_ , mon prénom ainsi que _imbecil_ , et _estupido_ (stupide) ce qui me fait presque sourire. Un médecin entre et il se tait avant de le fixer comme sa mère et moi à ce propos.

« - Eh bien, que de visite pour un seul homme.

« - Le prestige de l'uniforme, rit mon copain alors que je le fixe furieuse.

« - T'as vraiment de la chance d'être blessé sinon je t'en collerais une !

Sa mère doit penser comme moi puisqu'elle lui claque l'arrière de la tête, faisant sourire le médecin qui lui annonce que ses côtes ont besoin de repos. Alex grimace avant de demander dans combien de temps, il pourra retourner bosser.

« - Pour le moment, je vous arrête pour deux mois. On avisera dans six semaines comment se passe votre rétablissement à ce moment-là.

« - Bien fait, décrété-je quand il grimace.

« - Finalement, on dirait bien que le prestige de l'uniforme n'aide pas tant que ça avec les femmes, sourit le médecin.

« - Comme vous dites.

Lorena le suit quand il sort, pour je suppose lui poser quelques questions et je me tourne vers mon copain.

« - Tu sais, j'aime t'entendre parler espagnol !

« - _Càllate la boca_ , je ne sais pas dire grand-chose et presque uniquement des insultes et les surnoms que tu me donnes !

« - Quoi, tu ne sais même pas dire « je t'aime », me demande-t-il choqué.

« - Si, je sais le dire dans plusieurs langues, seulement c'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai envie de te dire là tout de suite !

« - Viens, sourit-il en me tendant la main. Ecoute, ajoute-t-il quand je suis près de lui, je sais que tu as eu peur pour moi, je m'en suis douté à l'instant où tu as hurlé mon prénom quand on m'a sorti du bâtiment mais…

Une nouvelle fois, il est interrompu mais cette fois-ci c'est par ses collègues suis viennent aux nouvelles. Sa mère nous rejoint peu après et je lui demande si elle veut que je la ramène chez elle. Alex a du monde et je me sens un peu inutile. Elle sourit et m'assure qu'elle prendra le bus pour rentrer avant de me remercier une nouvelle fois de l'avoir prévenue. Je souris et quitte discrètement la chambre pour rejoindre le parking et ma voiture. Machinalement, je file à la bibliothèque pour étudier en paix et éviter de penser à Alex. J'aurais voulu rester près de lui mais ses collègues sont envahissants alors… Et puis, je suis encore énervée mais par moi. Il ne faisait que son boulot ce matin, et pourtant, je le traite d'imbécile… C'est moi l'idiote de l'histoire ! Me promettant de retourner le voir plus tard dans la journée, j'ouvre un livre et commence sérieusement à combler mes cours. Manque de chance, deux filles de la fac passent au même moment et relatent l'incident de ce matin, grossissant, le feu et l'explosion, même le nombre de pompier a changé… Je sourcille en les entendant parler de quelques morts et finis par soupirer. Rangeant mes affaires, je quitte le bâtiment et rentre dans ma chambre pour me connecter à l'internet, une nouvelle fois. Mon portable a beau être le dernier cri, il avance lentement et se bloque dès que j'allume une page web. Ça pourrait m'énerver mais j'y suis habituée à présent aussi j'attends tranquillement qu'il se débloque puis je reprends mes cours.

Je ne quitte ma chambre qu'à quinze heures pour rejoindre mon copain. Cette fois-ci, il est seul dans sa chambre et semble dormir aussi, j'attends tranquillement en ouvrant un bouquin qui traîne dans mon sac depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps.

« - _Holà mi amor_ , souffle une voix quelques minutes plus tard. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

« - Non. Tu vas bien ?

« - _Si estoy bien_. Tu m'en veux encore ?

« - Non je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai simplement eu peur pour toi ce matin. Je sais que c'est ton métier et que c'est comme ça que l'on s'est connu mais te voir entrer dans le bâtiment en flammes sans flipper et tout ça… Je crois que ça m'a impressionnée.

« - Pourquoi es-tu partie ce matin alors ?

« - Tu avais assez de visite et je me sentais de trop.

« - Tu n'es jamais de trop _mamacita_. Au contraire, j'aurais viré tout le monde, sauf _mi'amà_ pour que tu restes.

« - Ouais… Alors tu sors quand ?

« - La semaine prochaine, soupire-t-il. Et je vais être alité une semaine complète sauf pour me doucher. Imagine un peu. Je ne pourrais même pas me laver seul. Repos total.

« - Je n'aime pas ça !

« - Et moi donc !

« - Non je parlais que quelqu'un te lave… La plupart des aides-soignants sont des femmes… Elles vont se battre pour te laver et d'autres que moi vont te voir nu, avoué-je gênée.

« - Probable, seulement il n'y a que toi que j'ai envie de voir nu _mamacita_ … Hey, regarde-moi Brittany. Je me fiche des autres femmes, souffle-t-il quand je lève les yeux vers lui. Toutes ces femmes… Elles peuvent se jeter à mon cou, se balader nue devant moi, ça ne changera pas. Tu es la seule… C'est ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure… _Te quiero_ Brittany Ellis.

« - _Te quiero también._ (Je t'aime aussi)

Il sourit et je me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Peu importe que les infirmières vont le voir nu, il est à moi !

 _Cinq mois plus tard…_

 **POV Alex**

Je soupire en regardant l'heure. J'ai rendez-vous pour voir ma tante épouser son futur époux dans moins d'une heure et ma copine n'est toujours pas prête. A titre exceptionnel, je l'attends devant la maison de ses parents, et si son père est venu me voir, ce n'est pas le cas de sa mère qui refuse même de me regarder. Je pourrais m'en vexer naturellement mais je préfère m'en foutre. Brittany a été clair, sa mère ne m'aimera jamais donc… La porte d'entrée finit par s'ouvrir et je lève les yeux…

« - _Dios mìo mamacita_ , tu veux me tuer ?

« - Pourquoi ça ne va pas ?

« - Si tu es superbe, ajouté-je quand elle s'approche, mais là je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de t'enlever cette robe pour te faire l'amour !

« - ¡ _Imbecil!_ Allons plutôt au mariage, veux-tu ?

Je ris mais hoche la tête avant de lui ouvrir la porte lui volant un baiser au passage, puis je m'installe derrière le volant. Quittant l'allée, on rejoint la maison où le mariage a lieu et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder les jambes de _mi novia_ à chaque feu rouge. Elle n'est pas superbe, elle est torride ouais dans sa petite robe bustier bleu. Elle met ses yeux en valeur et vu qu'elle lui arrive mi-cuisse, ses interminables jambes sont mises elles aussi en valeur. C'est un vrai régal pour les yeux !

Quand on arrive la maison, de deux étages, est déjà noire de monde. La musique de mariachi résonne et je pose la main dans le bas du dos de _mi novia_ afin de la conduire à l'intérieur. Beaucoup de mes cousins me saluent à grand renfort de hurlements me parlant en espagnol et je leur présente Brittany tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourra pas retenir tous les prénoms si vite. A force de salues, de claques dans le dos et de « je vous présente Brittany ma copine », on finit par rejoindre le jardin où se trouve le reste des invités. Quelques uns de mes cousins, les plus grands sont dans un coin et discutent avec le marié et je les rejoins. Pour _mi chava_ , ils font l'effort de parler en anglais apprenant à la connaître, puis on est rejoint par mes frères qui viennent saluer ma nana la complimentant sur sa tenue. C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, elle l'est toujours certes mais aujourd'hui… Hormis Elena, ce doit être la plus belle. Elle remercie mes deux frères en rougissant à peine et leur demande où sont leurs cavalières ce qui me fait rire.

« - Je donnerais cher pour qu'ils aient quelqu'un dans leur vie, pouffé-je. Mais je ne suis pas certains qu'ils trouvent preneurs un jour !

« - ¡ _Càllate asshole!_ Je te rappelle que j'avais quelqu'un, grogne Carlos.

Je souris et lui assure que je me souviens parfaitement de la garce qui a brisé le cœur de mon frère, même si je ne le lui dis pas dans ces termes. C'est un jour de fête aujourd'hui après tout.

Quand la cérémonie est terminée, enfin, je conduis ma copine vers ma tante suis rayonne dans sa robe blanche. Entourée de ses demoiselles d'honneur et de ma mère, elle parle super vite en espagnol racontant combien elle est heureuse d'être mariée à Jorge. _Mi novia_ semble réticente et je la fixe pour lui demander ce qu'elle a mais elle se tait.

« - Tu dois être Brittany, s'interrompt ma cousine. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, ajoute-t-elle en la serrant contre son cœur.

« - Hey laisse _mi chava_ respirer, souris-je.

« - Oserais-tu dire que ma poitrine pourrait l'étouffer ?

« - Aucune critique aujourd'hui Elena, _eres espléndida_ (tu es splendide).

« - Tu te rattrapes bien le pompier.

« - Euh enchantée de vous rencontrer. La cérémonie euh… _Era hermosa_ (était magnifique).

« - _Gracias. Alex no habiamos dicho que hablas español._ (Merci. Alex ne nous avait pas dit que tu parlais espagnol)

« - _Ella no habla español. Sólo unas pocas palabras_ , l'interrompis-je. (Elle ne parle pas espagnol. Juste quelques mots)

« - Oh navrée. Je croyais que tu parlais espagnol.

« - Aucun problème. J'avais compris « Merci » « Alex » et euh « espagnol ».

On rit tous puis je nous éloigne proposant à _mi novia_ d'aller danser ce qu'elle accepte aussitôt. On rejoint le carrée de pelouse et je l'enlace doucement profitant du slow pour la serrer plus étroitement contre moi. J'apprécie de sentir son bassin frôler le mien à chaque mouvement, alors que mes mains restent sagement sur sa taille. Je souris en la sentant poser sa tête sur mon épaule l'écoutant me remercier de l'avoir invité. En théorie, c'est ma mère qui a parlé de ma copine à Elena, qui a décidé que la fille qui m'avait éloignée de Carmen méritait amplement d'être invitée au mariage. Qui plus est si, elle était toujours avec moi après s'être fait kidnappée par l'ancien gang dont je faisais parti… Une chose est certaine cependant, toute ma famille était au courant pour notre arrangement à Carmen et moi.

« - Pourquoi ta cousine ne s'est pas mariée à l'église ?

« - Parce que ses parents se sont mariés dans cette maison. Alors elle a voulu s'y marier également. Et je crois que ses enfants devront se plier à la tradition, ajouté-je en la regardant. Ça va tu t'amuses ?

« - Avec toi ? Je m'ennuie rarement… En fait, jamais, reprend-elle en riant. La preuve, avec notre premier rendez-vous.

« - Ouais j'aurais aimé qu'il se déroule normalement, celui-ci.

« - Moi aussi, admet-elle, mais bon c'était intéressant comme premier rendez-vous… Et puis ça nous a permis d'en avoir un second.

« - Je comptais bien t'en demander un second. Dès que j'ai su que ça ne se terminerait pas dans ton appart… Je suis un mec, je reprends en la voyant froncer les sourcils, j'espérais bien passer la nuit dans ton lit mais après la conversation avec Hector, c'était hors de question donc…

« - Tu comptais faire de moi ton nouveau plan cul, chuchote-t-elle choquée.

« - Non ! En fait, au début si mais l'idée est partie dès que je t'ai vu dans ta robe blanche.

Elle hoche lentement la tête comme si elle assimilait doucement l'idée puis secoue la tête avant de me rappeler qu'on n'ira jamais plus loin. Nos lits sont minuscules et pas du tout isolés, ce qui me fait sourire.

« - Tu as conscience que si je voulais vraiment t'avoir entièrement, soufflé-je à son oreille, je t'emmènerais à l'étage dans une des chambres.

« - Tu sais que si on n'était pas dans la maison de ta cousine, je serais probablement d'accord.

« - Que… Quoi ?

« - Disons simplement que j'ai très envie de toi Alex. J'ai même pensé à prendre une chambre dans un hôtel, c'est pour dire !

« - J'ai aussi eu cette l'idée la veille de mon premier séjour à l'hôpital.

« - Et l'idée te tente toujours ?

Je le fixe surpris qu'elle le suggère et observe son regard. Gêné mais clairement décidé… Bon sang, oui ça me tente toujours.

« - Tu as conscience que si tu continues à me parler de passer la nuit avec toi, je vais te ramener à ta voiture pour nous conduire à l'hôtel de la ville ?

« - Tu crois qu'on peut partir comme ça ? Sans dire au revoir ?

Au moment où je veux lui répondre, Elena nous tombe dessus et me demande de chanter pour son mariage. Elle ne pouvait pas ne plus mal tomber. J'accepte néanmoins et la laisse récupérer mes deux frères tout en rejoignant le petit estrade. Quand _papà_ est mort, maman a essayé de nous consoler avec la musique. Je me souviens qu'à cette époque, on dansait et chantait sans cesse dans la maison, parfois seul, parfois en duo avec elle. Ça la réconfortait autant que nous. Elle pleurait la mort de notre père la nuit, je l'entendais mais je n'ai jamais osé pousser la porte de sa chambre pour aller la voir. Même si j'aurais voulu chanter pour elle, pour faire disparaître les larmes qu'elle versait, j'ai toujours respecté son chagrin.

« - Mesdames, messieurs, dis-je en prenant le micro quand mes frères me rejoignent, j'aurais voulu vous épargner le massacre qui va suivre mais les frères Fuentes ne peuvent refuser un défi, ni dire « non » à la mariée. Elle est très convaincante, après tout !

La famille rit de bon cœur alors que les musiciens se mettent au point. Quand c'est bon, on commence aussitôt à chanter du Enrique Iglesias, le chanteur préféré de ma cousine. Fixant _mi novia_ , je lui fais un clin d'œil espérant qu'elle comprenne que cette chanson j'aimerais la lui chnter.

« - _Would you dance if I asked you to dance? / Would you run and never look back? / Would you cry if you saw me crying? / And would you save my soul, tonight?_ (Danserais-tu si je te demandais de danser / Te mettrais-tu à courir sans regarder en arrière / Pleurerais-tu si tu me voyais pleurer / Et voudrais-tu sauver mon âme ce soir ?)

Elle sourit et j'ignore si elle comprend ou non mais en voyant Paco l'inviter à danser, je me retiens de rire. Il va lui écraser les orteils ouais ! Il n'a jamais su danser et depuis qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital, il est raide.

« - _Would you tremble if I touched your lips? / Would you laugh? / Oh please tell me this. / Now would you die for the one you loved? / Hold me in your arms, tonight._ (Tremblerais-tu si je touchais tes lèvres / Rirais-tu / S'il te plait dis-le-moi / Maintenant, mourrais-tu pour le seul que tu aimais / Prends-moi dans tes bras ce soir.)

Tout en chantant pour tout le monde, je regarde _mi mejor amigo_ danser avec ma nana qui semble plutôt bien se débrouiller. Ou Paco a pris des cours ou elle joue la comédie. Je sourcille en les voyant rire ensemble puis mes deux frères me rejoignent pour le refrain.

« - _I can be your hero, baby. / I can kiss away the pain. / I will stand by you forever. / You can take my breath away_. (Je peux être ton héros bébé / Je peux t'embrasser pour éloigner la douleur / Je resterai près de toi pour toujours / Tu peux me couper le souffle.)

Tandis que la chanson continue, je laisse le micro à Carlos le rejoignant uniquement pour les refrains puis Luis choisie une autre chanson. Après cinq chansons d'Enrique, je décide de changer de répertoire et on reprend quelques chansons du groupe _Maña_. Tout le monde se met presque aussitôt à danser et pour cause, ce groupe nous ramène tous au Mexique. La musique nous emporte et avec mes frères, on se déhanche à fond nous laissant porter comme beaucoup. Je souris en voyant Brittany passer de bras en bras, à mesure que les chanson s'enchaînent, jusqu'à danser avec Jorge, ou Pedro, puis Carlos décide de changer d'univers, une fois encore en reprenant une chanson de Shakira. Je finis par récupérer le micro et déclare que c'est la dernière.

« - _Yo se que no he sido un santo / Pero lo puedo arreglar amor / No solo de pan vive el hombre / Y no de excusas vivo yo / Solo de errores se aprende / Y hoy se que tuyo es mi corazón / Mejor te guardas todo eso / A otro perro con ese hueso / Y nos decimos adiós._ (Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été un saint, / Mais je vais arranger ça mon amour / L'homme ne vit pas seulement de pain / Et moi pas que d'excuses / On apprend que par ses erreurs / Et à présent je sais que mon cœur t'appartient / Mieux vaut que tu gardes tout ça / Pour un autre chien avec cet os (expression espagnole) / Et disons nous plutôt au revoir.)

Même si je sais que ma copine ne comprend pas l'espagnol, chanter dans ma langue natale me plait d'avantage que chanter anglais et lorsque la chanson se termine, je rends le micro aux musiciens et rejoins Brittany qui décrète que j'ai du talent.

 **POV Brittany**

Voir Alex sur scène danser au son d'une musique que je ne comprends pas, est très agréable. Je souris en le voyant se déhancher complètement emporté par la mélodie. Quelques personnes, notant que je ne comprends pas ce qui se raconte, se font un plaisir de me traduire les paroles et quand je capte le regard de mon copain, je peux voir qu'il est réellement heureux. C'est ici qu'il se sent le mieux. Dans sa famille, à faire la fête au son d'une musique mexicaine. Malheureusement, ça ne dure pas assez longtemps et quand il annonce que c'est la dernière qu'il chante, je refuse de danser préférant le regarder évoluer sur scène. Si je ne savais pas qu'il aime ce qu'il fait, je lui demanderais probablement pourquoi il n'est pas devenu chanteur professionnel. Il est super bon. La chanson se termine et il me rejoint en souriant.

« - Tu sais que t'es bon sur scène ? Et quelle prestance !

« - _Gracias_ , mais j'ai d'autres projets aujourd'hui que de pousser la chansonnette, souffle-t-il à mon oreille qu'il embrasse. Tu me suis ou je développe ?

« - Non, non, je te suis parfaitement… D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui a les clés de ma voiture, non ?

Il rit et acquiesce avant de prendre ma main pour qu'on parte seulement un de ses cousins dont le nom m'échappe, lui demande où on va.

« - On rentre, je…

« - Oh tu veux faire des petits ? Ah ça, rit-il, les mariages ça fait cet effet sur tous les couples. Lorena, prépare-toi à être _abuela_ , ajoute-t-il en hurlant.

Plusieurs personnes nous fixent et je demande à mon copain ce que veut dire « _abuela_ ». Il marmonne un « grand-mère » gêné et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. La seconde suivante, Elena, le fixe.

« - Au moins mon neveu sait quoi faire avec une fille !

Je ris en le voyant rougir à son tour et la conversation prend un tour espagnol que je ne saisis pas. Mais ça ne me dérange pas aujourd'hui… Ça m'arrange même. Alex se tourne vers moi et me suggère de rester encore un peu, afin de pouvoir filer en douce sans se faire remarquer et j'accepte lorsqu'il m'invite à danser alors que de la musique espagnole raisonne. Je le suis sur la piste et le laisse faire quand il se colle à moi, se frottant contre moi dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Je devrais en être gênée mais plusieurs couples semblent danser comme nous aussi j'essaie simplement de suivre ses mouvements… Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il passe derrière moi. La seconde suivante ses mains se posent sur mes hanches qu'il guide jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

« - Avoue, tu aimes danser ?

« - Sur de la musique espagnol principalement. J'ai rien contre l'anglais mais je préfère la musique qui me rappelle d'où je viens.

« - Tu sais quand je vois l'ambiance de ce mariage, je me dis que je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas oublier tes racines. Je m'amuse dix fois plus dans ta famille où je ne connais presque personne qu'au mariage de ma cousine.

« - Tu étais célibataire, c'est normal.

« - J'étais avec Colin, mais la musique était basique, des slows, quelques valses… Et l'ambiance était collée montée, rien à voir avec ce mariage aux couleurs mexicaines.

« - Tu verras, le nôtre sera dix fois mieux que celui-là, souffle-t-il à mon oreille qu'il embrasse.

« - Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas ta demande officielle ?

Il rit et m'assure qu'après seulement sept mois d'histoire, ça serait trop rapide. J'acquiesce, lui cachant simplement que l'idée de faire ma vie avec lui, me plait complètement. Je ferme les yeux, m'imaginant m'endormir nue et comblée dans ses bras chaque soir et quand la musique s'arrête, je rouvre les yeux pour noter qu'Elena va lancer son bouquet.

« - Tu veux y aller, me chuchote mon copain à l'oreille.

« - Non, j'ai pas été demandé en mariage récemment, je n'ai pas besoin du bouquet.

Il sourit et hoche la tête avant de me proposer, du regard de filer à l'anglaise. Je me mords la lèvre une petite seconde puis accepte. Je souris quand il prend ma main entrelaçant nos doigts et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser seulement un truc tombe entre nous. Je ris en notant que c'est le bouquet de la mariée et Alex le prend en l'agitant hilare. Je note que sa maman semble plutôt ravie de cette scène et je me demande une seconde si elle pense vraiment qu'on va se marier dans l'année puis je hausse les épaules. Quand Alex me demandera ma main, je lui dirais probablement 'oui' mais pour le moment, on a plus important à faire. Mon copain me donne le bouquet et comme Jorge monte sur l'estrade pour rejoindre sa femme afin de l'embrasser, on en profite pour quitter la maison. Lorena nous intercepte et demande à Alex où on va. _Mi novio_ soupire avant de lui avouer qu'il me ramène chez moi précisant qu'il risque de rentrer tard. Elle hoche la tête et on est enfin libre. Comme en arrivant, il m'ouvre ma portière et attend que je sois assise pour fermer la porte avant de rejoindre le siège conducteur.

« - C'est ta dernière chance de rester vierge quelques nuits de plus, déclare-t-il en démarrant.

FIN

…

Et voilà, mon défi est terminé. J'espère que vous avez pris beaucoup de plaisir à le lire, autant que moi à l'écrire. Pour ceux qui suivent ma page facebook (le lien est dans ma bio) j'ai une petite annonce à faire mais comme ce n'est pas urgent, je n'en parle pas maintenant. Enfin bref, comme d'habitude, je remets les conditions en dessous pour que vous puissiez juger si oui ou non, j'ai réussi ce défi =)

Miss Tagada (L)

Univers : Libre

Rating : Libre

Concept : Prisonnière d'un incendie - d'une fusillade, d'un braquage ou d'un truc semblable... elle est secourue par (votre personnage masculin au choix, qui doit être pompier, militaire ou flic etc...).

Conditions : Elle tient à remercier celui qui lui a sauvé la vie. (Là elle doit se rendre sur son lieu de travail pour le remercier, et devant tous ses collègues. Chambrage possible), puis ils se rencontrent par hasard deux semaines plus tard sur un lieu public. - Il doit être hospitalisé suite au risque de son métier (Une balle, intoxication bla bla...), et ils doivent être en couple à ce moment là ! L'O.S doit se finir sur la réception d'un mariage ou d'un accouchement voire un mix des deux !

Pas de morts, blessés oui mais pas de morts !

Mots à placer :

\- Tournebeler : Perturber l'esprit

\- Péricliter : Décliner, dépérir

\- Acouphène : Sensation auditive qui n'est pas provoquée par une excitation extérieure.

\- Imbroglio : Situation confuse et d'une grande complexité

\- Diatribe : Critique amère et violente


End file.
